When The Past Becomes The Present
by Rowan Isabella McCarter
Summary: Darkness seeped into the lands, treachery was afoot and the great city of the south was burned to the ground. Allies are sought, new pacts are made, and a war brews on the horizon. I am not sure if we can win, but I will not give up the hope I have gained
1. Important Author's Note MUST READ

Important Author's Notice by Starlight - Wild Koneko

There is a few things I would like to establish before beginning the posting of this story, the first and foremost is that I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters that I had used for this fiction. Another, is that the Inuyasha world is also not mine to own though this being fan fiction I have changed a few things to suit my story.

Another thing that I would like to establish is that this will be the only author's note that I will write. As I have stated in the paragraph above, I do NOT in any way shape or form, own the Inuyasha characters or world, but this plot and storyline is mine, not including past factors dealing with the anime or the manga. As I have not read much of the manga and only managed to read the ending, I will tell you this, please do not take out any differences between the two out on me, I just like to write and will state again that though I do not own the characters or the Inuyasha world, the story is mine and I can do with it what I like. THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING I GIVE TOWARDS MY REVIEWERS. I WILL NOT GIVE ANOTHER DISCLAIMER OR AUTHOR'S NOTE! You have been warned.

So now, on to another point altogether, during this story there will be many different situations, many drawn out moments, but I do not intend to rush this, for I wish to make this my best story until another comes my way. This idea came to me while writing up the preface that I will post after this, so please be kind and give me wonderful reviews stating how well I did or did not do. I do not care about flames, in fact, I love constructive criticism so please whatever you wish me to fix or look at, inform and I will see what I can do.

Also the rating is rate M because I tend to put too much emotion for most people into my story and can sometimes get a little too graphic though I suppose if you are reading this, that is what you already expect, especially if you are familiar with my other stories. I'm not a tame writer, so do not read if you are not mentally, and emotionally prepared for one of my words. You may cry, you may get angry, you may be aroused (though I find that highly unlikely), and you will curse until you are blue in the face. More importantly, while I doubt I will have any lemons, there will more then likely be limes. At that time I will indicate a section with such possible lemon, though lime content for me will be mighty tame so there will be no worry there for any true notice.

Another note, Kagome is my main character and there will be many OC's through the story because it is her journey on her own to gain allies, to gain new companions in a world that she is trapped in. Banned from her own world, this is what she must do to gain her sense of self back after loosing everything. And no, this isn't another one of those, Everyone-dies-leaving-her-alone type fics, nor is it a Kagome-goes-to-the-western-lands-to-stay-with-Sesshoumaru fics, and while I admit to having romance happen between the two, I am an unpredictable writer who likes making many plot twists and unexpected or suspected things happen that you don't expect to happen, happen. I like trying to be unique and must say that I do a fine job at it, so while there are similarities to the usual plots that many have come up with over the years, this is also quite different as well so please give it a chance.

On to another note, and hopefully the last, this story is divided into parts, and while I have only planned for thirty five chapters, I can assure each and everyone of you that it is possible it will be a bit longer then that. You will understand as you read this story though, what I have done and how I have divided it all up.

And so now, I go onto my last words before the story, again stating that I will give no more disclaimer as it is tedious to keep reiterating a fact that we all know well by now and just stick to this one note that will be placed at the beginning of the story for all to know.

So without further delay, here is the summary of the story and then the preface to begin the adventure.

Summary

It began with the death of the greatest enemy we've ever faced, and ends with the battle for our lives against an even greater foe with many more tricks up his sleeves. We had separated, and I had lost my only way back to the future, but gained a life that despite everything I was sure to love. I traveled and gained companions, with my son by my side, and came to a great city in the northern lands where youkai, hanyou, and humans could live in peace together. I trained and learned much there and succeeded in becoming something that has not been seen in many a year, but this was only the beginning. Darkness seeped into the lands, treachery was afoot and the great city of the south was burned to the ground. Allies are sought, new pacts are made, and a war brews on the horizon. I am not sure if we can win, but I will not give up the hope I have gained and the friends I have loved. This is only the beginning…


	2. Preface: The Shadows Of Tomorrow

**Preface** _The Shadows Of Tomorrow_

The cries of battle and the sounds of clashing sword rang loudly into the night as blood splattered and pooled upon the broken terrain. Corpses of dead soldiers littered the once beautiful plains of the central lands as soldier and warrior fought against one another for their lords, for their lands, for their loved ones who wait for them. Dark clouds resided in the distance, threatening to cover the star laden skies as a half moon hung in the night over the battle field.

A warrior cried out in pain as she glanced down at the freshly made wound, blood dripping down from her shoulder with the point of a sword running through it. Pulling herself forward, she felt as the weapon slid from her wound and switched sword hands, her eyes burning with furry as she brought herself around and swung her blade to meet that of another. Twin orbs of gold met hers and she found herself growling in anger as she readied herself against the youkai that stood before her. It was said to her once, long ago that love was fleeting, and sometimes blinding, and even now she could feel its pull upon her, but such a love was so long ago, and before her now, was what should have been a brother and a friend. Instead it was an enemy, and one that must die before the first light of the sun kissed the skies and brought about another bloody day.

"What's wrong miko?" the youkai sneered, his hard golden eyes piercing and cold, "I thought you loved me?"

Snorting darkly, she twisted around and brought her weapon up to meet his, the clang echoing in her ears, "Tell me, bastard, since when did you side with darkness and become this monster I see before me? You used to protect the weak, not slaughter them mercilessly."

Grinning wildly he pushed her back, and swung haphazardly at her in an unceremonious way as insane laughter escaped from his lips, "I'm a changed hanyou, Kagome. Wait," he laughed darkly with a pause, "I meant youkai, but I suppose that hardly matters for someone that is my leftovers."

Letting out a short cold laugh she shook her head, "Once upon a time you were my lover," her gaze darkened when her azure eyes landed upon him, "but that's all changed now. Things aren't like they used to be!"

Charging at him she let out a battle cry at her weapon clashed with his, his brut strength against her lithe movements and agility. He bore viciously down upon her, drawing her into defense, forcing her to loose her footing as she fell to the ground still holding her weapon against his, holding him just that tiny bit back. She would not, could not afford to loose face, and yet the creature bearing down upon her laughed like a maniac, his eyes wild and insane. A shiver fell down her spine as she gazed into those once friendly orbs of gold and found herself pulled into an icy glacier that promised no return.

"Look around you woman, watch as your beloved companions fall for there is nothing you can do to save them now. How does that make you feel?" he taunted.

Azure widening, she turned her head towards the battle field, watching as those around her fell, as her lover in the distance roared in furry, and as her companions cried out. Her heart sped and she found fear becoming her most dominant emotion, this was not how things were supposed to be.

_I once dreamed of a past, once wished that I could become apart of it, make it alive and relive the tales that my teachers so told us. When it became reality I felt myself come alive, become apart of a once made dream, but the past was nothing but blood and hard work, something that at that time I was not ready for. For instance, I hardly realized that once we completed the jewel, I would never be able to return to the future, I would never be able to see my family. It was a possibility I was never willing to look at, but that hardly mattered._

_Even now I can hardly believe that I am unable to travel through that old well and return to that once bright and peaceful future, but I do not regret my decisions. But for any to understand what I mean, you must read my tale carefully, understand the hardships, the despair, the love and desire that such a tale like mine would consist of. This tale starts with the end of another, a death delivering blow dealt upon a great enemy as many companions watched his demise. A time traveling miko and her beloved hanyou lover standing in the midst of all this watching and waiting._


	3. Chapter I: New Beginnings

Part I

**Chapter I** New Beginnings

Ashes rained down from the sky to scatter about the battle worn earth as corpses of youkai littered the ground, some having been long dead since the beginning of the battle. Trees were left destroyed, the earth up turned and scarred, and the survivors of the battle were scattered, their eyes set upon one severed head as it's crimson eyes glared at them for his defeat. No one uttered a sound as they stood there, hearts heavy and battle weary, waiting for him to get up and laugh at their folly, except this time, he did not move. Their enemy of the last few years was finally before them, defeated, and yet the companions in this one battle, did not cheer or cry out in victory. Instead they collapsed against one another, exhausted, ready to fall from their injuries and sagging with disbelief that they had finally done it. They had defeated Naraku.

Closing her eyes, she dropped to her hands and knees, tears gathering at their corners as she gave a battered sigh. A small hand clutched at her tattered green skirt, his emerald eyes gazing at her worriedly as he shook her to get her attention. All she could do was offer a small tired smile as she sat back upon her knees and pulled the young kitsune youkai into her arms, holding him tight against her. Azure eyes searched out her other companions, passing over the regal lord and the rogue wolf prince, her sight reaching a battered and nearly broken taijya and her sobbing houshi as he released tears of relief into his fiancée's arms. Not far from them was a twin tailed neko youkai who was trying to nudge a young taijya boy awake another little girl next to him cinnamon eyes worried. Turning her gaze away again, her eyes landed upon the barely alive wind youkai whose own crimson gaze seemed distant and hard, not far from her, the body of her sister, the void youkai, lay.

Finally her sight turned upon a hanyou who held in his right hand the tessaiga, his other wrapped around the waist of his ex-lover. Tears fell from her eyes at the sight, she could hardly believe that she was there now, watching him from afar after all that they had been through. He had told her he loved her, had taken her to bed with him, taken her innocence from her, and now all she could do was sit back as he mourned the loss of his first love.

A pair of hands landed upon her shoulders and she lifted her head up to gaze into two pairs of sympathetic eyes, eyes that belonged to two wolf youkai who followed their prince loyally and called her sister. Giving them a reassuring smile, she shrugged off their hands and stumbled to her feet, her legs taking her closer to the carcass of the dead hanyou that had taken much from them, her sight upon a glowing orb not far from the tattered remains. Stopping before it, her eyes shone brightly and reaching down to pick it up, she felt a light explode around the field and the disappear, the shikon no tama gone from sight. Frowning, she stepped back, the body gone, the field clear of debris and fresh blossoms littered the emerald grass around them.

"What," she whispered softly, catching the attention of her companions.

Something had changed, she had felt it as she turned to find some of those who had fallen, rising slowly, as if they were waking from a bad dream. Many gazes were confused, and she found herself taking stock of those around them. The lord of the western lands was gazing at his left hand, golden eyes shocked at his returned appendage. The taijya was stumbling to her feet and rushing towards her younger sibling who was now sitting up and staring at his hands in disgust, while the wind youkai put her hand to her chest, surprise in her crimson eyes. A dead miko rose up in her ex-lovers arms and turned towards the living miko in surprise and the strangely clothed miko could hardly believe her eyes.

"Kikyo?" she whispered, noticing the flush to the other woman's cheeks, watching as the now living breathing miko put a hand to her chest to feel her heart beat.

As suddenly as the surprise had come, another surprise had entered the battle field, though this time in the form of a spirit. Kind warm amber eyes smiled at the strangely clothed miko, as she moved towards her slowly, but regally.

"Midoriko?" the girl heard whispered but paid to mind as she watched the woman before her open her mouth to speak.

"You have done well, Higurashi Kagome," her phantom voice echoed about them, every single eye upon the girl from the future, "you have purified the shikon completely and it now rests where none will ever be able to reach it again. We have given your comrades a gift in exchange and thanks for the destruction of the tama. Now we can finally rest at peace, thank you, and," a sad smile fluttered across the warrior miko's face for a moment before disappearing, "good luck."

The woman disappeared but Kagome stood still, awestruck and in shock that the miko of the legends had come and visited them, "Mama, what did she mean by all that?" her young kitsune asked.

Smiling down at the one she thought of like a son, she bent down and lifted him up into her arms, "What she means, Shippou, is that the shikon no tama is gone from this world forever. We will never have to worry about it again."

Instead of being happy, the red haired, emerald eyed kitsune gave a thoughtful almost sad look as he gazed up into her eyes, "Does this mean that you're going to go home and never come back?"

Shaking her head, she gave a small sad laugh, "No." she said, but inside, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen now.

Looking around at the many that had gathered for the last battle, she couldn't help but feel a tug in her heart at the thought that she might never see any of them again. Not the sweet taijya whom she thought of as an older sister, or the hentai monk who couldn't help but feel up his dearest taijya, only to end up with another smack. What of the young boy who had lost his way and the young girl whose bright smile lit up whenever her lord was around? Of course the dashing wolf prince and his two loyal followers also caused her heart to give a tug at the thought of not being able to see them and hear them call her sister. Even the lord of the western lands had stilled her heart at the thought of never being able to see him again, but most of all, she didn't think she could ever bare to be away from her lover, the lost hanyou boy that she had found.

"Kagome." Turning towards the lord of the western lands, she felt her heart skip a beat as she peered into his golden amber eyes.

"Yes?"

Tilting his head a bit to the side, he appeared thoughtful for a moment before giving her a nod, "I will take my leave now."

Taken aback she gave a small nod, her eyes wide as she watched the stoic lord turn away, "Rin, Jaken. Come."

Two heads jerked up and the two gave a loud yes before Jaken hurried away after his lord leaving Rin to hesitate for a moment before she turned cinnamon brown eyes upon Kagome, "Please come visit when you can." She said before rushing away after her lord.

A hanyou snorted in amusement as he turned his amber eyes upon Kagome, "Right, as if you would be stupid enough to go a visit Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded before frowning and glancing at the other miko that now stood next to him, her soft brown eyes resting upon her.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-nee-san!"

Two different shouts came as the wolf youkai rushed towards her, the leader of the three picking her up and swinging her around with a laugh, his sapphire eyes filled with excitement, "We did it! Now you can come back to the den with me and my boys!"

Blinking, she felt as she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground due to Inuyasha pushed the youkai away. Watching as the two argued over whether or not she would be returning with their companion to his cave, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed as the wind youkai who had helped them defeat the malicious hanyou. Her heart went out to the lonely woman who looked more lost and unwelcome then she ever had in her entire life. She would have pitied the youkai if it weren't for the fact that she herself wouldn't have wanted to be pitied because she was lonely. Steeling herself, she put on a small smile and walked towards the wind youkai in order to thank her for her help.

"Kagura!" she called.

Pausing, crimson turned to look at the approaching miko with trepidation but stayed where she was, uncaring of whatever the miko would do or say. Instead she smoothed out her tattered red and white kimono and turned to face the girl head on, fan in one hand, the other clenched at her side. It was hard to watch the miko stumble towards her though, kitsune following just behind, as the girl made her way towards her in her threadbare clothing.

When Kagome stood before her comrade, she held out a hand and smiled, "Thank you for your help Kagura, we couldn't have done it without you."

Surprise fluttered across the other's face as she glanced down at the hand and then up into bright and friendly azure, suddenly very unsure of herself. Kagura would have never expected this girl to do anything remotely friendly or straight forward as she was doing right now. It was nearly inconceivable that she was even standing there holding out a hand like she was talking to a friend or someone she admired great instead of notching an arrow to her bow and firing it at her.

Flushing under the scrutiny of those eyes so similar in color to their enemy's and yet so different in everything else, she smiled brighter at the woman, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Kagura took her hand, and the bright smile only widened more until it was almost too bright to look at. Such a smile made her heart jump just a bit to know that not just anyone had smiled at her, but such a friendly smile that she never would have expected from her. The wind youkai knew then that she would forever pledge her life to the girl before her, if only to have the young miko smile more often at her like that.

"I…was your enemy," her crimson gaze darted towards those who were watching them suspiciously, "why would you-"

"You had no choice, did you?" Kagome asked interrupting her, "Naraku kept you under wraps like he does all his servants he doesn't trust. You betrayed him for us, you deserve a second chance, just like everyone else got a second chance."

Hiding her face behind her fan, she couldn't help but feel shocked by what Kagome had said. She couldn't believe that the young miko thought she deserved a second chance, it was so human of her, and yet, she couldn't help but be thankful for that. Nodding to the miko, Kagura released her hand and turned away from Kagome, but she couldn't help but leave the girl with at least a couple of more words. On her honor and life, the girl that gave her a second chance would always have a friend and a protector with her.

"Do not be afraid to call upon me if you ever need help. I pledge my life to you Kagome, who saved mine." With that said, she hopped onto a feather and flew away from the scene, her eyes glancing back just once to see the miko who stood there and waved her goodbye. What an odd little miko she was.

"Kagome-chan?"

Whirling around to see everyone staring at her but Shippou her son, she blushed, then suddenly the wolf brother's and their lord were upon her once more. The sapphire eyed wolf gave a rakish grin but instead of declaring her as his woman and whisking her off to his home, he bowed low to her, raven colored bangs dropping in front of his eyes for a moment before he rose up. A heart warming smile fluttered across his lips, which if she had not been in love with Inuyasha, she surely would have fallen for his charm.

"I would ask you to come with me, Kagome, but I know that it is not possible to ask you to do such a task," he paused his uncharacteristic words sending a torrent of emotion through her before he continued, "but if that mutt does anything to harm you, anything, you come find me and I'll take you in without delay. You are my woman after all."

"Kouga," she murmured with a soft giggle before beaming up at him, "I promise to come and visit when I can."

Giving her a nod, he picked her up and hugged her tightly in his embrace before lowering her to her feet. Before anyone could say anything, including her, he kissed her, quickly and with passion before he was off, a wide triumphant grin upon his lips. He had finally gotten one up on the hanyou, even if only for a moment. Kagome for her part, put a hand to her lips with a pretty blush adorning her cheeks as she watched Kouga run off into the distance, his two subordinates following closely behind, wishing her well as they left.

Inuyasha scowled darkly, his amber eyes watching the quick retreat of the youkai who had thought to taste the lips of his woman. Well such a thing had left many shocked including Kagome who couldn't help but touch her tingling lips. It was her first real kiss and she could not help but remember that one moment, it was a moment she would definitely treasure. Heaving a small sigh, she glanced at the remaining companions around her and smiled at them, completely content for the first time in a long time.

"Kagome-chan?" murmured her taijya companion and sister who came to stand next to her, brown eyes warm, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Sango, completely fine," grinning, she picked up her son and hugged him tightly in her arms, "the shikon is finally gone, Miroku is free of his curse and now the two of you can marry." She indicated to the monk who had come to stand next to them, "Kohaku is alive again to start over with you, and I'm free to travel back to my era to complete my schooling. Though," she frowned suddenly, "my only fear is that I might not be able to come back to all of you."

Violet eyes widening in understand, the monk took her hand in his and smiled at her, "Do not fret Kagome-sama, I'm sure that you will be able to return to us."

Giving a small nod, she tried to smile back at the reassurance but could not, instead she chose to turn her attention to Inuyasha and Kikyo who had come towards them while she was distracted. It was not hard to guess what was going through the hanyou's mind as he watched her, sad amber eyes nearly gold with the apology that resided in them. Kikyo was alive again, enough to give the two of them a fresh start leaving Kagome on the sidelines and without her beloved hanyou there. While they had become lovers and pronounced their love for one another, she knew that in his heart he still thought about Kikyo. Now was the time to let him go, no matter how much it hurt her inside to do so, but she would not be the one to hold him back anymore.

Smiling softly to reassure him that his decision would not hurt her, she turned towards the others watching as they patched themselves up and readied themselves for the journey home. Kagome took one last look at the remains around the field, causing a small frown to cross her lips. Such a long and adventurous journey they had all had, from the time she first came through the well, to when she met Inuyasha and discovered the shikon within her. She remembered as they helped her adopted son Shippou avenge his father, and how they met the cursed lecherous monk and the revenge seeking taijya. From then on had been many journey's leading them all to meet more companions and friends such as Sesshoumaru and Kouga, who helped them upon their journey. Now here they were, ready to leave it all behind at last.

"For some reason I feel so empty," she murmured to herself as she turned away from the sight to take in her companions who stood ready to leave.

Returning to the village that Kagome had first started her adventures in, took little time, the battle they just previously came out from victoriously was hardly a distance away. Though worry still shrouded the back of her mind, she kept her eyes on the hut of her old miko friend and confident, knowing that the old woman would help to sooth her fears. As she stood above the village watching as the villagers went about their day doing what they always did, farming, fishing, hunting and the like. It was mesmerizing to watch, live an old movie she had seen many a times, but couldn't help to watch again. The air was peaceful, the children screaming with joy and teaming with life, and yet all she could do was watch, knowing that soon she would have to leave it all behind for her own time.

"It seems so surreal," Sango murmured as she came to stand next to Kagome, her fire neko in her arms, "as if Naraku had never truly been here."

"Hmm," Kagome agreed softly, "It feels like it was all just a dream."

"Except for the fact that we are wounded and standing right here," Miroku added as he stood at Sango's other side, "Minus Inuyasha and Kikyo of course. Those two have managed to escape from our sight, I imagine, to catch up-"

"Finish that statement houshi and I will be forced to burn you alive." Sango interrupted, glaring darkly at the violet robbed monk who merely tucked his hands behind him and smiled innocently.

"Why Sango, whatever-"

"I'm warning you," she hissed causing him to shut his mouth a mischievous twinkle in his violet eyes.

Ignoring the two at her side, Kagome began her decent down the hill towards the village, Shippou still resting in her arms, his glittering emerald eyes watched her closely. While she appeared physically unharmed, the sorrow hidden in her gaze worried him just a bit as much as if filled him with anger that the hanyou would leave his lover for the one who came back to him. It was sickening, knowing that he would bed the freshly risen, newly revived miko of the past forsaking his other lover who had been there and healed the pieces of his broken heart.

"Will you be alright mama?"

Glancing down at the young kitsune in her arms, she gave a soft warm smile to set his aching heart at ease, "With time I will be fine. After I leave you with Kaede, I will return to my time for a little while, but I promise to return to stay."

Emerald widened his red locks bouncing upon his head as he gripped her in a tight hug for one his size. He had figured that she would come and go between the worlds taking care of what she needed to and more then likely spending more time in her world. Never did he figure that his adoptive mother would opt to stay, not once did that option ever enter his mind, and it was like a dream come true.

As they passed the villagers, they were bowed to, each and everyone knowing that the group had finally defeated their foes. It was a sight to see, as the triumphant gazes watched them, happy, carefree, able to live out the rest of their days like they normally would, but with a lot less youkai to try to destroy their little village. Nostalgia threatened to break through carefully wrought around her heart in order to keep her from completely breaking from a broken heart, as they walked towards Kaede's hut. When they stopped outside the hut though, Kagome paused, watching as people ran in and out, fear and worry strong in their eyes. Something had happened, something that was sure to change everything for them, something that Kagome never truly wanted to face, not in a million years. People were supposed to live forever weren't they? They weren't supposed to die, but she knew that a fairy tale was just a fairy tale, and what was before her, was certainly real.

"Kaede?" she whispered catching the attention of one villager as she rushed out of the hut.

Pausing in her steps, she could only look at the poor girl with sympathy as devastation crossed azure eyes. Walking over to the strangely clothed miko, she placed a hand upon the young girl's shoulder causing the miko's gaze to connect with her own.

"I'm sorry miko-sama, we've tried everything, but I'm afraid-"

Cutting off the woman, Kagome turned her eyes towards the hut, "What happened to her? What's wrong?"

Sighing, the woman turned her head away, facing the hut, "She was old, miko-sama, she lived for a long time, especially since most don't usually make it to her age. She died of a heart attack."

Kagome frowned, "But we just defeated Naraku, she was supposed to be here for our return. She was supposed to rejoice with us. For her to have died right before we could tell her..." trailing off, she turned her azure eyes away from the busy hut and towards her friends who were nearly upon them.

Tears littered her eyes and yet they did not fall for the departed Kaede, instead, she swallowed her sadness and turned towards the hut once more. Her son still rest in her arms, his sad silence a testimony to the fact that he knew as well, what had happened. Neither one was happy, neither one was sure they could move past this and towards whatever lay a head of them. Now that Kikyo was alive again, the village would still have it's miko, but Kagome doubted that any one be as happy to have Kikyo back at the loss of her sister.

Walking towards the hut slowly, she found herself dreading each step that she took, hopeless against the raging tide of emotions in her as she stopped just outside the doorway. Hesitating only a moment, she pulled back the bamboo and nearly collapsed to her knees to see the peaceful body of Kaede just laying there upon her futon as if she was only sleeping. In fact, were it not for the telltale signs, she would have thought just that, but no breath escaped the elder miko, no rise and fall of her chest to indicate that she was still alive. Kaede was dead and there was no helping it anymore.

Falling to her knees with Shippou in her arms, she let out a strangled cry of sorrow before succumbing to sobs for the elder miko who had taught her so much already. Someone called her name in the distance, but she paid no attention as her son tried his best to comfort her despite his own watery eyes. She could feel as the others got closer, could hear their voices stronger as they neared the hut with one destination in mind, but there would be no one there to greet them, no smiling elder miko to ask them how their journey was going. Instead there was only the peaceful body of a dead woman, her eyes closed shut, her arms resting upon her chest, and her old miko robes rest upon her cold body.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she approached her friend, worry flashing through her brown eyes before she too spotted the elder miko's corpse, "No."

A hand rested upon the taijya's arm as violet eyes took in the scene, his own gaze glazed over in sadness. Neither could believe what they saw before them, and yet there she was, dead for the world to see and everyone in the village preparing the funeral pyre for their beloved friend. It was the end and there was nothing anyone could do anymore. Yet they wished they could of had one last moment with her before she left the world, instead this was their one chance to say goodbye.

"I'm returning home." Kagome murmured once she had her sobs under control but her voice sounded hoarse and scratchy from her tears, "I wish to leave Shippou with you guys for a few days while I talk to my mama."

Two pairs of eyes widened as they stared at the still form of their futuristic miko, "Kagome-chan." Sango murmured while Miroku gave a soft yes in response.

"Take the time you need," he murmured to her, "we will still be here for you to get back to, so please, take your time."

"Thank you." she whispered as she slowly stood and turned towards her two friends and comrades, "I promise to return as soon as I am able."

Placing her son in Sango's arms, she told him to be good and that she would return for him soon. Once that was done, she said her goodbye and walked back towards the forest that hid her time traveling well from the rest of the world. It was a secret place, kept hidden and safe for her to journey through without worry or fear. It was a place that would take her back to the future and to her family who she missed dearly, especially her advice giving mother.

Picking up her pace, she raced through the trees and came to a clearing where the well sat, empty and silent, too silent. For some reason she felt the fear begin to build in her stomach and the apprehension of going back home. She hadn't seen them all in so long, hadn't cried to her mother or even scolded her little brother for his silliness. Her grandfather hadn't told her another one of his outrageous stories that sometimes came true for her at odd moments, in so long. It all felt so strange to her now, standing there before the well, watching it as if it would open up and say something witty.

Chuckling to herself for her foolish thoughts, she slowly made her way to the well and placed a hand upon it, immediately frowning when she felt something off. The sound of her name being called though, took her thoughts from the strange feeling as she turned around to face her loveable hanyou. He was alone, without Kikyo who she had thought would have stayed by his side even now while they faced each other.

"You're returning." he murmured quietly, almost inaudibly though she heard his statement anyway.

"Yes."

"Will you be back?"

She hesitated and turned her back to the silver haired hanyou, "Why do you ask? It's not like you need me anymore, you have Kikyo now."

A frown marred his face as he took a step towards her turned form, "Of course I need you, you're my best friend, a comrade who is irreplaceable. Besides, if you left for good, what about Shippou who thinks of you as a mother? And Sango and Miroku who treasure you as a little sister?"

A soft sad smile spread across her lips as she nodded, "I know, and I promised them I would return, but I don't know what will happen once I return, if I can ever return to this place. I've done my job, Inuyasha, what if there is nothing else left for me to do here?"

"Don't say that," he said taking another step towards her, "you'll come back, I'm sure. Besides you need to bring back some of that ramen stuff."

Her eyebrow twitched for a moment before she gave off a laugh, her eyes misting up, "Oh you, always pretending, when will you ever learn to just admit things directly. It saves a lot of time and hassle."

"I know," he chuckled, "but where would you be if I didn't attempt to piss you off once in a while?"

"Peaceful?" she answered with a laugh before shaking her head and turning to look at him, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I will come back, I just need to do a couple of things on the other side of the well before I return here, permanently. I just need to say my goodbyes."

"I understand."

She grinned at him then, before turning and hoping over the well's side and into the depths of the dark well, willing for the magic to take hold once more. Instead of feeling the magic that usually took her back home, she landed upon the ground with a thump, her eyes widening in disbelief as she turned her gaze towards the sky. It couldn't have closed, it couldn't have left her there without any goodbyes, it just wasn't possible! Panic swirled through her as she turned her eyes towards the dirt ground, her heart racing with fear as she fell to her hands, her nails digging into the earth.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, "NO!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he came towards the well and jumped in, his golden amber eyes widening as he felt his feet hit the ground.

There she was, her hands digging into the ground and tossing the dirt to the side as she tried desperately to dig her way to her time. Tears escaped down her cheeks as her constant cry of no left her lips in denial. She was in a panicked frenzy trying to dig her way to a place that was no longer connected to the past and all he could do is watch her, pity and sorrow shadowing his eyes. Seeing her so sad, so anguished, he couldn't help but feel for his first true friend and wondered if she would ever be able to recover from this.

"No no! It's not possible, it just can't...NO!" Finally she broke down and screamed, as sobs escaped from her lips causing her to choke upon her words.

Turning his head away, he closed his eyes tightly as his fists clenched until his claws broke through the skin upon the palms of his hand. Blood dripped down his knuckles and towards the ground unnoticed by the two of them as they shared the agony of the closing well. Neither could go to the future, but her sorrow about leaving behind her family ravished her insides until she could do nothing but cough upon her tears, her sobs disappearing as she calmed. Instead of the raging sorrow, numbness began to slowly seep into her pores and surround her, killing the pain and leaving her feeling empty.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke quietly catching her attention as her dull dark eyes turned to him, "we should return to the village, the others should know what happened."

"Okay," she whispered brokenly.

……

Staring blankly up at the ceiling, she could hear the voices of the others right outside though they tried to stay quiet for her. It was a hopeless endeavor on their part for she could still hear them quite well despite the deafening silence that clung to the hut she had been placed in. The faded wood walls did little to help the already stifling atmosphere of the room, but with the added weight of the arguments happening right outside the bamboo door, she felt like she was suffocating.

She knew her friends meant well, that they wished to help her do all they could, but with the well closed indefinitely and their own lives put on hold for her, she felt little more then a burden. Their attempts of ease and happiness of brought her more misery to see them trying so hard, but then it also brought her the question, why was she so upset? She had been planning on staying in this era to start with, so why was she filled with such an intense pain in her heart? Maybe it was because she hadn't been able to say goodbye properly, to let them know of her choice instead of just disappearing for forever.

Heaving a small sigh she sat up and glanced out the window and up at the dimly lit sky hoping to find an answer, any answer, to her questions. All she got in response was the approaching black clouds in the distance and the heavy wind that seemed to have settled itself around the hut. She felt more then she saw when the bamboo door opened allowing Inuyasha and the others to enter. Sango immediately closed the shutters to the window Kagome had just been looking out causing the young miko to tear her gaze away from her only escape from the pain within her. Though she supposed that sometime soon she would have to move on from it, she couldn't help but reminisce all the things that had happened over the years.

It started with a centipede that pulled her through the well because of the shikon jewel she had in her body, to her first meeting with the hanyou who now sat next to the fire Miroku had just lit. From the moment she had met Inuyasha, she had been pulled through one journey after another, from one scenario to the next with little guidance save that of an old miko. Things didn't always stay that way though, for upon one of her journeys she met her son, Shippou, who had just lost his father in an attack made by the thunder brothers. Not long after helping him get revenge, Inuyasha, the young kitsune youkai, and herself traveled once more only to run into the hentai monk Miroku who then proceeded to ask her to bare him a child.

From that moment she knew that Miroku would be interesting to have around and she had been right. It was there in one of their expeditions that they came across Sango who was grieving over the loss of her entire village at the hands of Naraku. She had tried to get her revenge upon Inuyasha who had been, at the time, supposedly the one who had killed everyone she ever knew. Soon she changed her mind, and the six of them, including Sango's two tailed youkai fire cat Kirara, traveled almost everywhere together. Trial after trial they faced, from Naraku separating his body from his heart at mount Hakouri to their fights against Hakudoshi and many more incarnations. One scenario after another up until now.

Naraku was finally dead, his ashes spread across the four winds and here they rested at last, but she didn't feel rested. Instead something ate away at her gut, telling her that the destruction of Naraku and all the battles they had faced in the past, had only been the beginning. Call it her intuition but somehow she knew that something bigger and uglier was coming their way, something infinitely stronger and more intelligent then Naraku had been.

"It was only a warm up act," Kagome murmured to herself, catching the attention of the rest of her comrades who were now watching her with interest and worry.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Turning deep azure eyes upon him, she frowned thoughtfully, "I...Did I say something?"

Frowning at her question, golden amber examined her eyes, hoping to catch something, anything, that would explain her strange behavior. Instead there was only sadness, and even that had diminished since her break down only two days previous. For a moment though, he could swear he saw something flash through her eyes, only to have it disappear the moment he tried to figure out what it was. Worry for her clouded his mind as Kikyo laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder to keep him at bay from saying anything he would later regret.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Kikyo asked softly, her deep brown gaze watching the younger miko in hopes that she would discover something that would give away what she had said.

Heaving a tired sigh, Kagome only shook her head and laid down, her back facing towards everyone but her son who had come to lay next to her. Emerald studied her for a moment before giving up and closing as he drifted off into his dreams. It had always amazed her, how well he could adapt to any given situation and to make the most of it, and every time he adapted made her all the more proud of her adopted son. A smile crossed her lips as she stroked her sons head before she too succumbed to slumber, her mind retreating from the gazes of those around her.

After that moment, things began to slowly, but surely, change. It started when Inuyasha and Kikyo announced their mating. The two of them often traveled off together to keep the village safe or just spent time outdoors with the kids. Soon after that, Sango and Miroku began to travel back and forth between the village and the taijya village that the two were slowly rebuilding. Slowly but surely, Shippou and Kagome were being left behind without thought or worry, though they always did visit and ask how the two were doing. Eventually though, winter came and it was just her and Shippou to weather it out alone in the small hut the villagers had built for them.

It was just after the winter passed and became spring, did her friends finally realize that they needed to visit her and Shippou. They had survived miraculously, but not unscathed as Kagome became suddenly very ill just before the season was done. When the snow had cleared away enough, he had gone off to find Kikyo in order to get medicine for his sickly mother who was slowly getting worse. Kikyo had come and helped her though the sickness leaving once Kagome was better to help the rest of those who had fallen ill as well. Kagome kept to herself though, watching from afar as Inuyasha and Kikyo went about their days, happy and content, leaving the younger miko to smile to herself at the happy visage of her best friend.

When Sango and Miroku visited, she found out that the two had gotten married and that Sango was now pregnant with Miroku's child. While initially happy for the pair, she couldn't help but feel a small twinge of envy flow through her as well as disappointment. She could deal with being without a life partner, it was the fact that two of her friends had married without her there to witness it, that ate away at her heart until she was once again left to dwell upon things that she could not change. Once she got over the hurt she had felt at their announcement, she once again began to live quietly, helping where she could, and learning as much as she could.

After a time, she had began to change in appearance. She no longer wore her clothes of the future, she had practically given that up long ago. Instead she had burnt the remains of the future until it was nothing more then cinders and changed into the outfit of a miko. No longer did she feel like she was Kikyo's shadow, instead she was just another miko looking to help where she could, and when summer passed and turned into fall, she was beginning to fall into a routine that kept her fairly happy and content.

It was then, right at the change of the season, that things once more took a turn for the little miko and it was going to make her life much, much stranger.

……

_I could feel my heart pound as I stared at the battlement, watching as the skies ran red in order to reflect the massacre of soldiers that took place before me. It was a gruesome and cruel sight to behold, one which one like myself had never wanted to see again in this lifetime. Unfortunately my eyes could not turn from the sight, could not even blink away from the horrific moment, it was like I was frozen. Nothing I could do at the moment could change their sorrowful end, and it was in that exact moment that I came upon helplessness for them, that someone entered the battlefield, her leather armor strapped over her miko robes, leaving me to guess at who she was._

_Of all the tales I had heard over years, there was one that stood out in my mind the most. The tale of Midoriko who fought a thousand youkai and a hanyou who wished to become something more, it was also the same tale that she created the shikon no tama. She had been a warrior miko, the last of her kind for none had the ability to take her place once she had passed on. This battle before me though, was nothing like Midoriko's tale, instead, another warrior miko stood upon the battlefield, drenched in blood with a sword in hand._

_She killed hundreds of youkai with one swoop, her movements quick and accurate, her eyes burn with fire as she let her energy flow through her weapon. My mouth could only hang open in shock as she sliced clean through her enemies, purifying them as she did so and I still could not move. I don't think movement mattered much at that moment though, for soon the scene had changed, this time another battle, another warrior miko. Images and stories of battles passed through my mind, one after another, each of a warrior miko and her battle against her foes before her untimely death. One occurrence occurred to me then, as I watched them one after another, it was that each battle I saw, was their last, and each warrior miko, was young. None appear old and withered, and while some did hold some streaks of silver in their locks of hair, they were all still relatively young, as if they hadn't aged._

_When Midorik's battle came up, I watched as she created the shikon from her soul, watched as she took the youkai before her, with her, and when it was all done, it was the final battle of the line of warrior mikos. Since that time, none had walked the earth, which made me wonder why I was even seeing any of this at all. Could it be that fate was trying to tell me something?_

_Soon after Midoriko's battle scene flashed through my dream, everything around me was shrouded in darkness, leaving me to be able to only see myself. It was a sight to see, me standing there in my miko robes, a content look on my face, but there was something behind me, an image, that made my own portrait seem, almost, impossible. As the scene began to get brighter, more vivid, my facial expression changed, horror was reflected in my eyes and anger controlled my body. Fires roared and people screamed in terror, running for their lives away from the shadows behind them and yet all I did was stand there, watching all of this._

_"This is only the fragment of a possible future to come, a future that will come if you stay upon the course you are heading."_

_I glanced around, trying to find the one who spoke, but her softly spoken words came from all around me, and the woman whose words reached me, was no where to be found. The only thing I could have seen in the pit of darkness, was the image of a burning village, Kaede's village, burning, but I was no where to be found. Did I leave to help? Was I ever there to begin with? I had no idea, had no idea where or why I was even there, except it appeared, that I was to alter something._

_"Only you change chance their history, only you can win your final battle without death."_

_My eyes widened, but I didn't understand what she meant, "We defeated Naraku," I called out, my fists clenched tight, "the jewel is gone, there can be nothing powerful enough now to even try to destroy everything!"_

_"Fool!"_

_Just then the scene changed, and there I was, sitting in the hut only two days after the discovery of the sealed well. My words that day, rang loud and clear, screaming out to my knowledge that I had known and as soon, had forgotten. Words that just now, were spoken again for me to hear, words that meant that time had come, to pick up my bow once more in order to defeat my enemy._

_"**It was only a warm-up act."**_

_Azure widening in pain, I whirled around, my gaze searching for the one who was informing me off all of things to come, things that I would certainly meet soon in the future, especially if my future was just like the one I saw before me, only moments previous to the image now playing before me. Those words kept repeating in my head like a mantra, over and over, the sound of my voice, echoing off the shadows around me._

_"Who are you!?" I cried out, both fear and anger moving through me as one, all directed at the source of my unbalance, the source that would take me from my contentedness. It was with trepidation though, that made me realize that the woman would no longer speak to me, I was on my own now._

_At least that is what I had told myself at the time, and it wouldn't be long before I realized that I would never hear that voice again, that I was truly on my own for this journey. I didn't realize it then, but much later, long after the discovery of my knew enemy, I would come to realize just how cruel and meticulous the fates were in directing one towards their destiny, a destiny I would have rather lived without. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, fate also had a way of stepping away once they had put a chosen thought into ones head._

_It was this very dream that caused me to leave upon my journey, this dream that gave me the courage to truly live once more._

……

A large brown leather bag lay upon the wood floor as she took one last look at the place she had called home the last few months, a place she sure she would be happy to leave. A feeling of excitement welled up in her stealing the breath from her body as she turned from the room and grabbed her bag on the way out her door. Of course escaping the village she had only just started to call home, without being noticed, was a difficult task once the members of her traveling companions were standing before her. She had no idea why they were there, or how they even found out about her leave, but at the front of the group was her Shippou, already dressed and ready to leave on some grand adventure with her.

She didn't have it in her heart either to leave him here with the others, instead she knew in her heart that she would be taking him along upon whatever it was she would face a head. What displeased her though, was the determined looks of her fellow comrades who looked ready to tie her down until she came to her senses, which of course she already had.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked her beloved hanyou friend in the eyes, "You can't stop me Inuyasha, I plan to leave with or without your permission."

"But Kagome-" Kikyo started, only for Sango to finish her sentence, "you don't know everything that's out there. You haven't even seen all of Japan yet, and you still plan on leaving? Without someone to guide you?"

Chuckling to herself she shook her head, "I'll have Shippou with me, that's more then enough, and if I get lost, there are villages out there that are sure to help a miko."

"So long as they aren't youkai," Miroku spoke seriously, his violet eyes dark with worry, "Look Kagome, you just aren't ready to face the outside world yet. Live here a little while longer, after all, you're happy here right?"

A sad smile fluttered across her lips as she looked each of her friends in the eye, "I have been content, but I wouldn't go as far to say that I've been happy. I'm not meant to stay in this place, not meant for this kind of living. I'm lonely, and though I have Shippou by my side, he's gone with one of you, working and being more grown up every day. More importantly then that, have any of you tried to visit me more then once every three or four months? I'm tired guys, and I wish to do things my way for a change, I need to find myself, and if he wishes, with Shippou by my side."

"Of course I will mama!" Shippou cried, "Why would you think otherwise? Is it because I leave you alone a lot?"

Laughing softly, she leaned down to stare into her son's emerald eyes, "Of course not, I just wanted to make sure this was what you wanted."

"Yes mama!"

Standing up she turned to her friends, but surprisingly, it was the serious look in Inuyasha's eyes that made her pause, "Is this truly what you want?" he asked her.

"Yes."

Heaving a sigh, he gave her a half smile and shook his head, "You're too stubborn to listen to reason wench. Just make sure you keep yourself and the whelp alive and whole, and write to me when you get the chance, I wish to know of how you are doing."

"Of course!" Kagome answered with a grin as she placed her bag down and pulled her silver haired friend into a large hug.

A sad smile fluttered across his lips as he wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip to hold her there just a little longer. He knew in his heart that this would be the last time he saw her for a long time to come, and even if it was only a moment, he wanted to cherish it will all his heart. His fingers dug into her ebony locks until he was nearly apart of her and then he pulled away with a grin upon his lips as he turned and walked away. The remaining three only gave her weak smiles as they too pulled her in for hugs.

"Keep your chin up, Kagome-chan, and don't try to take everything upon your shoulders, there are others that need to share the responsibility as well." Sango said, making Kagome chuckle at her.

"Practice your bow like I taught you and remember to keep your guard up, there are those who would use one like yourself to their advantage." Kikyo warned as she too gave advice to Kagome.

Finally it was Miroku who spoke, his eyes dark, his hands clenched around the staff, "Keep safe Kagome and fallow your path to wherever it may lead you. Also, no jumping into the bed of strangers, no matter how handsome they are, you just might get a surprise you don't like."

Two hits at once from Kikyo and Sango, put Miroku in his place leaving Kagome to laugh at their antics, "I'll miss you all, and tell Inuyasha, thank you, for me. It means a lot, what he said, despite him calling me a wench of course. Give him a good thump from me for that."

"I promise," Kikyo murmured.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kagome looked down a Shippou, her eyes sparkling as she shouldered her pack and began to walk away from the village, "Coming Shippou?"

"Yes!" He called racing off after her.

_That would be the last time I would ever see the village that I left behind, and it would be the last time any of us would be happy together and at peace like we had been at that moment. A massive force was slowly building up its strength in the central lands of the five kingdoms of Japan, and it would be the fiercest foe I would ever face. A foe that could possibly destroy everything I had ever come to love._


	4. Chapter II: Hidden In Leaves

**Chapter II **Hidden In Leaves

Tossing a green apple back and forth between her hands in contemplation, Kagome glanced at her son out the corner of her eye, watching as he happily munched on his own. The two of them had been traveling for a week already and Kagome was beginning to wonder if anything exciting would ever happen to them. Even at that moment she wished to be back on the hunt for jewel shards instead of roaming around the wild like a lost animal with no sense of direction whatsoever. Though she supposed being able to freely move of her own accord with no orders gave her a bit of freedom to move at her own pace this time.

Heaving a sigh, she glanced up at the leaves that decorated the trees, their green hues changing into fiery reds and oranges, golden yellows and soft browns. Autumn was upon them now and she couldn't help but breath in the wondrous crisp scent of rain that was sure to reach them within a day as they walked towards wherever they were headed. That also meant though, that the two of them would have to find shelter later that evening in order to keep themselves from catching a chill from the change in weather.

It was one of those moments that she wished more then ever, that she was still able to travel back to the future in order to bring warmer clothes to the past. Then again, she supposed that it was a good thing she could not travel to the future anymore, for living in luxury like that would have done her more harm then good. It was a good life lesson for her that she was sure her mother would have taught her eventually despite allowing her to remain a teenager who traveled through a magical well. Though a kind woman, Kagome's mother wasn't one to overly spoil her children, for a little while she would hold their hands to help them grow, and then eventually, just like riding a bicycle, she learned to let her children go.

Looking down at her soon who was nearly finished his apple, made her appreciate all that her own mother did for her, allowing her to grow and change like this. A smile fluttered across her lips as she sank her teeth into her apple and enjoyed the flavor that rolled over her tongue. Despite not knowing what direction they were headed in, or where they would end up, Kagome treasured this moment with Shippou, for she knew days like this wouldn't happen all the time. No, she learned her lesson from Naraku, they all did, and it was to learn to cherish the moments they had, for no one knew when everything would up and change, leaving them lifeless and filled with agony.

"Mama?"

Gazing down into bright emerald, her smile grew, "Yes?"

"Do you know where we are headed?"

Chuckling softly to herself she stopped in her tracks and kneeled down to place a hand on her son's shoulders who had grown to be the height of her waist now, "No Shippou, I do not. I had been wondering where we were headed just moments before, but I would like to think that no matter where we go, we will always have fun."

A grin replaced the small frown that had crossed his lips and his eyes sparkled with joy, "Yes mama! Always, we'll always have fun together."

Ruffling his crimson locks she stood up with a light laugh, his indignant expression at her actions leaving her a little amused. Deciding she liked teasing him, she ruffled his hair once more only for him to lightly shoo away her hand, least his messy hair become even more rumpled in appearance. Laughing softly she turned and began to walk away, her son quickly following in her footsteps, not wanting to be left behind.

Later in the day, as Kagome predicted, the two were forced to take shelter in a small cave, a small fire burning before them to keep them warm against the cool crisp air. Their breathes hung like white wisps in the air for a moment before fading off only to be replaced by more, the cool air trying to soak into their bodies. Shippou rested in her lap, his smaller body seeking heat from both her and the flames before them, in the process he too kept her warm. It was one of those moments that warmed her heart as she pulled a woolen blanket tighter around their bodies, her azure gaze staring off into the distance.

Leaves of many colors fell to the ground, carried upon a soft breeze that had slowly begun to get stronger as the dark skies cried upon the lands, watering the earth with the tears of heaven. From her place by the fire, such a sight was whimsical and breathtaking in it's natural state, something she could only ever see in the past then the future. It was a sight she would burn into her memory forever if only to save it's sight for those rough patches that were sure to turn up in the future.

Without waking her son, she slowly slid him from her lap and placed him upon his own bedroll before lightly placing the blanket upon him. After that was done, she slowly stood and scanned her surroundings before walking towards the entrance to the cave, enchanted slips of parchment in her hand to ward off any who approached them in the night. Then after placing them upon the entrance to the cave, she turned back to her own bedroll and pulled another blanket over her shoulders and reaching over, dropped a couple more pieces of wood over the dimming flames before she too laid down to rest her eyes. The soft crackle of the flames soothing her, along with the light patter of rain against the trees outside the cave, lulling her into a deep sleep that left her peaceful and unaware for the rest of the night.

Soft rays of light woke her the following morning, her eyes slowly opening to gaze out at forest that looked stunning in the sunlight. Droplets of rain from the night before sparkled in the sunlight as they sat upon the brightly colored leaves of autumn. The carpet of fallen leaves upon the ground and were damp from the light rain seemed made for walking upon, as if it was a long twisting road filled with many wonders that left her in awe. She would never get over such a magical sight as speckled birds hummed their morning song and the soft light of the sun shone down upon such a beautiful world.

Of course such a sight made her realize how much of this scenery would be lost to the changing of time as humans took the world over. It made her glad to experience such a sight, made her glad she could be apart of the past even more now, then before.

With a small smile upon her lips, she sat up and added kindle to the dead fire and relit it in order to make their morning breakfast before heading out. Placing a small pot upon it, she poured a bit of water from her waterskin into the pot and let it sit there to boil as she took out a small parcel with dried salted deer meat waiting to be cooked over the fire for their morning meal.

"Mama?" a soft childlike voice called out from underneath his covers.

Chuckling to herself she pulled the blanket away from his head to stare into sleepy emerald eyes, "So you're awake now?"

"Yes mama," he murmured as he sat up and began to rub the sleep from his eyes, his small hands fisted in order to do so. It reminded her of how much of a kid he really still was in light of everything that had happened to them over the long years.

Her calloused hand reached out to stroke her son's bright red hair, her eyes softly watching him as her other hand held the parcel of meat. When she spotted the boiled water from the corner of her eye she quickly removed the pot and replace it with a couple pieces of meat from the package. Returning the rest to it's spot in her light leather bag, she returned to the task of making their morning breakfast.

It wasn't long later that the two had the cave cleaned out and discarded of the burnt fire wood before they were headed upon their way once more. Clouds still covered the sky, barely covering the sun as they made their way towards the south, it was a change in direction from their long traveled roads. By midday the light had vanished completely and Kagome had resigned herself to pulling a long cloak from her pack in order to keep herself warm and dry from the rain that was sure to break away from the skies anytime soon. Her son had pulled on his own cloak as well, as both kept their small leather packs underneath their cloaks to keep their equipment dry.

As the first droplets of rain began to fall, Kagome and Shippou had steadied their pace to a slow walk to keep themselves from coming upon any kind of accident they were sure to face. While she had moved on from being clumsy and ungraceful, she still had her moments where she broke away from that and once more reverted to the teen she had been when she had first come through the well.

It was in that moment though, that destiny made itself present as they broke through some trees and came upon a road that had been well traveled upon. A large traveling caravan was upon the move, many canvas cover wagons moved in concession, one after another, looking like a train as they moved. It was surely a sight to see especially in this time of year and what made it even more curious was the sight of youkai and humans working side by side. Hanyous could also be seen hiding out in some of the wagons, though they were impeccably young, it warmed her heart to see such unity in two spiteful races. It made her wonder where they were headed and why so many of them were headed there.

As her son and herself stopped along side the road to watch this concession, a small head poked out from one of the wagons and spotted her miko robes that peeked out from under her cloak. In a small whoop of happiness, the young girl hopped out of her wagon and raced towards the two of them, her cat-like ears on top her head twitching in anticipation. Her big hazel eyes gazed up at Kagome as the girl slid to a stop right in front of her leaving an small smile to etch itself deeper upon Kagome's lips.

The young hanyou girl reached out a clawed hand to grip the miko's as she began to pull her towards the wagon she had been traveling. Many curious eyes watched as the young girl did this, their own gazes aware of the young kitsune that followed in her steps, watching them warily as they moved. It relaxed them all to know that the miko traveled with her own youkai companion especially seeing as most mikos would never be caught traveling with a youkai. They were made to kill youkai, not befriend them, which made a few of them wonder what made her so different, why was she willing to let a young youkai follow her around like her own adopted son did.

"Can you help my brother?" the young hanyou asked, her hazel eyes shining hopefully up at Kagome as they stopped just outside the wagon.

Glancing at the wagon they walked beside, she found her gaze being drawn towards the cloth covered back that swung open just enough for the sickly body of a young hanyou to catch her sight. She was in no way able to say no to either the little girl or her heart for that matter, as she nodded her consent and looked down at the hanyou bouncing around her. Taking one look at her son who was watching the bouncing hanyou curiously, she let herself be drawn into the back or the caravan where an slightly older looking girl sat there looking after the young hanyou the best she could.

Long locks of red fell over the young female youkai's shoulder as her piercing gold eyes glanced up to look at the new comers to the caravan. Her eyes widened as she shifted around to let the miko who had graced them with her company, to come up to the boy to see if she could do anything to help. While the miko checked the boy, the red haired youkai looked at the other youkai that had entered, his emerald eyes watching the woman and the sickly hanyou closely, almost as if he was looking out for her. It was strange to see a miko looking after hanyou, or even letting a youkai follow her around as her companion. More then that, to see someone that was almost close to being her own kin hanging around a miko whose natural enemy were youkai, it was a strange sight.

"Shippou."

"Yes mama."

Those that resided in the caravan excluding the miko, her son Shippou, and the sickly hanyou, all glanced at the two shocked. The young hanyou girl, and the young kitsune youkai hadn't ever heard, let alone seen a youkai call a miko mother, it was stranger to see that these two corresponded well. Barely a word spoke, but already Shippou was readying whatever was needed in order to heal the young hanyou's brother at any cost. It left the others wondering how long the two had been together for such a bond to have happened between them. At the moment though, their thoughts on the subject were put on hold when the young hanyou boy began coughing, his dull emerald eyes open and staring up at the ceiling, unseeing.

Worried, Kagome placed a cool cloth over the boy's forehead as she instructed her son to heat the water in her canteen. Doing so with his kitsune fire, he quickly warmed the canteen and then poured some into a bowl he had pulled out of one of their packs to use. From there, he pulled out two more items meant for grinding, a suribachi and a surikogi which he planned to use to make special tea his mother had once taught him to make in times like this. After placing some of the herbs he had taken out of one of the packs, he placed them inside the suribachi and used the surikogi to start grinding the plans into small bits.

Once the dried plants were crushed, he added them to the heated water and let them steep, while he was doing this his mother was busy checking the young child for other symptoms. While the two are doing this, a woman enters the back of the caravan and pauses, her emerald eyes taking in the sight of the woman helping her son and the miko robes that Kagome wore. Instead asking what the miko was doing there, the woman sat herself next to the hanyou cat and the kitsune girl, her worried gaze firmly resting on the hanyou boy that Kagome was tending to.

For the next hour Kagome concentrated on the child until there was little more she could do but wait, and by then, she had turned her attention to the woman who had grabbed onto the boy's hand.

"Is he your son?" Kagome asked softly, her gaze gently probing.

Shifting her gaze from the boy to the miko, the woman gave a slight nod, her long braid falling over her shoulder as she did so, "Yes. His name is Sanyu. He's my precious baby, I almost lost him in birth long ago, and because he survived, we named his Sanyu, happiness."

Smiling at the woman, Kagome placed a hand over hers, "He'll be alright, I can promise you that, he's already no longer in danger and is on his way to making a full recovery. I'm sure in about a week he'll be running around happily, and getting into as much trouble as boys his age tend to do."

Taking her hand from her daughter's, she grabbed a hold of Kagome's and gave them a light squeeze, "Thank you miko, for everything."

Returning the smile, Kagome gave a small chuckle, "It's no problem at all, but I suppose you should be thanking the young girl at your side for coming to me. Another day and there wouldn't have been anything I could do for little Sanyu."

Turning towards the cat hanyou, the woman pulled her into a tight hug, tears collecting at the corner of her bright emerald eyes, "Thank you so much Chidori, my baby girl. Thank you."

Clutching her mother to her, Chidori let tears of her own fall down her cheeks in happiness her own whispered words reaching her mother's ears. The kitsune youkai just smile brightly at the two as she turned towards Kagome and gave a small bow, her gold eyes filled with thanks for what Kagome had down. Whispering her own welcomes in return, Kagome once more turned her attention back to the boy who within an hour had already gained back his natural color, and the dull glaze of his eyes had all but vanished leaving him to sleep peaceful and to wake up more aware of his surroundings then before.

It was in that moment that Kagome became aware of two things. One, she was extremely glad that her miko powers also allowed her to heal those of youkai nature, and two, it made her realize just how much she loved making others happy. While growing up and going on quests to find shards of the shikon no tama, helping people had seemed like a duty, something she had to do in order to correct some of her errors. Then when questing had finished and she had settled down, it became even more important that she helped the people of the village, but they more often then not, went to Kikyo for that, and so she felt obsolete. Now, sitting there in the caravan, the happiness around her made itself known, the fact that others were happy because of her, made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Heaving a soft sigh, she stroked the young hanyou's hair, her eyes staring into the distance as her son watched her with a knowing look in his eyes. He too had learned that they were appreciated and that small things really made his mother happy more then anything else ever had. To see her giving real smiles, it was a wonderful change to behold before him, and he couldn't wait to experience more of what made her, Kagome, his adoptive mother.

Turning her attention back to the happy trio, Kagome's smile softened even more, "If it is alright with you, um..."

The mother of Sanyu and Chidori turned to her and gave a small chuckle, "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself, my name is Ren."

Bowing her head a little Kagome murmured a soft thank you before continuing, "As I was saying, if it is alright with you Ren-san, I would like to stay overnight to make sure he doesn't relapse."

Eyes widening, an even bigger smile crossed Ren's lips, "Of course Miko-sama, we would be delighted to have you stay longer. I just hope we're not taking you away from any pressing matters."

Shaking her head, Kagome chuckled, "No, no, my son and I were headed in no particular direction. We're just travelers with an unknown destination."

"Unknown?" Emerald eyes widened, "You just travel anywhere?"

Letting laugh escape her pale lips Kagome nodded, "Yes, that's how we've always done it, even when we hunted Naraku. I guess traveling feels so natural even now that we don't bother looking for a destination."

If possible Ren's eyes got wider along with the other two, "Naraku? That vile hanyou? You went after him?"

Blinking, Kagome settled back letting her son curl up next to her as he rested his head on her knee, "That is such a long story."

The kitsune girl sat up straighter with her wide golden eyes, "Oh please tell us Miko-sama, please. We wish to hear your great tale!"

Instead of smiling, Kagome gave a small sigh and shook her head a bit, "Only if you do something for me in return."

"What is that Miko-sama?" the kitsune asked apprehensively.

Smiling gently at them, Kagome tilted her head to the left, "What's your name young one?"

Blinking, the youkai's eyes widened, "I'm called Ayako, Miko-sama."

"Okay," Kagome nodded her well, "well then, Ayako-chan, Ren-san, Chidori-chan, my request is that you all call me Kagome. I've always hated formalities, and if I'm going to be looking after the boy, then it just doesn't seem right to use any on me."

Startled, the three glanced at each other, unsure of how to take this request. No miko had ever asked them of this before, but then again, this was the first miko they had seen that had been willing to travel with youkai and talk with hanyou as if they were equals. The fact that not only was she talking to them as equals, but as if they were comrades, didn't escape their knowledge either, instead, it only furthered their belief that they couldn't of had any better luck then the miko sitting before them. Shippou on the other hand, couldn't help the small snicker that escaped his lips, already knowing the way his mother was before anyone. It was something that always excited him to see, every time they left the village to go to the next.

"Yes Kagome-sam."

Sighing but knowing she wouldn't get them to completely take off the honorific, she decided to settle with the telling of her tale, "I suggest you prepare yourself for this tale and get comfortable, for it'll be long and filled with treacherous roads." Once she had seen to their comfort and had changed Sanyu's cloth, she sat back and began stroking Shippou's fiery hair, "This tale starts just over fifty years ago with a miko who guarded the Shikon no Tama and her hanyou lover."

They listened with rapt attention as Kagome told the story of Kikyo and Inuyasha, how Naraku's trickery had pitted the two against each other in a fit of rage and anger. She told how Onigumo had loved the miko Kikyo and had sold his body and soul to the youkai in order to become strong enough to take Kikyo and the jewel she safe guarded. Kagome told of how the hanyou Inuyasha stole the jewel after being tricked, and raced away in order to use the jewel to make him a full youkai. She told of how in a fit of anger and sorrow, the miko Kikyo had sealed her lover to the Goshinboku unable to fully kill her love.

"But Kagome-sama," Chidori spoke up, "why didn't they see through the trickery? Was Naraku really that great and powerful that he destroyed the love between the two? I thought love was supposed to be powerful."

Chuckling sadly, Kagome shook her head, "Unfortunately Naraku was a devious hanyou who had devious plots and schemes. If anything could be said of the twisted hanyou, it was that he was intelligent, but he had no idea about the bonds of friendship and love that eventually led to his downfall. While tricking the miko and the hanyou boy was easy, it was because their trust in the world was already so fragile. The miko always suspected that someone would try to use her for the jewel, and while she was kind, she was jaded and worn from protecting the shikon no tama. She was planning on getting her hanyou to wish upon the jewel so that he could become human, all in order to rid the world of the shikon forever.

"As for the hanyou, he had spent his life running and fighting, forever separated from everything because he was a disgrace, a contaminated being that should have never existed, or at least that's what everyone constantly told him. He constantly felt as if he was trying to make up for some sort of short coming that was never his fault, and yet he was the one always blamed. By humans, it was because of his youkai father, a creature who had abandoned him at first sight, and to youkai, it was because his mother had enchanted her way into his father's bed. So he was left alone, untrusting of the world or anyone until he had met the miko he would later come to fall in love with."

It was Ayako this time who interrupted with her own questions, "So because the world had turned their back upon them, they felt unable to trust anyone? Not even what their own hearts told them?"

Giving a half smile, Kagome heaved a sigh, "Especially because of what their hearts told them. Its not easy to bare your heart to someone, and once you do, you're showing your own weaknesses and strength to that individual, giving them the power to either destroy you, or make you feel loved. Because the world showed so little of love and kindness to them, it was hard to do the same for each other, despite the comradery they found in each other. Once Naraku played them against each other, is was easy to turn their love, their untrusting hearts upon one another."

Sometime during the telling of the story, Kagome had noticed that the caravan had stopped moving and that she had attracted an arrange of listeners. Many of the young children were listening from outside, their ears intent upon her story as she told the tale of Kikyo and Inuyasha. It was almost hard to believe that so many had come to listen to her tales and adventures, and it left her wondering herself, if the tales were that great. She suppose so though, for even while telling it, she got into the telling so much that she felt she was reliving it herself, even though she hadn't ever seen what had happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo all those many years ago.

Just when she was about to pick up her tale again, a male cat youkai looked into the back of the caravan his hazel eyes glancing over them, "Miko-sama, the caravan leaders wish to speak to you."

Eyes widening a bit, Kagome nodded and stood, her son following in her wake as the two prepared to leave the back of the caravan, "Make sure you change his cloth every once in a while, and when he wakes up, to give him some more of that tea I had prepared for him."

Chidori and Ayako both nodded as they stayed behind to look after the boy while Ren and the cat youkai led Kagome and Shippou towards the meeting place. Kagome could hardly believe her eyes when she stepped out of the back of the caravan though. They were in a fairly large clearing overlooking a small village just a few miles away, sunlight poured into the clearing and many had made small little campfires and prepared to stay for the night. Children of all kinds rushed around playing games with each other while the woman looked after their campsite and laid out laundry to air dry and beds to air out. It was a peaceful sight that warmed Kagome's heart as she and Shippou made their way over to the largest campsite in the clearing.

The men all stood around watching as the four of them got closer, some women were there to, their gazes piercing and suspicious. Shippou walked a little a head of Kagome trying to look ferocious and strong while Kagome kept her hand upon his shoulder in order to keep him from doing anything they might later regret. The two of them understood well that unless invited, none was welcome within their traveling group which made Kagome both at ease and otherwise. She only hoped they would at least let her stay in order to help the boy, and then she would leave them to their devices and carry on to wherever her adventure takes her next.

"Miko-sama," one of the elders addressed her, his wizened ebony eyes watching her steadily, "Kentetsu has informed me that you have no specific direction you are headed in."

Frowning, she glanced around before her azure gaze landed upon the cat youkai that had come to get her only moments ago. It was quite obvious from the glances he kept passing Ren, that he was the father of those two hanyou, and if he had been traveling with them while she was helping the boy, then he would have heard her conversation. Turning her eyes to her son, their gazes met and his emerald sparkled with worry for what might happen upon their answer, but Kagome was not.

Turning her sight back to the elders, she gave a firm nod, "That is right, elder-sama, I'm not headed in any particular direction."

Nodding his head at her answer, he glanced around at the different people standing around them before turning his attention back towards her, "I also hear that you travel with a youkai companion and that you call him your son, is this not also true?"

"Yes," she answered, brows furrowed, wondering where they were going with this, "I've adopted him as my son and have looked after him these past couple of years since our first meeting. May I inquire, elder-sama, where it is you are going with these questions?"

Giving a nod towards her, he heaved a sigh, "In order for us to answer your question, you must hear me out, Miko-sama. Many of us, as you see, are youkai, hanyou, or even human. We are outcasts with our villages and have left our homes least someone try to harm us more then they already have. In our travels we have come together as a family, making our way towards a rumored place, said to be grander then any of us could imagine. It is said by some travelers that to the south there is a great city filled with all kinds of youkai and human, living together in prosperity and peace, as if they know nothing of the discord among their races. Hanyou are welcomed and not shunned, and all types of children school together and are raised up to learn the ways of the city and history of Japan.

"We wish to go there and become apart of that great community and feel free to be among our different races without prejudice."

Listening to the old youkai, Kagome found herself wondering if such a place existed, and if so, why hadn't her companions or herself ever hear of it? More importantly, why hadn't Naraku ever tried to take advantage of such a place, unless it was like Horai Island and had its own barrier that kept out evils like him. If that was the case though, she feared what type of repercussions would come with having such a barrier, and what would happen if it were to ever fall.

"What is this place called?" She asked softly.

Heaving a sigh the elder shook his head, "No one knows Miko-sama, only that it lays to the South and if the guards of the city find us worthy, they will guide us there from a certain point."

Frowning thoughtfully, Kagome gave a slight nod, "I see. Alright, so what is it you wish to ask me then, Elder-sama?"

Looking around, there were no longer any hostile faces, instead they appear almost beseeching as if they understood what their elder was asking for and agreeing. Whatever the case was, they no longer seemed as if they didn't trust her, but quite the opposite, though Kagome had no clue why they had quickly changed their attitude towards her. She hadn't done anything worthwhile or anything really, that would make them loose their guard around her, even more so since she could understand why they were acting so. Still, it would be interesting to hear what the elder had to ask her in the light of everything going on around them.

Turning his attention towards her once more, the elder sighed again, "We wish to ask for your help upon this journey Miko-sama, in order to keep the children happy and safe, to help the sickly and to ward off those youkai who would seek to harm us."

It was in that small moment that Kagome felt a pull to say yes, and it made her wonder why exactly she had so desperately wanted to agree. Upon seeing the pleading faces of those around them, save a couple here or there that were a little more reserved regardless, she had almost said yes. It was her son's face in the end that had her fully agreeing and saying she would be more then happy to accompany them upon their travels. She supposed that he wanted to be around others his age, to feel like he was a kid again before they went off upon another adventure. For that reason alone, she caved in and full heartedly accepted the traveling group's request.

……

Sitting herself in front of a small campfire, Kagome glanced up into the black sky, the stars shining extra bright that night for the weary travelers. Most of the children were already asleep while the adults were finishing off their duties for the night, the wives heading to bed and the husbands staying up a little longer for a drink here or there. Despite being travel worn, most of the people seemed to have rejoiced in her coming, for they were a happy cheerful lot that sung and danced together before sending off their children to bed. Shippou was already asleep upon his bedroll, but Kagome herself could not sleep, her mind traveling back to conversation from earlier.

It was strange that her previous companions and herself had never heard of this city without a name, especially seeing that it would be like paradise to those without a place in the world. Though she supposed a city without a name would be hard to find, regardless if anyone had heard of it or not, it just meant that the people would stay safe and protected from creatures like Naraku.

Sighing softly she glanced at her son Shippou with a small smile upon her face, if such a place existed like these people said it did, then there would be safe place for her and her son to settle down. Her lips turned down at that thought though, did such a place really exist for them though? Was she free from her duties to be able to even contemplate such a thing, for the warning of her dreams had been quite clear. Her frown deepened as she turned her gaze upon their campfire, the dreams were still as secretive as ever, leaving her with more questions then answers.

"Kagome-sama?"

A soft pale hand landed on Kagome's shoulder as a figure appeared next to her, emerald eyes as expressive as the first time Kagome had seen them, "Is there something wrong Ren-san?"

The brunette ruefully as she sat next to the miko, her legs folded neatly under her as her pale hands lay clasped in her lap, "Actually," the woman murmured softly, "I've come to thank you for everything you've done for us. If it wasn't for you, I might have lost my son. I appreciate what you did for him and my family."

Letting a smile overcome her features, Kagome turned towards Ren and rook the woman's hands into her own, cradling them as if they were something fragile and yet holding them as if she could protected them from the world, "I am glad I was able to heal him for a child's life should never be cut short, just giving him that extra period to live has already made my heart happy. If there is anything I can do over the course of my stay for you, just say the worlds and I'll do anything for you that is within my power."

Those expressive emerald eyes sparkled as the woman threw her arms around Kagome knocking the two of them over leaving the miko breathless and arousing Shippou from his sleep. Ren laughed softly as she pulled herself up and off of Kagome before holding out a hand to the said miko and helped her upon her feet. Kagome laughed a little as she was being helped up and when she was on her feet, she turned her gaze towards her son who was sitting up and looking at them with blurry eyes. Another light laugh escaped her, for some strange reason, for the first time in a long time, she felt light and happy, it was something that hadn't occurred to her that would happen.

A soft happy sigh escaped her as she walked over to her son's side and kneeled down next to him, her calloused hands pushing him to lay upon his back. Gentle soothing words escaped her lips as she sung to him softly, her hands running through his hair in such a way that let him once more drift back to sleep with a content smile upon his lips. It had been such a long time since Kagome had any type of true happiness, and in one single moment, thanks to a woman whose own son is sick, Kagome found herself laughing and smiling.

Giving her son a kiss on the forehead, Kagome pushed herself to her feet and turned to give Ren a soft smile, "I think I shall check on Sanyu once more tonight and then I myself will head to bed."

"Me too," Ren said, her eyes softening at the mention of her son.

The two of them walked side by side back to the caravan that held Sanyu, their companionable silence not bothering them a bit. Kagome had, upon reaching the hanyou child, done all the checks she needed and had softly voiced to Ren that thanks to his youkai blood, he would be up and running again in a day or two. The woman had responded enthusiastically to this and had nearly fell the both of them with another hug, but Kagome had managed to catch herself before she succumbed and hit the ground with a soft thumb a light laugh escaping her lips. It felt truly wonderful to be able to make someone smile like that, it made her feel lighter, as if a burden had been taken off her shoulders as she smiled and welcomed the woman.

Once she had settled into her bedroll, she couldn't help but grin up at the sky and thank the kami for leading her to this new path and giving her a chance to become someone again. To be needed, to laugh, to cherish every moment given to her, that was what she was facing now, and her heart swelled with joy to be facing it.

Her eyes closed slowly and her grin faded to a gentle smile as she rolled onto her side and curled up. The heavy aura that had once surrounded her was gone, and in her sleep she looked so young and innocent once more, almost vulnerable. Emerald eyes brightened at the prospect as he too finally fell back to sleep, his thoughts dancing around his mother, happy to finally see a smile back upon her lips once more.

……

Sunlight filled the clearing nearly blinding her as her azure eyes opened to take in everything around her. For some reason she felt as if she was whole again, the night having left to create a new day as she turned her sights upon those that were waking up like she was. The sun had most likely risen not long ago for she could still feel the pull of the night upon her but the chattering of the birds and the dew upon the colored leaves of autumn caused her to rise from her bedroll and start the morning fire. Children's laughter echoed about the clearing as mothers made the breakfast and scolded them for their ruckus so early in the morning.

Men moved about, taking down the items that needed to be packed away and discarding the ones that they didn't need. Some left to hunt while others helped their wives, patted their child's head or talked amongst themselves, it was a magical sight to see. Everyone coordinated their movements so well with each other, as if they had done this everyday of their lives and she couldn't help but feel like part of one big family, one large community. Sure, back in the future, she had seen many sights, had watched many families as they walked together and so forth, but the camaraderie, the warmth, it was all here in this small clearing with these strange races coming together.

Chuckling to herself as a small girl ran upon to Shippou's bedroll and looked down at his fiery red locks, her curious jade eyes wide. Crouching down the girl poked her son in the side and giggled as he flailed an arm and turned over as if he had never been disturbed. Deciding it was too fun to watch him do this, the girl poke him again and the kitsune youkai jerked up, his emerald eyes wide as he turned to stare at the giggling girl next to him. For a moment he appeared stunned and then he found himself tumbling backwards out of his bedroll which caused Kagome to start laughing at his stunned face.

"Shippou my son, what lack of manners you have." She said to him with mirth, "And here I thought I raised you better," she mock sighed leaving her son to only gawk at her in silence.

The girl on the other hand was intrigued and stood up, her small hand held out awaiting for him to shake it. Of course he shook himself out of his stupor and shook her hand before pulling away quickly and rushing to the other side of the fire, now considerably red faced.

Taking pity on the poor boy, Kagome turned kind eyes upon the girl, "What's your name young one?"

"Usagi," the girl whispered quietly, her hands suddenly behind her back as she stared shyly up at the miko before her, "is he your son?"

Grinning at the girl Kagome nodded, "Yup. I adopted him as my own a couple of years ago now. Why don't you come and join us for breakfast, your family is welcome too if you like."

A wide smile forms upon the girls lips as she grins at Kagome and sits next to Kagome, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Shippou on the other hand sulked after having been rudely awakened by that girl who was now occupying his mother's attention, it just didn't feel fair to him. Crossing his arms he turned his head to the side and huffed never once noticing his mother's amused gaze as she giggled to herself at her sweet child's jealousy.

It was shaping up to be quite a morning, she thought to herself as she poured some water from her canteen into a small pot and placed it upon a rack for the fire.

She was right about the morning though as more children who were curious came to sit next to her fire their eyes pleading with her to tell them a story. By this point Shippou had finished sulking and had taken it upon himself to help his mother narrate her stories, starting from the moment they first met. She told them of her son's trickery upon the hanyou named Inuyasha and how he had taken her shards in order to get revenge for his father. She explained of his bravery as he tried and failed to protect her from the thunder brother's and how he took his chances against the raging hanyou who didn't like what he had done.

Shippou helped her explain about their battle, how it was his illusions that saved her, and how the spirit of his father protected them from nearly dying at the thunder brother's hands. It was at this point that Shippou went on to explain about the foolish hanyou and his need to constantly be subdued due to his own sharp tongue. He also told of the times he played mean little tricks upon the foolish hanyou and hammed up his roles in their stories, how he was the big hero. It was amusing watching as he made friends with the large group of children and made Kagome feel inexplicit amounts of joy just from the scene itself.

It was in that one morning that she had felt she had made the right decision in agreeing to accompany the caravan upon their travels. She was sure that this was the right move and that wherever they were head was in the right direction and that she hoped upon their arrival that it would be everything these people were looking for.

……

"Alright Sanyu, it seems that everything is in order, you're free to move around again," Kagome informed the young cat hanyou whose cute little ears twitched in excitement, "but," she said once more, her heart going out to the boy who had suddenly deflated at her but, "I don't want you overdoing it. You're just getting over this sickness, so if you start to feel tired I want you to take a small break and sit down somewhere to rest a bit or you might relapse."

His sulky expression caused her to smile a bit as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder causing him to look up into her eyes. If she hadn't found herself attached to the boy already, those bright emerald eyes of his would have caused her to fall in love with him at that moment. They reminded her so much of her own son's eyes that she couldn't help the smile that fell upon her lips as she gently pushed him and told him that he could go play with the other children. The boy though was hesitant which left her curious as he turned around to face her, his small clawed hands playing with the hem of his shirt as he looked down a bit, appearing to be deep in thought. After a moment though, he stopped fidgeting and lifted his head to gaze up at her, a large grin fastening itself upon his lips.

"Thank you onee-san!"

Stunned she watched as the boy raced away to go play with her son and the other children, their childish squeals and yells echoing about the clearing. Her heart swelled at the fact that he called her big sister despite the fact that he was small enough to be her son, especially in the day and age that they currently lived in. Giving a soft hm to herself, she pulled herself out of her stupor and turned only to start, her azure eyes going wide as she stared at Ren.

"Oh my," the woman spoke with amusement, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Shaking her head, Kagome gave the woman a bright smile, "No, it's alright, it's my own fault for not paying attention to my surroundings."

Clucking her tongue, the woman regarded Kagome with a tilt of her head, "You shouldn't have to be on guard here, little one, you're not longer chasing after that vile hanyou."

Nodding her head in agreement, Kagome turned eyes upon the children who were too busy chasing each other to notice the adult's watching eyes, "You're right, we're all finally free from that vile creature." Heaving a sigh, she turned to Ren, "It's just," pausing she collected her thoughts for a moment before heaving a sight, "I just can't help but feel as something will try to ruin the peace that we have finally found."

Laying a hand on the younger female's shoulder, she gave the girl a small sympathetic smile, "I'm sure that if that time ever comes, you will give it your all to keep a smile on those children's faces. For now though, Kagome-chan, just enjoy the peace you have found. Don't let dark thoughts cloud these happy moments."

Chuckling to herself, the miko nodded her head and gave a sly amused smirk, "No more sama? I'm hurt to think I've dropped in ranks."

Hazel eyes widened as Ren backed up a step, her hands held up, "I meant no disrespect but I thought-" the woman was interrupted by Kagome's laughter as the young miko grinned at Ren. The elder woman raised a brow and crossed her arms, unamused, "That was so mean."

Giving a cheeky grin, Kagome turned and skipped back to her camp area, calling over her shoulder to the other woman, "Yes, but you should have seen your face."

Throwing up her hands as if asking the gods why they were punishing her, Ren followed the miko if only to continue their amusing banter.

"You know," Kagome said as she kneeled down and began to pack up her supplies, Ren kneeling at her side, "your son really lives up to his name. I've never seen a child with a brighter smile upon their face like the one he displayed to me this morning. It truly amazes me and makes me feel as if the sun is before me rather then up in the sky, he can certainly brighten up the world if he put his mind to it."

Ren glanced at her two children and chuckled softly, "Surprisingly he has always been that way, even if he's sick or has hurt himself. In all the years since I've had him I've never once heard him raise his voice or seen him cry, if anything he's always smiling and happy. He's never been real talkative but you can tell just by looking in his eyes that he's already telling you everything there is to know about him and everything around him. Even now that boy still takes me by surprise, but I suppose that just makes him so much like his father."

Laughing now Ren turned her gaze upon Kagome who was staring at the children with wonder in her eyes, "Chidori is more like me on the other hand, loud, rambunctious and so full of life. Nothing stops her in her tracks for long and she's always taking such great care of Sanyu, you can tell she loves him so much. She's impulsive and sometimes a little brash, which is why it didn't surprise me when I heard she had taken you by the hand and brought you over to our caravan to help her brother out. For all that front she puts up though, she's a good girl with a large heart and I can tell that no matter what, my little girl will never go astray."

Smiling Kagome turned her head and nodded at Ren, "I used to be like her, and probably a part of me still is," she turned her eyes upon the cloudless skies, "my mother used to say the same things of me. She was always telling everyone of her impulsive daughter who had an infinity for life and could never be deterred from helping someone in need. She always told me that she could never be prouder of me then she already was, she said that no matter what, she knew I would follow my heart and that she wished me all the best in the world. I miss her so much."

Despite the smile upon her face, tears collected in the corner of her eyes but she did not shed them, "When my way home was taken from me, I cried and shouted that it was not fair. For a long time I felt as if a part of me had died and I could not move, could not eat, sometimes I swore that could not even breath. If it were not for my son, I probably would have stopped living that day." Chuckling she turned to grin at Ren whose bright hazel showed her distress for the younger woman, "One morning my friends had, had enough and dragged me from my bedroll and forced me to look around and open my eyes. It was a day I could never forget, for those worried eyes all staring back at me, it was the sadness in my son's gaze that broke whatever sorrow I had been wallowing in.

"I told myself that I never wanted to see tears in his eyes again. I found myself that day once more and began to pick up the pieces of my broken life and started fresh. He's been by my side ever since and your son, Sanyu, reminds me so much of Shippou, your daughter, of my old life, and I can't help but feel as if I'm connected once more to the world. I feel whole and at peace here. Thank you."

Tears rolled down the elder woman's face as she pulled a surprised miko into her arms and held her tight, "While I can never replace your mother," Ren spoke, "you'll always have a place here in this caravan. So thank you, for everything you've done for my family and know that whatever is within my power, I will help you should you ever ask."

Kagome closed her eyes and hugged the woman back, the echos of people around her causing her heart to tighten with the knowledge that she had a home again. Children's laughter hung in the air, adults chatted and moved about gathering their things and all during this, peace wove itself around each and every heart. It was a sight she would never let go of. It was like magic, this camaraderie she had found, hidden in the brightly colored leaves of fall, and she wondered if maybe fate was finally kind enough to let her find herself a home once more.

_It always left me breathless, those small moments like the one in the clearing. This was a life I had always dreamed of, had always envisioned and I could have never imagined that I would have found something, anything like the one I had found myself in that day. It was from that moment I had found myself saying that no matter what I would protect them, this new family of mine, even after we reached the gates of the large city of the south. Of course I never knew that despite fate's loving hand that morning, that day, that I would be sentenced to keeping my vow, no matter the cost. I never knew that despite everything, I would find myself unable to protect one of those I cherished most._


	5. Chapter III: Troubles Upon The Way

**Chapter III**

_Troubles Upon The Way_

The evening sunlight waned as dusk began to settle over the skies, brilliant colors stretching across the horizon as the children of the caravan looked on in awe. Stars were already twinkling in the darkening sky and the soft light of the rising crescent moon shone down upon the world. The fading light of the sun bounced off the brightly colored leaves letting the travels witness the dazzling sight before the sun disappeared completely beyond the horizon. Children fell into step with their family and caretakers as the adults began to put them to bed for the night, some protesting even as they yawned. If any lone traveler were to have come upon such a sight, they would have stopped and watched on, amazed at large family that moved in such a way that one would have thought they were always that way.

Kagome herself had once thought that, but now she had become part of the traveling caravan as she tucked her own son into his bedroll within the same caravan that Ren's own children occupied. It had surprised Kagome to find out that they traveled through the night sometimes until they could find the right spot to settle down, but she knew that it was probably a wise thing to do instead of just settling. They were constantly sending some of their fighters out to check the surrounding areas in case of attack or raids and so far they had been lucky. Deep down though, she knew that luck could only last for so long until something would happen to take it all away, just as it had always happened for her traveling companions and herself in the days of Naraku.

Exiting the back of the caravan, she stretched her legs and arms before throwing her quiver of arrows over her shoulder and held her long bow in one hand. Walking along side the place her son laying resting, she allowed her thoughts to stray as she stared up at the night sky taking in a sight that she had been graced with since her first time traveling through the ancient bone-eaters well. A light breeze fluttered past her, her long ebony locks fluttering up it until they settled once more around her leaving her with a slight chill. Autumn had its glories, but in an era that was equipped with the luxuries of electric heating and gas powered vehicles, the chill of night easily got to her. In some ways, such a thing humbled her, and while she surely missed the in door plumbing of her time, she could easily say that she much preferred the hard working environment of the Edo period.

Heaving a small sigh, her gaze turned once more from the glorious skies to the few left still walking, made up mostly of men in the darkness of night. Weapons hung at their sides or rested in their hands, their eyes were constantly searching, looking for a quarry that might or might not be there. It was this restlessness that wormed its way into her heart and made her realize that the easiness of the previous days was in fact a grace period from the moments like these. She could understand the reasons for it, such a large traveling caravan just right for the pickings. If anything, such a large caravan would have a big red target printed on the side because anyone would notice them and find themselves wishing to plunder such a peaceful traveling group.

Eyes darkening, she too began searching her surroundings, gaze piercing in the darkness, taking in the pitch black that set her senses on edge. Each sound, each rustle of the trees or splash of water made her want to jump and point an arrow, the silence of night getting to her in that moment. It was a strange sensation, something she wasn't quite as used to as she would like to believe. Maybe it was because she had once known that enemies had stalked her and her companions that she hadn't felt this fear. Fear of something unknown coming at her, the fear of not knowing who her enemies could be, the fear of knowing that any moment she could be caught unawares.

"Miko-sama?"

Tense shoulders relaxed as she released a sigh and glanced at one of the men that had fallen back to converse with her, "It's Kagome." she murmured.

A hand lifted to scratch the back of his neck as sheepish brown eyes turned to her, "Ah, sorry about that, Kagome-sama." Suddenly his demeanor shifted and he turned serious eyes upon her, a flash of violet eyes and purple and black monk robes fluttering through her mind, "You know you could rest if you so desire, the men and I can keep you safe from any approaching dangers."

A small blush crept upon her as she suddenly chuckled startling the poor man next to her, "I'm sorry, I must have been more tense then I thought. Don't worry," she turned to him, azure gaze filled with mirth, "I'm fine now. It was just the silence getting to me is all. I've been through much worse in my time, I mean battling Naraku, constantly being on the move, never knowing when your enemies will attack. All of it was going through my mind and I must of accidently became more aware of my surroundings then usual. Sorry for putting you men on alert."

Hearing a deep chuckle from behind the two, Kagome looked behind her to find herself face to face with Kentetsu, "It's better to be alert then to be caught unawares. Seems like you've got a fine head on your shoulders Kagome-chan."

Brow raising she fell back to walk next to him, her previous male companion giving a small smile before walking back to his post once more, "Chan? That's not something I expected to hear from you."

Lips twitching and hazel sparkling, he looked down at the young miko next to him, "I don't suppose you could tell me why."

Letting a grin cross her lips she peered up at him through long dark lashes, "Well upon first sight, you were kind of intimidating, add to the fact that you hardly conversed with me, you can see my surprise."

Chuckling, the taller of the two wrapped his arm around her shoulder while shaking his head in amusement at her words, "You're alright kid, a little straight forward but you've got guts, I like that. I'm certainly glad there are mikos like you around, it makes for interesting times a head. Anyways," he said dropping his arm and unbuckling his battle axe from its straps upon his back, "keep your chin up and don't let the wild tame your fire."

Her lips quirked as she watched his turn and walk back to wherever he came from, large battle axe resting upon his shoulder as he moved. So far out of those she had met he was definitely the most interesting. Turning back around she began her pace once more, this time her step a little lighter and her eyes with more of a sparkle then when she first started.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Yawning widely, azure blinked open, the sound of giggling reaching her ears as she turned to stare at three different pair of eyes watching her, none her own son. Sitting up slowly she found herself tilting her head to stare at the three strange children before her, one of them she had already met. Glancing around her, she found herself trying to remember how she had gotten there and when, but after a moment of trying to figure it out she turned her attention back upon the three children, her head tilting to a side as her lips twitched at the sight.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what you're up to, could you?" Giggles were her answer before they scurried away out the back of the caravan causing her to shake her head in amusement, "I suppose not."

Groaning quietly, she stretched her aching muscles and escaped from the mess of blankets she had found herself tangled in before haphazardly throwing on her hakamas and throwing her messy locks up in a tail with a red ribbon. Climbing out of the back of the caravan, she found herself staring at a wide field where they had stopped for the night which caused her to flash back to when she had been carted off to bed. They had just come upon the field itself when she found her eyelids dropping and her body ready to give in to exhaustion. While she had wanted to help them bed down for the night, Kentetsu had decided otherwise and had gently picked her up in his arms before walking over to his and Ren's caravan. He had taken the whole situation in an interesting and apparently amusing light as he tucked her in to bed and called her his little miko, telling her that she was just like his daughter.

After that she remembered nothing which lead her to the belief that she had obviously passed out from exhaustion only to awaken to the sight of three curious and very cheerful children. Chuckling to herself, she made her way over to the main campfire where her son sat with the rest of the children from the caravan. It was a sight that set a warm fire in her heart to see, all those young happy faces laughing and playing together, eating and sharing. In some ways it was almost too good to be true, seeing such harmony, but when a pair of twins started on a young boy she knew she had to step in.

"Good morning," she greeted with a smile upon her lips, "can you please tell me your names?"

Three sets of eyes looked up at her, but of those three, only two pairs were filled with a mischievous light that she was sure would cause her grief if she didn't nip it in the bud now.

Amber eyes a glow, the elder twin who had cherry red hair spoke up first, "Aki, miko-sama, and this here is my brother," he said pointing towards his golden eyed twin, "Haruki."

Letting a small hm escaped her, she turned her attention to the young boy whose young innocent grey eyes stared up at her, "And may I ask what your name is?" the twin kitsunes became suddenly a little more edgy.

"Ryoko, miko-sama."

Laughing a little she shook her head, "My what a polite young man you are," turning twinkling eyes upon the twins, she gave a small smirk, her azure eyes twinkling just as mischievously as theirs had been, "Almost too polite. I think we need to teach these two a lesson, but I shall not be the one to help you." Glancing at the pack of kids, she let out a small whistle which caught the attention of the rest of the young ones, "Anyone up for a game of chase the kitsune twins?"

Two pairs of eyes widened and suddenly Haruki and Aki were off racing away as the rest of the children cheered and chased after him, leaving her and her son sitting alone at the campfire. Shippou laughed at the sparkle in her eyes as he shook his head and turned his attention to the children that were racing around. His laughter stopped though after a moment and he turned his attention back to Kagome who was also suddenly very serious. A small frown marred her features as she sat there and stared at the group of children racing around, her eyes watching each laughing face contemplatively.

"Most of the are orphans," she murmured to Shippou, "all because of Naraku's doing, most have no homes anymore. With no where to turn, they found themselves here and heading towards a city that may or may not be real. Do you think we have a right to stay here and help them? Do you think _I_ have a right?"

Heaving a sigh, Shippou picked up a stick and poked at the embers of the fire, "You have more then just a right, okaa-san, if it weren't for you, none of these children would be still alive. Also, a lot of the disasters that occurred might have happened whether or not you came here, it was only a matter of time. War could have caused them to be orphaned, famine, disease, it could have been any number of things, but because of you, they're, no, we're all alive."

A chuckle escaped her as she ruffled his hair causing a scowl to form on his lips before he too was joining her in her mirth and happiness. If she really thought of it objectively, then he was definitely right, she had more then enough right, and if she thought of it in other ways, this could be her repent for all the wrong done at Naraku's hands. Though she supposed if she went deep enough, he had been doing wrong for many years before she had ever come to the Edo period, Inuyasha and Kikyo were a testimony to that. Because of that thought though, she found herself instantly ashamed for putting all the wrongs on her shoulder and becoming a martyr. She was not, and would not, become a martyr when there was no reason for her to do so in the first place.

With her thoughts sorted out, she set about making breakfast which quickly attracted many of the children that had been chasing the twins. A delightful scent wafted over the site and even some of the adults had come over to her campfire to join her for her morning meal and to partake in her ritual. Mothers helped her cook, other women set about setting out the laundry they had just done and the men were either patrolling or doing some kind of chore that their wives or others had sent them off to do.

Laughter and chatter hung in the air, warm expressions crossed over many faces, and all the children had gathered around Kagome as they listened to her wild tales of the adventures that she had partaken in. Shippou would often help narrate or compete for some of the food, and some women would sit around listening to her tales as they mended any cloth or clothing that needed it done. All in all it was shaping out to be another beautiful day, if a little chilli, but that was only the approaching winter talking, as the leaves kept changing their colors, golds, reds, oranges, lighting up the canopies.

Once breakfast was over, and the dishes cleaned up, the children had set about creating piles of leaves and jumping in them, their clothing collecting leaves as they shook themselves off and did it all over again. They tried to catch each other, pile on top of each other, build leaf forts, and all the while Kagome sat back and watched or even at some points participated. It was when they were settling down for lunch that she felt it, the approach of a strong and dangerous aura. So too had some of the adults it seemed, but she shook her head at them and grabbed her bow while standing up, her quiver of arrows thrown over one shoulder as she took a peek at her son who was staring at her.

"It's him," he whispered to her as he came to stand at her side.

Nodding at him, she took a step forward but several of the elder males in the campsite besieged her, "Let Kagome-chan go," Kentetsu called out as he came stand close to her, "let her do what she feels needs done and listen to her orders!"

Several heads turned to stare at Kentetsu incredulously, wondering not for the first time, if he had lost his head, but instead the large neko youkai shook his head. Silently Kagome thanked him, nodding her head in his direction while he nodded back and stepped away to watch her back as she moved silently through the forest and towards the youkai that had caught her attention. When others were about to follow after, he shouted out orders and left to keep a nice distance from her while making sure the others stayed away, not only for her protection, but for theirs as well.

Azure scanned her surroundings knowing that just a little ways behind her walked Kentetsu and it made her feel a little more relieved that she wouldn't be going entirely on her own. A branch gave way under her foot as she took another step and suddenly the aura that had risen up to attract her attention was all around her and standing before her was who she had been searching for. Long silver hair flowed out upon a light breeze, colored leaves entangling themselves in the long smooth locks of hair while golden eyes watched her. His stance said everything about him, from the expensive looking shoes to the white silk hakamas he wore to the golden sash tied around his waist, all in all he looked every bit the same as when he did those years ago.

"It's been a long time, Sesshoumaru-sama."

A delicate brow rose as he took in her miko robes, "Indeed it has, it seems much has changed. Why are you not with my half-breed brother?"

Her lips quirked as she stiffened just a tad at the lightly veiled insult in his words, he was every bit the same as when they last spoke, even his words were bland and sarcastic, if that was even possible for one such as him. Then again with that young human girl that stayed by his side constantly, it wouldn't have surprised her if he picked up a bit of a personality and attitude that was just that tinge different.

"I am no longer needed there," she merely said, instead of baiting him with more words as she once would have, just because she didn't like his attitude.

"Hm," he stood there watching her before taking a glance at the neko youkai standing behind her, "and the caravan, why are they here?"

Her back stiffened, her hands tightly gripped her bow as she glowered at the youkai before her, "Why do you think they are here Sesshoumaru?" she asked darkly, no longer being as respectful as she once had.

Snorting at her, he took a step closer and paused as the feel of strong youkai permeated the air, both turning their gaze on her silent protector for just a second. Instead of rising to the challenge, Sesshoumaru merely ignored Kentetsu and turned his attention back to Kagome, his brows furrowed just that little bit and would have been entirely unnoticeable were it not for the fact that she knew him so well.

"We are traveling south, heading towards the grand city."

Huffing this time in irritation he glowered at her, "And that means you can travel through my lands with a bunch of half-breeds and humans?"

"They're not all like you, Sesshoumaru! Youkai travel with us as well and all are welcome, we can't all be prejudiced like you. Believe it or not, but these people, these youkai and humans get along great, the few arguments that occur are mostly of the nature of who and where they place the men to protect the caravan. We protect our own, just like you do Rin, who may I remind you, is also human."

His lips twitched, and a corner rose up before he turned his gaze away, "You've changed miko, but this Sesshoumaru is glad to see that your ideals still hold. I give your caravan permission to cut through the western lands, but also give you this warning only once, stay away from the central lands and create no havoc upon my people. There will be dire consequences if you do not heed my warnings."

"The central lands?" she whispered before stepping forward, "What's happening in the Central lands, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Fists clenched a bit, he turned his hard gold gaze upon her, "This Sesshoumaru does not know, but I intend to find out as soon as possible."

Frowning, she nodded and shouldered her bow and held out a hand which with a couple of steps later, he took, their gazes meeting, "Then I ask, milord, that you take great care, there were whisperings of strange happenings in the east, and a possible uprising that could bring refugees to your lands."

Nodding his head he stepped back, "Keep yours safe, miko Kagome, keep them safe and from harm, and heed my warnings."

"I understand."

Nodding he turned and walked away leaving her and Kentetsu alone and to each their thoughts as they gazed after the great lord of the west. Both were surprised that despite Kagome's backtalk, that nothing more then a chat happened, even a small talk with the lord of the west was more then what any had been looking for. Though watching Kagome's thoughtful form from where he stood, he could tell that familiarity between the two of them was probably what saved her and him in the end.

When Kagome turned to him, Kentetsu nodded his head a little but paused when her azure eyes narrowed upon something just behind him. Turning around, his eyes met those of the elders that travel with their caravan only all their eyes were upon Kagome, almost in a suspicious light that caused his hackles to rise. When her hand rested upon his shoulder though to stop him from making any comment, he turned his darkened eyes upon her small form though, he couldn't help but notice that she too was gazing at them with accusation in her eyes. Her bow rested tightly in one hand while she took a small step forward, lowering her hand from his shoulder and clenching it as well.

"Just how long were you going to keep this from me and the rest of the adults in the caravan?" she demanded.

An elder stepped forward, his slit eyes glaring at her as the snake youkai hissed out his answer, "There was no reason to alarm all the adults, it's not like anything was going to happen to the caravan. We've been taking good care of all the people since we banded together, long before you ever arrived, miko."

Snorting, she glanced at Kentetsu before turning her attention back to them, "A fine job you did to, when Sesshoumaru-sama came as close to camp as he did, how far are you sending all your warriors from the caravan? Please tell me you have something agreeable to say, I'm not sure how long I can reign in my temper."

It was Kentetsu's turn to lay a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down, his aura soothing her anger just that little bit as another elder spoke, her glittering sapphire eyes filled with amusement, "Your deductions amuse almost as much as your righteousness does, Kagome-sama. The truth of the matter is, we felt that as long as we stayed away from the eastern and central lands, we felt that we would be fine."

"I'm sure you did, but it seems that Sesshoumaru-sama has strengthened his arms and is constantly patrolling the borders of his land, something you should have been aware of." Her eyes narrowed as she watched at the shifting youkai and humans, "Did it not occur to you to seek out his permission before traveling upon his lands? If I had not been here, you would have all been killed without warning. He would have seen you as suspicious and given you only one warning to turn around and depart from his lands. After that you would all be dead. How does _that_ fit into your agenda, Mikota-san?"

Long dark brown locks shifted over his shoulders as Mikota took a step forward and chuckled at her, "Why are you really angry Kagome-sama? It can't be because we didn't tell you of our plans, or that the place we were heading to was far into the southern lands. What really has you on edge?"

Closing her azure eyes tightly, she let out a breath and opened them once more, "We have a traitor among us, as my lord had subtly pointed out to me," she murmured, surprising Kentetsu who had heard no such thing from the conversation between her and the western lord, unless there had been something he missed, "a very well hidden traitor might I add. One of you know who it is too, and is keeping things like this from me, more over, one of you is helping the said traitor on purpose, for what grounds I have no idea, but I will find out." Her gaze traveled over the seven faces before her until she had completely memorized their features, "You have all been warned."

Glancing up at Kentetsu she gave a nod, and the two of them walked off leaving one very amused Mikota, and six other incised elders. Kentetsu kept a steadied pace with her until they were as far from the elders and as close to the camp as they could be without being over heard by anyone. Then taking her in hand, he gripped both of her shoulders and turned her to look him in the eye, his hazel green eyes glittering with worry. Trees surrounded them and kept them from view and the sun had already risen up to the highest point meaning that it was already midday and that they should be traveling as soon as possible.

"When did the western lord tell you that we had a traitor among us and how do you know this is true?"

Heaving a sigh she leaned into him, her head bowed as she clenched her fists, "It was back in his warnings to me, there was an underlying message in his eyes that I understood better then any. When we had fought against Naraku those years ago, he had that same message in his eyes when we had brought in a favorable companion only to find that he had betrayed us all to that damnable hanyou. All of us were nearly killed in our sleep one night and a village was burnt to the ground, the villagers decimated, and nothing stood in the end, all because we had taken in a refugee of Naraku. I fear that this too will be similar, if we don't find the traitor, then the moment we reach the hidden grand city everything might be destroyed."

A sigh escaped him before he pulled back and nodded, "I will gather my most trusted and inform them of this information. While we can not do a formal search and interrogation, we can certainly keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. Thank you for the warning, Kagome-chan." he murmured, a hand running through her hair before he stepped away and turned to walk back to caravan, gently pulling her along.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Throwing her quiver of arrows over her shoulder, she took one last glance at the sleeping children in the back of Kentetsu and Ren's caravan before hopping out and glancing around. They had been traveling since just after midday and many of the children had spent hours chasing after one another and being loud and rambunctious, making it hard for their caretaker, a middle aged lynx youkai barely able to keep up with all of them. Kagome had taken it upon herself to help out the best she could and had been given the title of caretaker as well, leaving her to help the woman with the children. Many thanks later, and all the children had been put to bed along with the woman, but the miko herself could not sleep, the thoughts of earlier in the day weighing down upon her heart.

It worried her deeply that there may be a traitor amongst them, someone who could be considered closed to everyone, but if that was the case, then there were troubling times a head. What she worried about the most though, was the kind woman that had taken her in, and her sweet loving husband who watched her back every step of the way. While she knew that because of her mouth, she would be targeted for disposal, it also warmed her heart to know that there was no way that the elders would voice out loud her troublesome thoughts. Thanks to Kentetsu, there were only the most loyal upon the guards for the night, and she had offered to help out to which he had thanked her profoundly and nearly denied her request until she brought into light her asset to the team. In the end all had welcomed her and she had continued helping out in the night, her eyes constantly scouring the forest.

Unfortunately it was at this time as well that they had received their first of many to come, nightly visitors and a bear youkai had out right thought to try and take the weakest link. Herself.

Keeping her footsteps light, and her bow in hand, she let her eyes wander over the darkened trees and kept an eye on the darkness within. It was troubling her, the way the leaves would rustle even without a breeze, or how the forest that should be so filled with night life, seemed empty and dead. She swore she could almost hear something screaming out beyond the shadows of the lit fires that rested within the moving caravan, she could swear she could make out a form stalking closer, but every time she would glance at it, nothing was there. It was in this case that she damned her human eyes, damned them for being unable to help her in such a time like a dragon's eyes or a cat's eyes would be able to.

A hiss escaped from her as she checked to make sure she had her bow ready for use, then swiftly she pulled an arrow from her quiver and brought up the bow in front of her. Pulling back the string, the arrow firmly but gently in hand, she paused her actions and waited, her steps still following the caravan but her eyes trained upon her surroundings. It was in that moment that she caught the red glowing orbs from within the darkness, heard the roar of her quarry and watched as he raced slowly from the forest towards her, his steps heavy, his teeth elongated, and his claws leaving marks within the dirt ground.

"Stop or I will shoot you!" she shouted at the youkai, but instead he shouted a roar of anger and charged at her, forcing her to release the arrow, a bright blue light surrounding it as the arrow sliced through the youkai. Purifying light surrounded him for a moment before there was nothing but ashes upon the wind.

Sadness glittered in her gaze as she turned and continued to walk forwards with the caravan, her mind trailing over the youkai that she had killed. She wondered if it had a lover and children, a cub maybe or another bear youkai waiting back at its den for it, instead he was nothing more then dust on the wind, another youkai she had killed. Murmuring a soft prayer for both the bear and whoever he had left behind, she heaved a soft sigh of regret.

A hand lay upon her shoulder startling her as she glanced up into warm hazel eyes, "You did well, Kagome."

Shrugging off his hand she shook her head, "At one point we had killed many a youkai, all who had attacked us, but now I wonder, of all those we killed, how many were left behind in their wake? It's thoughts like these that always make me pause and wonder, make me feel as if maybe I'm doing something wrong by doing this."

Shaking his head, he gave her a small soft smile, "But did you also think about the many lives you were saving because you had done so, Kagome? Sometimes it's better to sacrifice one for the greater good of many, otherwise the number of deaths on your hands would be tremendous. All of them innocent, fleeing for their lives while you did nothing to save them, isn't it better that you did?"

Glancing up at Kentetsu she chuckled and shook her head, "How did you get to become my voice of reason?"

Smirking, he ruffled her hair and turned to head towards the back of the caravan, "When the little girl began to worry that she would hurt everyone around her. Chin up miko, you've got many others that are counting on you."

Grinning she watched him walk away before once more carrying on, her footsteps lighter then they had been as she moved. She was beginning to grow very fond of Kentetsu, just like his wife Ren who also treated her as one of their own. It amazed her how much apart of the caravan she had become, taking care of the children, directing information to Kentetsu who was in charge of the nightly guards, and helping those who were ill or needed herbs for a pain or sore they had gotten. A family, this was the feeling that had gotten to her, had formed within her heart, something that she had long since forgotten, a feeling that had been lost since that day those years ago.

Glancing at the caravan she gave a small smile, knowing that somewhere within the depths of Ren's caravan, her son slept soundly, his passionate emerald eyes entranced in a dream world just like the rest of the children. She probably would have never made it this far without her son and couldn't help a soft prayer of thanks to the gods for such a wondrous as the young kitsune boy she had met so long ago.

Humming to herself as she moved, her gaze keeping close watch on the forest, she expanded her aura and felt around the area, only to freeze for a moment and then continue walking. She whistled once twice, and then Kentetsu was standing next to her, a frown upon his lips where good mirth had been earlier. One of his hands was gripping the handle of his axe while he turned his hazel eyes upon the miko next to him.

"How many?" he murmured softly to her, his words heard by only the two of them.

Thinning her aura out and dampening it so that no one else could detect it, she counted out in her head before turning wary eyes upon her friend, "I counted maybe thirty seven in total, it seems like a group of bands caught our trail, their might be more behind them, I'm not sure. I suggest we find a place to settle down before they ambush us."

Nodding his head, Kentetsu disappeared from her side, while she kept an eye upon her surroundings and kept her light touch upon those that she had found. They weren't ordinary bandits, she could feel the humanity in them, but their youkai auras told her everything. Hanyou, but strong ones, those that were bloodthirsty and wanted whatever they could get their hands on. Keeping her hear's pace down, she tightened her grip upon her bow and lifted a hand up, lightly gripping an arrow and pulling it from the quiver.

Loading the bow, she held the tip of the arrow pointed towards the ground as she kept an eye out for Kentetsu's signal, her sight barely catching the glint of silver within the trees. The caravan was turning right into a large field, escaping from the forest surroundings for a moment and settling into the encampment as her and the other guards kept to their posts. Her hands stayed steady, her mind focused, and she felt when Kentetsu stood at her side, but all this held no meaning for what awaited them within the shadows.

"How did such a large mass of moving hanyou escape Sesshoumaru's notice?" Kagome murmured to Kentetsu who glanced down at her for a moment.

"The same reason we didn't find them until now I suppose, they must be heavily spelled, I'm betting they have a few witches within their ranks."

Scowling darkly, her grip tightened a smidgen, "Just lovely, this is what we needed," she muttered sarcastically, "You don't suppose they'll ignore us and run away do you?"

A bark of laughter escaped him as he nudge her, "That's a miko for you, all soft and calm when facing children and single youkai, but when it comes to a band of hanyou and human bandits, they're all charm and wit."

Laughter escaped her as well as she stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to the area they were approaching from, or at least where they were supposed to come from. It was only a few minutes later when a cry of anger escaped from the other side of the encampment did she know how wrong she was. They had been completely surrounded as a group of hanyou and human sprung from the brush, their battle cries ringing out and their bloodthirsty eyes watching them.

A shout of warning escaped her as she shot one hanyou, his youkai half being purified by her arrow as he screamed in agony for a few moments his bloody amber eyes narrowed up her. Even after the light had left his eyes he glowered at her, causing a shiver to run down her spine as she shot at another hanyou. Kentetsu all the while was swinging his large battle axe, decapitating a human as he roared out into the night and raced after a particularly strong foe. Worry fluttered through her as she concentrated on keeping herself alive before feeling something come up from behind.

Whirling around, she shot straight into the heart of a human, whose angry brown eyes glared at her before falling, while the sound of a body falling sounded from behind her. Quickly turning around she released two more arrows of which found their targets before something slid into her back and caused a cry of pain to escape her. Dropping her bow, she grabbed a dagger from its sheath within her sleeve, she quickly turned and stuck it into the neck of the human that had caught her off guard. She barely watched as he fell before she was turning again and racing into the fray, her bow forgotten upon the ground as she cried out in anger, her body glowing a light blue as her power serged around her.

Hand to hand combat had never been one of her stronger suits, she knew, but as she sliced and hit one opponent after the next, she felt exhilarated. It wasn't until she had Kentetsu fighting next to her, that she felt the pain of her many wounds that were slowly healing up thanks to her abilities. The two parried against their opponents back to back, his youkai strength, her miko one, as they decimated their opponents until there was none left standing. Plenty had fled from their fight, but others in anger had charged at them swinging their flimsy swords around only to be cut down before they truly reached any level of attack.

It left her breathless and weary, maybe even a little dizzy as she leaned against Kentetsu's strong build, her azure eyes closing in pain as she trembled. The battles before had never left her feeling so exhausted, but maybe it was because she had always been protected by Inuyasha and the others. Instead of letting others protect her this time, she was right there in the fray fighting and killing, her body feeling powerful as she moved, but now all she felt was weak and disgusting.

"Kagome?"

Glancing up into worried eyes she tried to pull herself together, only to collapse completely into his arms, her vision blurring, "Ug, I never knew fighting like that would take so much out of me-" she trailed off as her body went limp.

Hazel eyes widened as he felt something sticky upon his hands and pulling her up close, he stood and made his way towards the caravan where Ren and Kagome's son Shippou stood waiting, worry in their gazes. He lightly lowered Kagome to a pallet and rolled her onto her side where he found what had left the blood upon his hands. A deep wound had been made, mostly likely when she had been hit from behind, but unlike the other wounds, this one wasn't healing as quickly. Instead it was like there was a poison within the wound or possibly something worse, none of which he would take lightly.

Turning his eyes upon his wife, he directed her to look after the miko before walking off to take a damage report and see all that needed to be fixed or moved.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced around, noticing the rolled up bedrolls and the small bundles, indicating that she was in the back of Ren and Kentetu's caravan. She felt her head ache and her body was weak as she laid there staring up at the ceiling and wondering how she had gotten there and what had happened. From where she lay she could hear the children laughing and the bustling of everyday life within the caravan but that didn't explain the splitting headache. Pushing herself to sit up she felt a paw hold her down as she glanced up into the eyes of her son who was practically glowering at her.

A sheepish smile fluttered across her lips as she did what she was indicated to do and laid back down, her ebony locks falling over her shoulders as she did so. Licking her lips she glanced around once more until the flash backs of the previous night fluttered through her head and caused her to let out another sheepish smile. Turning her attention back to Shippou, she took note of his smoldering gaze and his clenched paws, while his tail curled up around him.

"Eh, good morning," she murmured.

A brow rose in answer as a scowl formed upon his lips, "Try afternoon mama, and don't even think about worming your way out of this. What were you doing fighting those bandits in the first place?"

Suddenly she no longer felt tired, instead she was irritated, "what do you think I was doing? I'm not like I once was Shippou, I refuse to be coddled when I should be out there doing my part to protect everyone. I'm a powerful weapon against youkai and hanyou, I can help protect because of that."

"And yet you were injured badly and had to be carried back here because you had fallen in the battle field."

Growling low in her throat she sat up quickly, ignoring the pounding of her head as she did so, instead concentrating her glare upon her son who felt he had a right to chaste her. Clenching her fists, she glanced away and towards the back of the caravan where the flapped fluttered with the light cool breeze that wafted through. She could understand that her son was worried, could understand the fact that he didn't ever want to see her hurt and would try to keep her from it, but what she didn't understand was his need to treat her like she was the child and he the adult. Her scowl darkened as her fists clenched around the blankets, unable to turn her gaze upon her red headed kitsune, instead keeping them concentrated upon the end of the bed roll where her feet lay.

"Thank you for your concern Shippou, but I'm not going to stop from doing anything I can to keep this caravan safe."

Banging his small fist against the side of the wall, he snarled at her, "Well maybe you should, I'm not going to lose another mama to some damned bandit or worse. Get your head together and think about how I might feel."

Drooping, she heaved a sigh and shook her aching head, "I understand Shippou, but that doesn't mean I'll stop, it just means I'll be more careful next time around." Looking up into his hurt and smoldering emerald eyes she pulled him into a hug and squeezed him a little, "I love you, my son, and that means I'll do whatever I have to, to protect you, and now, I have an even bigger role to play for the rest of the children as well. Though I promise that next time, I won't let myself or my partner stray too far so that we can watch each other's backs. Does that help, my son?"

Heaving a sigh he pulled from her arms and kissed her cheek, "No, but it'll have to do."

She watched with a saddened gaze as he left the back of Ren and Kentetsu's caravan leaving her alone to her thoughts and memories of the battle. One thing was for sure, if she wanted to continue to protect without losing her life like she almost did, then she would have to learn more battle skills. That was when she stood up and dressed herself in fresh miko robes and left out the back way, her azure lingering on the form of her son who sat by the children's fire to brood. After a moment of watching him, she turned away and walked towards one of the guards of the caravan her eyes trying to search out the right one, but without him in sight, she stopped in front of the guard she had talked to only a couple nights prior.

"Ah, Miko-" he stuttered before realizing his mistake and hurrying on to correct it, "I mean, Kagome-sama, what brings you here?"

Giving him a small smile, her eyes searched once again before she sighed and turned to the guard, "what's your name?"

"My name?" he asked softly, almost unsure that he heard her right but when she nodded, he swallowed a bit before murmuring out his name, "Daisuke."

Giving a soft smile, she nodded, "Thank you, Daisuke." He turned bright red, but she continued on, allowing him time to get over his shyness, "I'm looking for Kentetsu, do you happen to know where he is?"

Blinking, Daisuke tilted his head to the side a bit, in thought, before nodding his head, "Yeah, he was headed out on a gathering mission, we're running low on food. If you want to search for them, they headed south, I can even a point a guard to you."

Chuckling she shook her head, "It's alright, I don't need a guard, I'll just bring my arrows with me, I should be fine if I do that. Please point me in the direction he went in though."

Nodding at her request, he pointed east of the caravan, and with a nod she was off, swinging a quiver over her shoulder as she went, her bow resting firmly in her hand before she paused and turned towards Shippou. Their eyes locked for a moment before a sigh escaped him and he nodded his head, telling her without words that all was forgiven and that upon her return things would return to normal. Having that weight off of her shoulders, she gave her own nod in return and left the caravan, her feet taking her east towards a place she dreaded seeing with her own eyes. In a way, she was glad this was the way they headed, and wording all at once.

Stepping over fallen branches, the cries of birds and wolves in the distance, she felt safe, knowing that everything appeared normal. Or as normal as could be, as she step on a branch and watched as some of the wild life around her raced away from the sound, fearing that a predator had come. Chuckling softly, she glanced around herself, noticing the thickening of the trees, and the moss, realizing for the first time, how eerie the forest was becoming. A frown fluttered across her lips for a moment as she continued upon her way, her left hand reaching out to touch each tree as she passed, but as she got further away from the caravan, she started feeling something strange.

Each time she touched a tree, she would feel ill, as if she could feel the tree beneath her hand fading away, dwindling away into nothing. The shrubs that would litter the ground where thinning out, leaving nothing to be desired, while the trees thickened and enclosed, making her feel almost trapped. It was when she reached a long cleared path that traveled the length of the forest before her, that she knew that she had reached the outer edge of the central lands. It was also upon this moment that she stopped in her tracks, that she noticed the absence of sound, as if all the wild life had fled. The grass that would usually be an emerald color was shriveled and dried up before her, and the flowers blackened and withered, while the trees appeared charred upon the one side. Weapons stuck up from the ground and small patches and mounds of dirt rolled over in some areas revealing old skeletons.

Her grip upon her bow tightened as she felt the reverberating howl in the distance, but it wasn't a call of pack, or the sound of singing, it was a hungry dark howl that filled her with dread. She could feel the youkai build up, until it was too much, and at that moment, her body shaking, her eyes glazed over with worry, she fled from the sight before her and headed back towards the caravan. That horrible sight was etched into her mind, it had seeped into her bones and left her cold, frozen, as her body twisted and turned around the trees to escape from such a place. Fear had left her feeling hollow, her skin had paled, and sweat collected at her brow. It wasn't until she had run into something and nearly fallen to the ground, when she came to her senses and let her breathes even out.

When she gazed into worried hazel though, she let out a small weak laugh that sounded dead even to her own ears, "Something lurks within their hollowed depths, something bloodthirsty and hungry for something more then flesh." Her heart's pace slowed as she pulled herself together and escaped from Kentetsu's grasp, her body turning towards the direction she had escaped from, the trail of broken branches and disturbed leaves, the only sign that she had come from that way.

"Kagome?"

Turning her darkened eyes toward Kentetsu she heaved a small sigh, "Something lurks in the central lands, we must be wary and travel as far from them as possible." A nod was his answer as he glanced in the direction she had come from, his fists clenched in worry, "I must ask you a favor," Kagome murmured catching his attention once again. "Please help me learn the ways of hand to hand combat, or at least enough so that I can avoid another brush with death."

Chuckling to himself, Kentetsu shook his head, "You ran all this way from that place, shaking in fright and now you wish to learn to fight?"

Grinning at him, she nodded, "I'm one stubborn miko when I want to be, there is nothing that will stop me from learning the ways of combat, in fact," her expression turned serious as she turned her gaze one last time towards the east, "it is places like that one, that drive me to want to learn, for whatever lurks in their depths, will try to destroy us all."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Leaning back against the door frame, he watched as his young ward was put to bed, her cinnamon colored eyes filled with excitement as she waited patiently for a story. That miko hadn't been wrong about him, but she hadn't been right either, while he has much prejudiced because of a broken past, it was those like her and Rin that opened his eyes to other opportunities, not that he would ever say as much out loud. It did make him wonder though, why the miko was headed towards the southern lands and why she was headed towards the capital where the southern lord ruled. Of course he too had heard rumors about the grand city that his friend had built, and while he believed it all to be true, he was also told to help discourage such rumors in case the wrong sort tried to buy their way in.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him as he turned and left the doorway of his ward's room and quickly but quietly made his way down the hall and towards another wing with which he walked a little ways down and threw open the door to his study. Walking towards his desk, his picked up a scroll that had been sitting there and his frown deepened as he turned his golden eyes upon the window that sat open, displaying the darkened sky and the waning moon that held a blood ring around it. Dark times were upon them, the bloody ring a testimony to their coming days, but he feared what such a thing would actually bring.

Glancing down at the scroll he broke the seal and rolled it open and began to read, only to stop and close his eyes, the scroll dropping to the ground as his fists clenched. A servant had seen this as she was passing the door and stopped in the hall, a hand to her heart as it beat loudly, her eyes closed as well as she saw in her mind what Sesshoumaru read and the words that escaped her lips spoke all.

"God help us all."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Shadows played across the field as I stood upon the edge of a forest, the absolute silence plaguing me as I watched for any real movement. A soft breeze fluttered through my hair as the shadows before me morphed, their ill whisperings growing loud in my ears until they were almost shouting at me, but I could not understand a word they spoke. The vibrations of the ground under my feet spoke of the approaching danger, but all I could do was stand still, almost as if I was frozen, watching and waiting with a bow in hand for an unseen enemy to approach._

_It was when __**she**__ crossed my line of sight that I knew at once that this wasn't just a regular dream, but one of death and pain, one of a past and future, one that tormented me. Her angry shouts penetrated my soul as her quickly drawn arrow pointed towards the shadowed forest and I couldn't help but wonder why this scene felt so familiar. The woman's miko robes and long raven hair spoke of her lineage, but when she turned to face me, her freckled face sad, I knew it was none that I knew. This woman before me, was once a warrior miko as well, her tale known to end sadly as her darkened brown eyes turned back upon the forest._

"_Forgive me for the sins I have committed and help me seal this beast forever to come until there is a time in which one of great power can cast him from this world forever. With my life, I give thee the strength to keep him bound."_

_You fool, I whispered in the depths of my mind, as I watched her lift up her bow and point it towards the forest where the darkest shadow lurked. It was then that __**his**__ image escaped from the trees, a dark creature worth a thousand nightmares as his deformed and twisted face turned menacingly towards me, his wicked yellow green eyes glaring at me before turning towards his quarry, the young miko girl who had condemned herself to death. What twisted my heart and send ice into my soul was the image that greeted me as the creature lunged at her, his mouth opening wide and swallowing her whole, while she stood by and let it happen._

_I knew then why this scene seemed so familiar while the actors were new and horrifically frightening, for the moment he swallowed her, a light erupted from inside of him. An explosion escaped from him and I couldn't help the scream that escaped me as I was thrown back, my world falling black as his wicked eyes stared at me, taunting me from their secret depths. This wasn't evil staring at me, but something far more beastly..._

Azure eyes snapped open as she glanced around the darkened clearing, her back laying upon the bedroll as she stared up at the clear sky, the sight of the waning moon catching her attention. Sucking in a deep breath, she let it out moments later to calm her heart before raising up a hand and clenching it tightly, the sight of the red ringed moon worrisome.

_And the beast awakened from its cage leaving me trapped in a never ending tale that threatened to suck the life from my body, the moon a testimony to the dark days that approached. Something tragic was approaching, something dangerous had awoke and the beast's pet upon the prowl, while all I could do was dream those deadly eyes and wait for the right moment for the true battle to begin._


	6. Chapter IV: Unwelcome Visitors

_**Chapter IV**_

**Unwelcome Visitors**

As the sun rose over the horizon and the first light of day met the top of the trees, she rose from her bed and left the back of the caravan, her mind filled with the thoughts of the day before. Those eyes that haunted her dreams, stayed with her even as morning broke and the camp became alive with the sounds of laughter and chatter. It wasn't only her though, that carried the signs of a long weary night as Kentetsu came into view, the bags underneath his eyes a testament to his sleeplessness. The caravan elders had called a late meeting and Kentetsu had no choice but to attend which led to the state he was now in, but she supposed something must of happened for him to not be himself this morning.

Stretching a little, she let out a small yawn and then made her way over towards the main campfire where Ren sat stirring the contents within a tin pot. It was strange but for a moment when their eyes met, Kagome could of sworn there was some type of malice in that gaze, but when she shook her head, all that appeared in those emerald eyes was worry. Heaving a sigh, she played the sight of the malice off as a sign that the night before still plagued her mind, and sat next to the brunette who turned her attention back to the stew she was making. Silence became the main theme that morning, even as Shippou came to sit next to the miko, his emerald eyes serious and filled with worry for the tired woman. She had not slept well, tossing and turning in her sleep, sweat collecting at her brow, and there was nothing he could do to wake her from the apparent nightmare. It wasn't the first time either, for the dreams were becoming frequent, but he feared that the dream of last night was much worse then the others.

Pressing himself to his mother's side, he glanced up at her just as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and glanced down, giving him a small smile. Turning her gaze back upon the fire she drifted into her thoughts, never noticing the approaching group of children, nor the larger steps of Kentetsu who was ready to begin the day. The children had gathered around the miko, all of them patiently waiting for her to start another amazing tale about a hanyou who fought to defeat a powerful foe. This morning though, he would disappoint them as he had something else in mind for the young woman who wished to learn more of the fighting arts.

"Kagome-chan." The sound of his voice caught her attention causing her to turn her bright eyes upon him, "I think it's time to start what you asked me to."

Nodding her head, she stood, ignoring the gaze of her son as she walked towards Kentetsu and then followed after him into the forest surrounding the camp. They walked quite a ways, her smalls steps hardly able to keep up with his large ones as he wound around the trees and then into a rather small clearing, one that was bare of twigs and leaves and any other items she could possibly harm herself with. Frowning softly to herself, she glanced at him, wondering just what it was he was about to teach her, until he turned to face her.

Settling into a stance she didn't recognize, he then spoke to her, "Come at me."

Eyes widening, she took a step back, "What?"

"Come at me," he said again, amusement shining in his eyes, but even with that light, something about his gaze spoke how serious he was.

Biting her lip, she gave up trying to ask him, instead, she charged forward at him, aiming to knock him down, but moments later she found herself on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Blinking back the tears as she gasped and chocked, she glanced up into his amused eyes. For a moment she wondered if he just wanted to torture, it would explain everything, but the serious set to his mouth, told her otherwise. He was doing just as she asked, and boy did it hurt with a vengeance she thought as she tried to sit up.

Once she was on her feet, she turned to him, "Now, why did you land on your back?"

"Because you tossed me?"

Snorting at her sarcastic response he got into a stance once more and motioned for her to come at him again. Wary this time, she did as he wanted and found herself once again staring up at the coloured leaves upon the tree, noting this time, the stars that danced around her vision as she tried to regain her breath once more. Obviously just running at him wasn't going to save her bruises, and she needed to figure out just what the hell Kentetsu was trying to get at. Standing up slowly, she found herself staring at her friend, dazed and confused, if this was a lesson, it was a lesson of pain, more pain then she wished to experience ever again.

"Why did you land on your back?" again that same question, it was starting to irk her some.

"Because you love causing me pain? I don't know, why don't you tell me," she demanded, annoyed and little peeved that she kept ending up in the same place for a lesson she had no clue of.

A sigh escaped him and again he took a stance, "Come at me again, only this time I'm going to follow through with an attack."

Great, she thought to herself, not only will I be winded, but beaten up too. Heaving a sigh, she ran at him and found herself flying once more. Instead of wanting a repeat of experience of landing on her back, she flipped herself around and landed on the ground with a bit of a roll. Relieved she wasn't winded she made to get up but found herself being knocked onto her back once against from a kick from behind. Breathless, she stared upon into his eyes, a groan escaping her lips as she fought to breath properly.

"Come find me when you figure out why you've landed on your back."

Blinking, she watched as he walked away, back towards the campsite, and found herself wishing to know what the hell just happened. Heaving a sigh and feeling battered, she slowly got to her feet, and stumbled towards the direction he came from. When she reached the edge of the clearing, one of the men of the caravan came forward and she gave a tiny smile towards him, recognizing him almost right away. The deer youkai she had come to know as Daisuke, rushed over and took her arm in his hand, helping her walk as they made their way towards camp.

"I feel so pathetic," she murmured to him.

Glancing at her, he felt startled that such a young and powerful woman, one who had brought the downfall of the most dangerous hanyou, could feel pathetic.

"What happened between you and Kentetsu-san?" he asked softly.

Heaving a sigh, she explained what she asked of Kentetsu and then of their first lesson, ending with how badly she blew whatever it was they were doing. She looked so put out he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girl and gave a soft sigh, his brown eyes filled with sympathy. He knew exactly what Kentetsu was teaching and though he wished to help the miko out, knew that her teacher wouldn't appreciate his interference. Instead he told her that sometimes the simplest of answers was laying before her and that she would find out what he wanted her to figure out in no time.

When they reached the camp, she slowly stood up, feeling a little better, if still very sore, and then turned to the one who helped her, "Thanks," she murmured, "and I'll take your advice to heart. One way or another I'll figure out what he wants me to." Chuckling she glanced up at Daisuke from under her lashes, "Any chance that you would be happy to help?"

Shaking his head, Daisuke held up his hands, "Oh no, there's no way I'll be able to help you, he wouldn't appreciate me trying to help his student. My own teacher was much the same way," rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he chuckled, "when I tried seeking outside help, I got the talking to of a life time. I'll spare you that same punishment."

Giving a soft giggle, Kagome nodded her acceptance and heaved an exasperated sigh as the youkai bowed to her before leaving. Turning back to the camp, she watched as the children raced about, chasing after her son and another boy whom she recognized as the young shy boy named Ryoko. She smiled to herself, happy to see the children getting along so well, it made her realize too how lonely Shippou must have been, even while traveling with her. Being a child was good for, especially since he didn't have much of a childhood to start with.

Turning back towards the caravan she walked over to Ren who was packing up the clothes she had washed and the dishes. Deciding she needed to help, Kagome began to help load their things into the back, despite how sore she was already. Not long later they were on the move again, Kagome taking time to sit in the back of the caravan that belonged to Ren and Kentetsu, Kagome wowed the children once more with her tales. Moving on from the tale of Inuyasha, the hanyou, she told of the love of two siblings and their damnable fate wrought by that evil hanyou. She told of how a twisted form of fate had the boy kill his father and slaughtered the taijiya party that he and his sister were apart of, and then of how he struck down his sister who miraculously survived the encounter.

She spoke of how the evil hanyou twisted the wounded warriors mind and pitted her against Inuyasha. Kagome went on to mention how the hanyou's evil intents failed and only added another companion to the ever growing allies of Inuyasha and his time traveling mikos. She watched as the fascination grew upon the children's faces, watched as they gasped and shouted out in victory when Inuyasha over came all his advisories. It warmed her heart to know that these children, so untouched by the malice of the world around, could see someone like Inuyasha, as a great hero. So ending her tale with the young warrior, she shooed them off to bed and stepped out of the caravan, taking her time to breath in the chilly night air.

A frown grew upon her lips then as she took note of the light wisp of breath that escaped her lips hung in the air for a moment. Glancing around, she couldn't help the feel of the crisp air as the turning leaves fell from the nearly empty branches of their trees.

"The seasons are changing quickly," someone murmured next to her.

Glancing at the one that came to her side, she gave a small smile, "Indeed they are, almost too quickly," glancing up at the cloudless sky, she heaved a sigh, "Any signs of strangers tonight?"

"None milady, but the men are ever watchful, we'll know before its too late."

"I hope so," she couldn't help but feel uneasy as she disappeared into the back of the caravan once more.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

With the days growing shorter and the nights cooler, she knew they would have to stop at a village soon, least they suffer through the changing seasons with little provisions for the weather. It was also during those very thoughts that she noticed she was running low on herbs, especially the ones whose season was ending and she would find no more in the wild. Biting her lip, walked down towards the leading caravan where she knew the elders would be, and thought up something in order to get them to heed her request. Deciding that the truth was her best tactic, she stopped at the caravan belonging to a kind elder male whose brown gaze could often be seen wandering over the young orphans of the group.

"Why have you approached us?" came the cold voice of the elder she detested.

Turning she bowed to the elder a small frown upon her lips, "I have an urgent matter to discuss with you, if it pleases, elder-sama."

Dark brown eyes narrowed in dislike but he gave a short nod, "Speak then child, but be quick, my temper is short, and my patience shorter."

Straightening up, she glanced around the small camp of the elders, taking note of the interest each pairs of eyes before her held. Taking in a breath she opened her mouth to speak, but was halted momentarily when a hanyou entered the camp, hang upon the hilt of his sword. She watched with veiled interest as he whispered something in the ear of the youkai that had spoke to her, his dark gaze watching her steadily, before he focused his attention on the warrior and gave a short nod.

It wasn't long before a sigh escaped his lips, "Kaoru, Tatsuo, and Mikota, I entrust myself to you. Speak on my behalf to the girl, find out what she needs and direct her as best and inform me of your decision later." He turned to the only elder he had not mentioned, an inu youkai whose heart she knew to be of gold, "Haruko, we must be off. Kentetsu has asked for our presence in a matter."

She watched as the two elders left, leaving her alone to face the horde so to speak. Mikota alone was looking down her nose at Kagome, dislike for the miko visible in her cool sapphire gaze. For a single moment, Kagome wanted to escape those calculating eyes but instead she drew herself up, and turned her attention on the other two, both who seemed just that little bit less reserved.

"Well miko," a wizened woman spoke, twirling a lock of silver streaked ebony around her knarled fingers, "speak."

Taking in a breath, Kagome expelled it and drew up all the courage she held in order to face the trio before her, "I fear that supplies are running low, and with the approaching cold season, we must stop at a village as soon as possible, least we loose any comrades to the frost."

Mikota scowled while the other two held a pensive look upon their elder faces, "Why should we trust yours words, miko? What is waiting for us in the next village?"

"Be still Mikota," kind ebony eyes studied Kagome as he spoke, "I believe the miko does not lie. I have felt the approach of an early season and must agree that our supplies are far too few to handle the cold."

"I agree," murmured Karou, "we must set out as soon as we are able, and find a place to stock up. I want to have no chance of our people falling to illness while in search of the city. That would be counterproductive to what we wish to accomplish here."

Out numbered two to one, Mikota scowled but nodded her head nonetheless, "Very well, I will let elder Nao know of our decision."

Breathing easily now, Kagome bowed, "Thank you."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Gazing deep into the forest she tightened her fists, knowing that in the direction she watched, was the darkness that prowled deep within her mind, waiting for a chance to escape. A bought of worry echoed throughout her core but she pushed it away to think more clearly on the matter, the reason that creature stirred. What had changed? What brought the beast from it's slumber to haunt her waking dreams? All those questions and more, and with so few answers she closed her eyes and fell deep into her meditation.

_Opening my eyes, I glance around, noting that the battlefield was filled with desecrated bodies, animals and parasites feasting upon their rotten flesh. I held no notion what battle lay before me, only the sight of the warrior miko in her tattered robes, told me that it was another tale of woe. Knowing what I did, this should have made me feel despondent, knowing that this women too, would loose her life to the inevitable. It was when she turned to me, in that one single moment, that something, a strange feeling, welled up inside of me._

_Those tear trekked cheeks and mournful grey-blues, I knew that face, so well, for I had looked into a mirror or a pond, or body of water, and always that face would look back. Those eyes, so filled with sadness and anger, was this my future? _

_"Kagome, are you willing to loose everything to the chaos? Or will you stand and fight against all odds, knowing that this, maybe the end result?"_

_Did I want to fight anymore? Was this why my son asked me not to? All these thoughts had filled me, and yet thing I knew for sure, one single thought echoed throughout my mind and body. So long as I could protect those I loved, then it was worth it, so long as they all survived, even if it meant my own death. Least that was how I felt, but seeing this other me, I felt a need to bow to the will of the gods, and back away, knowing if I continued down this trek, I would loose everything._

_"I," I started slowly, knowing my answer would determine everything, and just like that, in a single moment, my other form shone with determine and came head to head with the shadow, "I…" Watching her swift blade, knowing it was my blade, that slew the shadows, I felt a sort of peace fall into my soul, "I will do anything to bring peace to the world. Even if it means my life in place of all other."_

_The serene smile that fell upon my other's lips, calmed me, I was sure of my answer, even when that frightening form that I had seen but only a glimpse of, bore down upon her._

_"The time for decision making is over," she murmured to me, her gaze darkening as she stared down her enemy, "rise up Kagome and realize your destiny." She struck at her enemy then, their blows meeting in a dance of such proportions that I felt my own heart quiver, and then, his dark and sinister gaze fell upon me, a sneer upon his lips._

_"Fall," he seemed to whisper to me, "fall."_

Gasping, Kagome opened her eyes, searching for an enemy she knew was but a shadow upon her mind, and in that single moment of wakefulness, she knew. This would be no ordinary battle, there was much to accomplish, but first, she turned her gaze away from the way of the central lands and towards the caravan. She had a group of travelers to help find their way home.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Kagome-sama, please tell us another tale of the brave hanyou!"

"Yes! Please?"

The chorus of pleas and pouts caused her to chuckle, those earnest gazes could melt the heart of the strongest of warriors, so who was she to say no to those young and charming faces so desperately clinging to her tales? Settling down before the large campfire that had been deemed her own, she began to regal the children with her tales once more. This time she carried on with a tale of powerful beings known as the band of seven, each just as dangerous and powerful as the next. From the leader Bankotsu with his long braided hair and his weapon of destruction Banryu, to the ever feminine Jakotsu and his need to hit on Inuyasha whenever they fought. As she told more and more of their adventures and battles against the shinchinintai the children listened with rapt attention, ooing and aweing at the appropriate moments. When she mentioned poor Suikotsu and his two personalities, some of the children teared up, feeling terrible for the man who held no control over what his other side did.

It wasn't long later that the sun had disappeared deep beyond the horizon, and the adults began ushering their children and young ones off to bed too. She would have sent Shippou along too, but an eerie feeling fell over her, causing her body and Shippou's to stiffen. The wind had shifted, and turned foul, as if in declaration of ill tidings to come. The only times she ever clearly had such a feeling, was whenever Naraku was about to attack them , or something else just as dangerous.

"Mother?" Shippou murmured.

Kagome shook her head and gave a wry chuckle, "We're such a large moving target, of course trouble is bound to come. That's why the elders have those that can guard the caravan from danger, least they loose too many on their travels."

"Doesn't mean we can't still hope that danger would avoid us," came the rumblings of a voice she had gotten to know well.

Looking up at Kentetsu, she nodded, a frown falling upon her lips, "Any ideas about what this omen could be referring to?"

Shaking his head, his hazel eyes darkened, "There is a rather large group of travelers coming this way, we are unsure of their intent, as of yet. Elder Nao and Elder Mikota have taken the time to meet them."

Worry stirred in her heart as she looked towards the darkened forest around them, suddenly feeling the need to grab any weapons that she possibly could. Standing up, she clenched her hands, and listened, waiting with baited breath, Nao and Mikota's safe return. No matter how much she couldn't stand the two elders, she wished no harm upon them, they were still her companions and deserved some kind of recognition from her.

Taking a step forward, and then another, she came to the edge of the clearing her son following quickly with her bow in his hands. Kentetsu followed at a more leisure pace, but his hazel gaze did not lighten. They stood at the edge of the clearing, trying to see into the distance, where darkness reined, until a speck of light shimmered in the distance. Grasping the bow that her son handed her, she heard the sounds of voices, and the light continued to get closer until she could see a large group of travellers coming their way. Another group of mixed youkai and humans, and though she thought such a sight should relax her, she felt the opposite.

"Ah, Miko-sama, Kentetsu -san," Elder Nao spoke as he stopped before them, his dark brown gaze falling sternly upon them, "I trust that there has been no problems to report."

"No elder-sama," Kentetsu said with a short bow, keeping his eyes upon Nao's travelling companions.

The hostility in the eyes of Kentetsu did nothing to reassure her, nor did the approval in Mikota's own gaze, instead she only felt ill at ease. While at first glance, those that Nao and Mikota brought back with them, seemed like a friendly bunch, something about their smiling lips and sparkling gazes, twisted an invisible knife into her gut, something she was sure, Kentetsu felt as well. His shoulders were stiff, and his gaze dark, but most importantly, was his stance that spoke volumes of his innate dislike.

Even when she had awaken the next morning, his shoulders were tense, as if preparing for a battle, in fact, he wasn't the only one it seemed, that felt that way. The sweet and kind Daisuke was also on edge, along with most of the adults who sheltered the children from the eyes of the new comers. While physically she could see nothing wrong with these strangers, she couldn't help but note the difference in reactions, between her welcome, and theirs. If she was really honest with herself, she hadn't been too surprised by these strangers welcome, her own welcome was another sort altogether.

"Kagome-sama, do you think those men and women are bad?" Chidori asked her from the back of her father's caravan.

Kagome did her best to offer a comforting smile, "I believe that we must be wary of all new companions, least they prove to be someone we can not trust. Its just like any other situation, while generally making friends is something we all wish, we all have reservations about those we approach. In this case, with such a large moving body of people, if we don't feel like something is right," Kagome glanced towards where the new comers walked, all gathered in their tight little group, "it is best to trust our instincts."

Chidori tilted her head, and gazed at Kagome with wide innocent hazel eyes, "So you mean, you suspect that they are bad men?"

A chuckle escaped her, soft and warm as Kagome shook her head, "Its more like my instincts are telling me to keep an eye on them. I don't know if they're good or bad, but I must be on my guard and treat them respectfully, regardless how I might feel."

She nodded in understanding, and ducked back behind the tarp to converse with her younger brother, while the caravan moved on, continuing towards the southern lands. Evening swiftly approached, and the caravan pulled to a stop, as slowly, the women and men began to set up camp, Kagome once again taking the middle of camp as she prepared a large fire and her daily tasks. Shippou had taken to staying by her side, and even Chidori and Sanyu stayed close to her, as if they too had felt the effects of the ill wind, just the night before. Not just Sanyu or Chidori either, it seemed that all the younglings of the caravan had come to her fire, each seeking her strength and warmth.

In just the short time she had joined their caravan, the children had come to view her as a pillar of strength, for some a surrogate mother, and others, a close friend. She supposed that was part of the reason all the adults seemed to push them towards her fire, as they warily prepared to bed down for the night. Food cooked over the roaring fire, as the women laid down bed rolls and kissed their husband or lovers a goodnight, while children clumped together, restless and tired from their travels and the restless atmosphere.

"Shippou," she murmured quietly to her son, whom seemed to be pushing himself to stay awake, "join Sanyu-kun and Chirodi-chan for the night."

He shook his head vehemently, "No mother, I wish to stay awake this night."

The yawn though that escaped his lips, spoke volumes of just how tired the growing boy was, and so Kagome did what all other mothers do. She waited until he was asleep, then picking him up, though he had grown so much, she carried him over to the caravan Ren had settled in, and set him down upon his own bedroll. Her fingers ran through his hair and then moved down to rest on his cheek, a soft smile upon her lips as she looked at her son adoringly. Through all the pain and torment that Naraku had put them through, she would never regret a single moment that brought them together.

Heaving a happy sigh, she moved away from the caravan, and towards her campfire, the sparkle in her eyes dimming as she caught sight of some of the new comers. They had immersed themselves in heavy conversation, some had taken the time to fall asleep, but through it all, their actions spoke volumes. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed a hold of her bow and sat down, feeling, more then seeing, Kentetsu sit next to her, as he too kept vigil watch.

"Miko-sama," a soft voice whispered, and she turned her gaze to meet that of another who she had yet to become well acquainted with. He was Daisuke's patrol partner, which worried her a hair, since Daisuke wasn't standing there next to him.

"Yes?" she murmured softly.

He bowed to her, "Daisuke begged me to report right away, it seems there is a group of individuals lurking in the forest to the south and north. They're circling around, seems before long we'll be surrounded."

Nodding, Kagome stood and glanced at Kentetsu, "Gather the men, make sure all those who can't fight are safe within the caravan and leave our best fighters guarding them." She turned to Daisuke's partner, a rather thin looking deer youkai who seemed like at any moment he would break, but the long heavy sword carried upon his shoulder told her otherwise, "Find the patrollers and get them to circle around the intruders, I want to launch a surprise attack upon them."

"Hai!" he bowed and swiftly, but quietly left, leaving Kagome and Kentetsu alone, "What about them?" Kentetsu indicated to the suspicious group.

A frown formed upon her lips as her brows furrowed, "Leave them to me."

With that, Kentetsu turned and left Kagome to herself as she watched the group look around, one particular pair of sapphire-grey eyes connected with her own. Some strange and unknown glint appeared in his eyes, and then he turned away, but not before she saw the shimmer of a blade as it was tucked from sight. She knew these men were up to no good, and she wasn't about to let them interfere upon the peace of this encampment.

Making sure her quiver of arrows was upon her shoulder, she walked over towards the group, a friendly smile upon her lips, "I'm sorry to intrude," she murmured softly, "but I was wondering if any would like more hospital means. My fire is warm, and I have a kettle of hot water if any would like some tea."

The same youkai that had caught her attention before turned around to greet her, "Thank you for your kind offer, miko-sama," there was a slight air of disdain that would, in any normal circumstances, make her brow furrow, "but I fear that we find ourselves more comfortable over here."

Before she could say anything, the spark of youkai behind her made her grip her bow tighter, knowing what they were trying to do. Tilting her head to the side and putting on an innocent smile, she nodded, as if accepting his answer, and then suddenly, a knife was pointed at her throat.

"Of course," he murmured suddenly loosing the air friendliness, "if you would really like to help, I bet we can find something better for you to give us. Like say, maybe your virgin body?"

A snort escaped her then as she smiled at the poor youkai before her, "I think you have made a terrible mistake." The tip of her bow came up and behind her, hitting the youkai behind her in the chin and sending him back a few spaces, "I'm no ordinary miko gentlemen."

The one before her scowled as he jumped towards her, causing her to duck and roll out of the way, a look of surprise in her eyes. It seemed so much easier to roll out of the way, and she was already back on her feet, holding her bow up as a weapon. Smirking, she pushed herself forwards, blocking a knife with her bow, and using her miko powers pushed him back, hardly noticing that the bandits in the forest had converged upon the camp, nor that her fellow men were fighting back. All she noticed were the men surrounding her, each with a need to spill her blood, each with a desire for her flesh.

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and strung it, before pulling it back and releasing it. Instead of seeing where, or who it hit, she ducked out of the way on an incoming blow and blocked another with her bow, gritting her teeth as an unbearably strong force honed in on her. Tightening her stance, she glowered at her opponent who towered over her, his mass of muscles bunching up to land blow upon her.

Narrowing her eyes, she crouched and watched his hand, keeping her bow tightly within her grasp as she threw herself between his legs and upon the other side. Before he had a chance to stop himself, he crashed into a tree and knocked himself out. She notched another arrow and let it fly, barely catching the agonized gaze of a hanyou that had tried to drag one of her guardsmen down, then turned to let another arrow fly at the one she considered their leader. He ducked and allowed her arrow to hit one of his men, but he hardly seemed to care as he charged right at her. He ducked a blow from Kentetsu who had come to her side, and flew past other men, both his and hers, and dodged another arrow, as he landed a blow upon her. She flew back and tucked in her feet, rolling across the ground and getting to her feet barely moments later, as she blocked his next blow with her hands, wincing at the strength he used.

Her bow had fallen to the ground, but she hardly cared as she fell to her knees to keep his hands at bay, to keep another strike from coming.

"KAGOME!"

For a moment she had a flash back of another time, as if he was right there giving her strength and vowing to protect her, to be there for her. It was this same strength that she now used to slowly rise up, trying to push her enemy back with her own two hands. Determined even more, she added her purification to the mix, her gaze meeting his as she threw him back, singeing his hands as the smell of burnt hair wafted off of him. Swallowing she clenched her fists and took a novice fighting stance, one that she had seen only a few times previously by some of the guards that would practice.

With baited breath she waited for her opponent to charge, and with a furious roar he did just that, bringing out his claws as she did so. Narrowing her eyes, she allowed her energy to surround her fists as she met his claws with her fists. She could feel the blood as his claws dug into the back of her hands, but he was also being burned by her, it was a fair and nearly even match.

She could see her power surround him, could feel the drain on her system, but through all this, it was the sound of Kentetsu's voice that made her pull back. His hands fell upon her shoulders, his gaze locked with hers, as she released her opponent's corpse as he disintegrated into ashes. In that one single moment, she had allowed herself to become that strong warrior she had wished she could be, but at the price of taking a life. Is this what war was about?

"So, why did you land on your back?" and like that, looking up into Kentetsu's eyes, she felt a wry smile form upon her lips.

"I think I'm ready to really begin those lessons now."

He chuckled and nodded, before turning to the rest of the encampment. None were severely injured, and most of the bandits had been disposed of or had run away, which was best in the long run. Now they had only a few left to deal with, those that were more hard headed and stubborn, those who held gazes of promise and retribution. She shivered as she turned her gaze towards the central lands, her heart hammering in her chest as she realized just exactly why she was ill at ease.

Their main culprit was a human man with ebony eyes of stone and a cruel smirk that reminded her of a hanyou she had once battled against. She won then, and she definitely didn't want to loose now, but that gaze made her shiver all the more.

"Has he said anything?" she asked, standing before their captive.

"Nothing," Daisuke said, an uncharacteristic gleam of anger in his eyes that was extremely foreign to the kind deer youkai she had gotten to know.

"We must wait for Elder Nao and Elder Kaoru before we can interrogate the prisoners."

Kagome nodded and turned away towards her fire where she sat down to stare at her injured hands, noticing for the first time, how painful it was to move them. Already they had begun to heal, which was normal for a miko with as high of energy as she, but regardless of that fact, she wanted to clean and wrap her hands. Kentetsu had taken it upon himself to help her do just that as he brought over a bowl of steaming water and a clean rag in order to clean out her wounds.

"You were reckless," he murmured softly as he wrung out his rag and pressed it to her wounds non too gently.

She laughed softly, "I suppose I have quite the habit for that." Looking up at the sky where a clear pack of midnight blue and stars caught her attention she heaved a sigh, "I always hated being useless, but when you called my name," she glanced towards him, "so many memories, so many times I wished I could be stronger, to do what Inuyasha used to do for me. You gave me a chance to prove to myself that I could be just as strong. Thank you."

By this time, Kentetsu had begun to wrap the bandages around her hands, "You'll have to wear these for a while, and put some salve from time to time upon your hands. They may heal quickly but the wounds were deep, if they aren't wrapped, they'll stiffen up."

She nodded and gave a grateful smile, watching as he stood up bowl in hand and turned from her, but before he started walking away, he glanced back at her, "You did good, Kagome-chan. I'm sure he would be proud."

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she watched Kentetsu walk away, his broad back and shoulders so much wider and sturdier then Inuyasha's, but their stance, and easy but confident walk made her feel as if she was watching the same man. A small happy smile formed on her lips then, this was her family now, and while the people were different, and the atmosphere changed, she felt as if she was right at home where she belonged.

"Thank you," she whispered to both Inuayasha and Kentetsu.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

When Daisuke brought her back towards the prisoner, she felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. It wasn't that she didn't wish to know why they had done what they had, but it was the way they watched her, as if doom was upon her doorstep, that she didn't wish to enter the area. They were kept as far from the caravan as was strictly possible, with as many men as they could spare, to watch over those who had no wish to escape their wrath. Children's lives were at stake, because of their need to pillage, if their caravan hadn't been prepared, then they would have fallen, as sure as if it were Naraku bearing down upon them.

"Speak," came the hardened voice of Elder Kaoru, whom may have been just as human as Kagome herself, but she had the soul of a warrior.

None opened their mouths though, and it was Daisuke's partner whom had back handed one of the men, hard, daring them to say a word. Kagome stayed back to watch, a sigh escaping her lips, knowing that she was far to soft hearted for this, but knew without a second thought that this was where she must stay. Closing her azure eyes, she listened as another smack echoed about the cluster of trees, and then another. She leaned back against a tree, arms crossed as she opened her eyes, seemingly bored, as she looked up at the sky.

For some reason, this must have scared one of the men, to see her so relaxed, as if she didn't have anywhere else important to be, that he opened his mouth, "You won't live long."

Her head snapped towards him as she stared him right in the eye, causing him to gulp in fear as he stuttered on, "My lord will destroy you. He'll take away this false peace and you'll succumb to his every wish, especially his wish of death."

Kagome clenched her fists as she stood up straight and walked towards the prisoner until she was nearly in his face, "Who is this lord?"

He smiled darkly before his head fell forward, blood dripping down his front where a dagger had buried itself deep into his chest. She cried out her frustration as she pulled back and whirled around, her gaze searching the darkness of the trees for the one who had taken his life. There was no movement, and when the men who Kentetsu had sent to check the area, had come back, there was no sign of their invisible enemy. Someone didn't want them to know about whatever it was he was going to say, and the others were of no use by this point, as they had clammed up, not wishing to end up as their comrade.

"What do we do with them, elder Kaoru?"

Wizened eyes gazed upon the fallen, "Release them, I have no wish to cause more bloodshed this night." A scowl fell upon her lips as she glowered at the few living prisoners, "Remember this warning, you come near my caravan again, and death will seem welcoming for what I will have in store for you lot."

They emphatically nodded, and then, as soon as their bonds were released, they escaped into the wilderness, leaving them to return to camp.

"We leave first thing," Kaoru told them before she too left, Elder Nao following behind with a scowl etched upon his lips.

_Sometimes looking back on things, I realize the obvious, and seeing that death, and knowing what I do now, I should have known that it wouldn't be so simple. The traitor in our midst was a smart one, almost too smart, and the heavy atmosphere hadn't completely dissipated. Something else, just as devastating was about to surge upon us, and make us realize that there were something's even we could not protect one another from._


	7. Chapter V: Village Of Disdain

**Chapter V**

_**Village Of Disdain**_

Hands resting behind her head, Kagome stared up at the sky from her rather comfortable position upon the hardened ground. Thoughts and memories travelled through her mind, from the confrontation with the prisoners the two nights previous, as well as the words Kentetsu spoke after bandaging her hands. Lifting one hand to inspect it, she closed her fist and opened it again, noting that while firm upon her hand, the bandaging did nothing to cut off circulation.

Sighing softly, she brought her hand down and sat up to poke the dying fire, using the tip to spread the ashes around and to create a larger flame with the half burnt wood. Adding a few more pieces to the growing flame, she stood up and walked towards Ren's caravan where Shippou waited, half asleep, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep dust. She let out a soft chuckle as she ruffled his crimson locks before grabbing a pot and a canteen of water, and returned to her fire pit. Resting the pot upon the small fire, she pour water into it and then sat back to wait for the water to boil as she readied her tea leaves.

The shuffling of feet alerted her to the presence of her son as he sat down next to her, his gaze still half lidded from sleep, as he mumbled a soft and throaty good morning. Smiling softly, she readied a few potter cups and crumbled some of the tea leaves into them, as the water began to bubble. More feet pattered over to her fire, and she chuckled to herself, as she readied the cooking pan, and cracked the few eggs they had left into it. Scrambling them, she them handed out the small potter cups to the children that had gathered around her fire, nodding at parents who were also readying their own breakfast meals.

"Good morning miko-sama."

She turned her gaze upon an exhausted Daisuke whom had also come to join her fire, "Another late night patrolling?"

"Of course," he murmured, as he graciously took the tea that she offered him.

Separating the scrambled eggs out onto separate plates, more of the caravan joined her fire, as they handed out the morning meal they too had cooked. It had slowly become a tradition, for each of the families to cook one item for the whole of the caravan, so that every meal, they had a small enough fest to feed them all, but leaving each with enough rations to survive until the next town they come across. It was a very effective method, and it left the children filled with food, and the adults free from too many burdens.

Kagome's fire had seemed to become the main fire, as many had come to join her side, it had grown from just the children, to the women of the caravan, to finally the men as they came and went with their duties. It was a heart warming sight for all, and made each day a little more lively upon their journey.

"Ah, good morning Kagome-chan, Daisuke-san."

Ren had finally joined their side, as she settled into her seat next to Sanyu, and began to continue with her project she had started only the day before. With their supplies limited, she had begun to knit what little she could, into scarves and warmer blankets for the children. In fact, most of the human women, save for Kagome herself, had begun to do just that, while the youkai and hanyou woman, hunted and gathered. They had decided that with their strengths, those that were youkai or half, were safer in the forest alone or in pairs, much better then human women who had been raised in a docile world.

"Good morning everyone," came the deep and soothing baritone of Kentetsu as he stood just behind Ren.

Kagome, whom had already gathered the empty cups and dishes, glanced up to catch his gaze upon her, "Good morning sensei."

Shaking his head with a chuckle, he smiled down at her, "Now, now Kagome, no need for formalities. Not when we are amongst friends."

Blushing a little, she ducked her head before glancing up, serious now, "Is it time for some more training?"

He watched her for a brief moment, gaze both serious and contemplative, before he gave a small shake of his head, "Only if you think you are ready for more."

Standing up, and dusting off her robes, she looked him in the eye and gave a small soft smile, "I wish to learn more from you Kentetsu. I think I finally understand what you are trying to teach me, and I am ready."

A smile tugged at his lips, as he nodded his head towards a group of trees of which he soon disappeared through. Smiling she soon followed, ruffling Shippou's hair on her way, as he scampered off to play with the children. The two of them hadn't ever had this kind of camaraderie in a long time, even with Inuyasha and the others. She felt finally that the two of them had a home, even as she stood before Kentetsu, his gaze friendly, and his lips pulled into a stern frown that she had grown accustomed to.

"Before I teach you to hit, you must first learn to evade. If you cannot evade," his gaze was firm and steady as her eyes met his, "you learn to block. This is the fundamental of any hand to hand combat, for your defence will be your best offence."

Clenching her first, she waited for his first lesson to begin, their eyes locked in battle as her heart beat loudly beneath her breast. Excitement pulled at her as she prepared to do whatever it was her friend, and teacher asked. It seemed that they stood there for quite sometime, just staring, and her legs were beginning to tire, and she wondered what it was exactly they were to do. It wasn't until Kentetsu gave out a small shout and ran at her fist raised, causing her eyes to widen.

She saw his fist aimed for her face, he wasn't holding back, she didn't know how she knew, but the way his eyes gleamed at his fist tightened, she couldn't afford to get hit. Without thinking, she dropped to her feet and rolled out of the way, her heart racing against her chest as she quickly stood, only to be forced to duck again and quickly roll out of the way. Upon standing again, she found herself knocked down, breath knocked out of her, and eyes clenched tight. Having found her mouth covered in leaves she quickly rolled onto her side and spat them out, her mouth feeling dirty and dry.

"Not bad," Kentetsu mused for a moment before his face hardened, "but not fast enough. I knew what you would do as soon as you aimed to do so a third time. You should have either blocked or gone the other way instead of allowing me to complete my third punch."

Grumbling, she glowered up at him, "Well if I had known that," giving a mock sigh, "but then, I have never learned before."

Brow raised, he stood back and barked, "Stand up. If that is your complaint then we're going to start you off with a lovely exercise." Wide eyes stared up at him forcing him to bark out again, "Move!"

Startled, she quickly stood and turned to face him, her face covered in flecks of dirt and leaves, and if was any other moment, he probably would have laughed, but instead, stern faced he only watched her. His lips were pulled into a frown, showing his displeasure at having a student that talked back to him, and it was in that moment that she regretted her pertinent mouth. Whatever punishment he was about to give out would be well due, she knew that, but she could only hope that she would survive whatever would happen next. Swallowing thickly, she waited for him to open his mouth, and it wasn't long later that he spoke, causing her whole body to stand at attention with his commanding tone.

"I want you to drop to the ground, as you did before, and roll to your left and quickly stand," a smirk formed upon his lips as his hard gaze bore into her, "then you will do the same in the opposite direction. I want you to repeat this process until I tell you to stop."

A groan nearly escaped her lips at the seriousness in his eyes as he commanded her to begin. For the next few hours, all she did was as he commanded, dropping low to the ground, and rolling to her right, standing, and then doing the opposite. It felt tedious and long, and for a brief time it made her wonder why she was doing this in the first place, it wasn't like she needed it before. Of course, as soon as she thought that, she remembered all those times she had been saved, all those times she hadn't been able to properly protect herself. She never wanted to feel like that again, never wanted the heat of his eyes to stare through her, to make her feel worthless.

During this, Kentetsu sat back and watched, his hazel cat-like eyes watching her steadily, wondering not for the first time, if she would give up. In away, he was proud of the miko that he'd known for only a short time, could see her determination and her willingness to protect all forms of life. No miko he'd ever come across had treated his kind the way Kagome did, and he hoped many more would follow in her path for years to come. Closing his eyes, he straightened up, hearing the hollering of the adults for the children to come to the fire for dinner.

Opening his eyes, he glanced at the miko just as she dropped to the ground, "We're done for the day."

Feeling dirty and sweaty, she stood up and glanced at him, grey-blue filled with relief, "Thank god," she moaned, "I've not worked hard like that since the end of our battle with Naraku."

Nodding, he left his spot before the tree and rested a large hand upon her shoulder, "There will come a time, Kagome, when you need to confront this new evil, and you will conquer it. With your determination, I can see you going far." Smiling softly down at her, he turned around, heading the way the came to the clearing, "Come, let us go to dinner."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Settling down next to her fire, she tossed a couple of logs into it, and listened to it crackle as she stared into the flames. Something was troubling her, whether it was the tingling of darkness upon the edge of her senses, or the crisp cool air of the approaching winter, she had no idea. A deep frown settled itself upon her pale lips as she closed her eyes in thought, wrapping her brown weathered blanket around her. She expanded her senses, feeling the quiet aura of the sleeping children, to the restless energy of the men and women in the caravan. It felt almost as if they were awaiting another attack, having been through those few that they had within the last week, even she herself felt the same restlessness.

Heaving a sigh, she allowed her sense a rest, as she felt her shoulders drop with the strain of exhaustion pulling at her. Allowing her head to fall forward, her mind succumbed to the darkness of a dreamless sleep, hardly noticing the three pairs of eyes that watched her from a safe distance.

"I am curious Kentetsu," the elder Kaoru asked, "what is it you see in that child?"

A frown tugged at his lips as he glanced at her, "I wonder what it is you don't see, elder. She is a strong woman with an even stronger heart. I fail to see what it is you don't see in someone as kind and powerful as she."

Chuckling, she glanced at the neko youkai, her sapphire sparkling mischievously, "You almost sound like you are proud of the child."

Heaving a sigh, he murmured, "She isn't much of a child any more, Kaoru-sama."

"No, I suppose she isn't."

A sneer of disgust wormed its way upon the lips of the third pair of eyes, as the figure listened to the conversation between the two. The miko-child would only get in the way, would hinder her quest in finding the hidden city, and there for, she must be eliminated, but how would she accomplish that? Biting her lip, her gaze narrowed upon the innocent sleeping form, the hindrance to her plans, and the young woman who had an innate ability to make it out of situations relatively unharmed.

"Her progress in her training is most remarkable, and she picks up things quite quickly." A frown marred his face, as Kentetsu stares at the sleeping figure, "I fear that soon she won't even need me to train her."

Placing a hand upon his shoulder, Kaoru gave a small smile, "I have the strangest feeling that young Kagome-chan doesn't know how lucky she is to have a friend like you. I look forward to seeing more from this young woman in the future, especially if she can make the unmoveable Kentetsu worry as much as you do."

Smirking to herself, she pulled back into the shadows having heard enough. It was almost perfect, so perfect that it was laughable at how she would get to the young miko, and if she played her cards right, she would be rid of that troublesome neko youkai.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Cracking her neck, she glanced about the quiet caravan, noting the still fog that had settled over the encampment and the wary faces of that travelers. Shouldering her quiver and bow, she walked over towards the edge of the site and stared into the distant trees, gaze towards the central lands. An ominous cold breeze washed over her as she stared towards the dying trees, her heart's pace picking up its speed as she tightened her grip on her bow. Allowing herself a moment, she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, allowing her senses to reach out as she did so, and paw silently at the barrier she knew would be there.

"Not a sound from the animals."

Startled, she pulled her senses back and opened her eyes, her hand upon her chest as she stared up into the eyes of elder Kaoru, "I'm sorry?" she gasped.

Giving the younger woman an amused glance, she turned her attention towards the forest, "The animals are silent, if not long gone. Winter, my young miko, has begun its trek into the lands, and I fear that your worries may yet be more well founded then we had hoped."

"Elder-sama," Kagome bowed, only for the woman to chuckle and wave her actions away, "Stand dear woman, I am not some lord to be bowed to, and as you know Sesshoumaru-sama himself, you'd know what I mean."

Nodding, Kagome laughed and turned her attention towards the trees once more, "I do." Heaving a sigh, she turned towards elder Kaoru, "We must hurry now, or I fear that the children will soon begin to feel the cold."

Nodding her head, elder Kaoru turned towards the caravan and walked away, issuing orders as she went, and leaving Kagome to her own devices. Said woman herself, had turned her gaze one last time towards the dead space that contained the central lands, and returned to her fire. Dousing the flames, and scattering the pit, she sought out her son how was playing some kind of game with the other children, his flame red hair bouncing in the cool breeze. In some ways, like this moment, she was thankful that he was used to such travel, even in the cold, otherwise, his resilience would only last so long.

It wasn't long until the caravan was well on its way, Shippou chatting animatedly at her side with Chidori, while little Sanyuu road in the back of his mother's caravan. It seemed all was running smoothly, Kentetsu was running back and forth, keeping the men organized and on the look out, and the fog had finally lifted, and along with it, the spirit of the people. She herself felt lighter, if a little sore, after the events of the past few days of training, and in some cases fighting. Half of the day had passed by, uneventful and filled with chatter and life, until suddenly they were pulled to a halt, Kentetsu and his men rushing them into a small clearing.

Leaving Shippou with Ren, she rushed over to Kentetsu, who in turn gave her a look of both relief and worry, which caused her in turn to worry just that little bit. Wasting no time, she got to Kentetsu's side who immediately tucked her in behind him, as they settled into an underbrush, to watch a small group of meandering woman. They walked along the main road and then veered left and away from their caravan, which made many give sighs of relief, but also start up chatter. A village was close by, which meant fresh supplies, Kagome herself was getting pretty excited at the prospect as well, it was Kentetsu's grip upon her shoulder though, that ceased her excitement.

"What's wrong?" came the quiet question.

"I fear for the ones that will go into the village, we have no idea of what sort of people they are."

Releasing the breath she was holding, she gave a small reassuring smile, "No worries sensei, I'll make sure we are well prepared."

Despite the ease at which she said those words, and the sweet relaxation of his muscles, the look in his eyes spoke volumes. None had been kind to this large group of travelers, something Kagome wasn't surprised about, but it was still something that made her quite angry. Suddenly fired up, she whirled around and headed towards the caravan elders, her heart set on getting those supplies that they would need in the near future. Of course the elder's quickly agreed with her request to stop at the village, they had little choice in the matter with their resources low, but it did come with a small warning.

"We will make haste in our movements and leave as soon as we can. That means grab nothing but what will be necessary miko-sama." elder Nao spoke, his dark eyes spelling out a warning, "The caravan shall wait for your arrival on the other side of the road and away from the village."

Nodding, she turned away, but not before Kaoru spoke next, her sapphire gaze sturdy, "Keep your hood up, and your countenance strong, least someone see through you."

While walking away, Kagome couldn't help but wonder at the tenor in which the elder woman spoke, those words leaving their mark upon her heart. Whether it was a worry or a fear, that drove the woman to speak her counsel, the words nonetheless spoke more then any other could have. While she held no intimate worry of the village ahead for herself, the worry she held for the others, was something else all together. Grouped together, they were strong, but to make for a hasty exit, as was planned, she would need split up the group, travel in pairs or in threes. She herself was stronger alone, but the others would not be, and so pairing a human with a hanyou, or youkai, seemed like the best she could do.

"Okaa-san," Shippou murmured upon seeing her, "please be careful."

Chuckling, she ruffled his hair, "Every time I go off to accomplish something, you get this worried look upon your face. Have no fear my son," kneeling down to his level she placed both her hands upon his shoulders and looked in the eye, "I will return, whole and healthy, just for you. You'll see my dearest boy."

Nodding, he stood back and watched as she pulled on her long brown cloak and pulled the hood up to hide her hair and a small portion of her face. She give a brilliant smile and turned away, her steps, light when she left him, and growing heavy the further away from the caravan she got. Glancing around at the others that followed, she gave a small happy nod, taking note that they were as well bundled as could be for their travel. If she felt no worry before hand, it was nothing to the way she felt now, as they got into the view of a large village, whose people, all human, meandered about. For a brief moment, as she watched those villagers go about their day, she felt a small ounce of longing, that was soon washed away by the sudden need to hurry.

"Alright," she murmured softly, "I want you in groups of two, a human to ever demon or hanyou, to keep ourselves less conspicuous, least the humans below turn out to be not as welcoming as we hope. I will give each pair a list of supplies to gather, and when the sun reaches the horizon I want everyone back at this spot. If anything goes wrong, I want the youkai or hanyou of your pairing to flair their aura, and all will return to the caravan immediately. I want no one to take any chances, at all."

A collective of nods went around, and off they went, each pair separating to go to the designated stall for their items, Kagome herself, frowning as she watched them leave. A sudden intense gnawing in the pit of her gut, forced her to move, her gaze wandering over the villagers she passed, their distrust clear as day upon their faces. She knew these villagers wouldn't turn away a chance to make some coin, but they way they watch one, as if like a hawk waiting for its meal to reveal itself, she felt herself grow wary. Instead of being the hunter, she was the prey and she could only hope the others were faring well under the intense gazes.

Finding herself at a clothing stall, she gazed at the wares, wondering at the ridiculous pricing and for a breath of a moment, thought these villagers to be thieves. Deciding to just leave it be, least she cause trouble, she points out some of the cloth that she wanted, and paid the rather expensive prices these humans were asking for. A large part of her wondered how she could associate herself with these hostile creatures, and for the first time in a long time, she wished to be something other then human.

Moving along the stalls she came to another road, where more stalls were, each showing their own brand of fruit and salted meat. She moved along the wares, glancing at the products, and wondering which was better, she was in the middle of picking up a yellow skinned fruit, when a bloodcurdling scream echoed about the small alley way. Heart pounding, she dropped the fruit and whirled away from the stall, rushing towards where she felt a small pulse of youkai energy from one of the younger members of their party. Heart pounding, she whirled the corner, and came face to face with a loud jeering crowd as they threw rocks at something in the center of their circle.

Forcing her body to move, she pushed passed the villagers her, gaze filled with fire, when she finally reached the center of the circle. There, hood flown off, gouges and cuts littering her pale face, was one of the many caravan orphans who had volunteered to help gather supplies. Laying on the ground beside the young hanyou, was her human counter part, cowering from the many grazes he too had sustained. Fury roared alive inside her, as she let out a ferocious roar of anger, which called a momentary halt to the flying stones, as many head turned towards her as she walked towards the injured pair.

"I am disgusted with all of you," she announced after a moment of checking them over.

Standing up, she whirled around to get a good look at all those who had dared to harm her charges, her young orphans. A batch of bile threatened to rise up, but she swallowed it down, as she threw back her hood and pulled out her bow, her miko robes plain for all to see. Once she had been reluctant to wander around in the cloth that made her so identical to her counterpart, but now, she was thankful for the robes. For standing before these creatures she would rather have nothing to do with, she felt her power rise with just the indication alone that she was a powerful miko.

"I am Kagome!" she called out, glaring at the villagers, "I saved these lands from the ravages of Naraku, and now you dare to sully my work by attacking those weaker then yourselves! Let me ask this, why is it, you have brought harm upon my charges?"

An elder woman escaped from the clutches of the crowd, head held high as she locked her dark gaze with Kagome's azure one, "All youkai are an abomination, especially those that are the product of a coupling such as human and youkai alike. Any associated with these abominations are not fit to stand upon the soil of our country. You yourself, great miko, brought down the vilest of them all, and yet you stand there now to defend the vicious creatures that allowed such destruction to our home. Why protect those that have given humans such grief, why protect them when your own power is created to destroy them?"

Growling low in her throat, she crouched to the ground, to guard her young charges as she spoke the next words that would damn them, "I have never been more ashamed to be human, then at this moment, facing you. They have done nothing to deserve this wrath you bring down upon them, and by the light of the gods, I will do all in my power to protect them!"

Luck was on her side, for as soon as her barrier rose up around them, the stones flew towards them, Kagome gritting her teeth angrily as she stood and whirled around. Glancing at the two, she took note of the trembling young girl she vaguely recalled being named Asako, who glanced up at the miko, her sapphire gaze filled with tears. Ignoring the shouts of anger, and the approaching danger, she gathered up the young hanyou, and helped the boy, Kaname, if she recalled correctly, to his feet. Glancing around at the furious villagers, she moved passed them, the barrier holding up and pushing away their quarry, as she raced them away, and out of the damned village.

Upon reaching the caravan, she allowed her barrier to collapse, as Kiyoku, that wonderful lynx youkai she had come to admire, took her charge from her arms. Kentetsu as well, was there steadying the boy, as she explained the reason for their rushed escape, and warned them of the possibility of the villagers following them closely behind. She wasn't wrong either, when Daisuke rushed over to them, warning of the approaching danger, so shouting orders to move out, Kentetsu led her away, leaving Kaname and Asako in Kiyoku's capable hands.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Darkness surrounded me, like I was encased in a pool of black ink that threatened to devour me, to tear me apart like I was nothing. Weak, it was how I felt, laying there, my eyes opened, and yet all I could see was darkness. It was the roar in the distance that forced my heart to race as I lay there, unable to move. Weak, nothing I could do, as I felt more then heard the approaching figure that haunted my deepest dreams. Weak, like a curse that filtered throughout my body, tearing up my insides as it moved, making me feel even more worthless._

_One life, let alone two, and I couldn't protect them from the vicious hands of humans frightened of the very things that had once hunted their lands. I was ashamed that I had allowed them a chance to harm the innocent lives, ashamed that I was even associated with such creatures. Those weren't my only emotions either, but as I lay there, wallowing in my self-righteous anger and doubt, the world around me changed. At first I didn't notice, but as I felt those heated flames as they licked at my skin, I couldn't help but find the will to sit up._

_Screaming was the next thing I registered, as I took note of those who had once been part of the caravan were running around, while others, a few I recognised, such as Chidori and Ren, were laying dead upon the ground. My heart raced, and yet, despite the fear and overwhelming need to find any alive and help them, I could barely move. Sluggishly I stood up, lethargy devoured my movements, as I crept along the battle worn earth, tears collecting at the corner of my eyes, as I walked the blood soaked ground. In the distance I could see Kentetsu battling something unnameable, elder Karou at his back, and for a brief moment, I wondered at the relationship between them._

_Allowing my gaze to drift away, I froze in my steps, taking note of the long silver hair and golden eyes of a very strong youkai. Sesshoumaru was shouting orders at someone, I couldn't hear anything he spoke, but I could see him. In fact, it wasn't until that moment, that I truly realized, I couldn't hear any sound, save for an echoing of distant screams and the crackling of fire. It was as if all other sounds had been drowned out by the sounds of my beating heart._

_Too many youkai and hanyou before me, and for a strange moment, I wondered where the humans were, if they had hidden themselves behind their ever gracious youkai protectors. Pain swallowed me then, as I found myself once more staring into my own eyes, a reflection of myself before me. Her long hair was wrangled with blood and debris, her skin and clothes were covered in dirt and soot. She appeared wrangled and old, the look in her eyes almost defeated, as she stared warily into my own eyes, a deep grey-blue against azure. She spoke them, a musical quality to her voice that I knew my own didn't haven't, and the wisdom behind her years spoke of how long she had been fighting. Too long._

"_Can you really justify your anger against the humans of that village, Kagome?"_

_Anything I had been wanting to say, was swallowed up by the deafening roar of anguish that forced me to whirl around and see elder Karou fall. I swallowed the bile as a proud old woman fell to the blade of a man. No, not a man, I took a second glance, and the strips along his cheek, those amber eyes, and that long silver hair, I could recognise those features anywhere, save for the fact that, his ears were elvish, instead of like the fuzzy ears I once adored. A cry escaped my lips, as I screamed out a warning to Kentetsu, but he didn't answer, instead, through fury, he whirled around and met Inuyasha's blade._

"_How can I justify anything, with this battle going on around me? When my friends fall, and when mine enemies are those I once cherished. I do not know what path is right, anymore."_

_I turned around to face my mirror image, and she smiled at me, the flower design upon her forehead glowing, as the scene around us disappeared, leaving the flames to lick at our feet. We stood face to face, woman to woman, Kagome to Kagome, and for a brief insane moment, I felt at peace._

"_You are wise Kagome, never regret your blood, you are human, but you are more then human, for you understand what it is like to be humane, to understand the plight of others. You are compassionate and wise, but remember this Kagome, those traits can only get you so far, sometimes, you need to fight, to protect, but never forget what it is to be mortal, to be, human."_

_I reached out a hand, my left touching her right, it was as if there really was a mirror between us, and I spoke then, "I vow to uphold and cherish all living creatures, to nurture the earth, and to love the world around me. Most of all, I vow to keep evil at bay, and one its toes, never relenting, and never allowing myself to be overcome by hopelessness because I know, the moment I do, those around me will falter."_

_A sad smile played upon my mirror image's lips then, "Good luck chosen, and never falter. May the gods watch over you, and may the earth keep you warm. Live, like you have never lived before."_

Waking up with a gasp, Kagome glanced around her, her heart racing as she remember the brilliant flash of light. Swallowing thickly, she rolled over and leaned her head out the back of the caravan, allowing her body to retch. Gasping when she was done, she pulled herself back in, panting softly as she leaned against the wall, and glancing down at her pale shaking hands, she thought back on her most recent dream. She could vaguely recall the feel of white hot flames licking at her body, could remember the smell of the blood in the air, and could see the debris and slaughtered bodies of those she cared for. Briefly, the notion of retching once more, filtered through her body, nausea becoming almost too much for her. It was the hand in front of her that stayed her stomach, as she greedily grabbed the canteen and began to drink the water that hand been handed to her by the kitsune youkai she knew as Ayako.

Smiling softly, she finally relaxed and handed the canteen back to its owner, she pulled back the flap of the caravan once more, to glance up at the star laden sky, barely noting that her breath fogged in the air.

"Have I been out long?"

Ayako gave a small nod as she fiddled around with something in the back, "All afternoon and well into the evening. I gather things did not progress well in the village?"

Shaking her head, a wry smile fluttered across her lips, "And me the fool, thought to chastise them. I suppose its my own fault for being so shocked that humans could be so blinded by prejudice and disdain for something so different from them. I grew up around an only human village, I should have known they would fear the unknown, but myself, proved thrice the fool."

"Please lady Kagome, don't scold yourself so, it is amazing alone that you, a well renowned miko, could have youkai companions, let alone be so accommodating. Do not blame yourself for the short sight of others. You've showed us that not all are so unwelcome to change, and maybe one day, more will come to think like yourself, a known enemy of youkai."

Laughing softly, Kagome shook her head and glanced at Ayako, "You are a sweet youkai, to have put up with so much and still keep such a demeanour, but I hope you are right, for all of our sakes."

She glanced back out at the sky, her thoughts focusing on the endless stream of dreams that seemed to haunting her waking nights. Closing her eyes, she allowed her body to once more drift off to sleep, this time into a darkness that allowed her, her rest.


	8. Chapter VI: Death Among Them

**Chapter VI**

_**Death Among Them**_

Heaving a sigh, she tried to hold down the flailing child, with hardly any luck, as she succumbed to a frightful fit of pain and fever. Swallowing back her own sorrow, she barked out orders for Ayako to hold Asako down, as she redressed the slow healing wounds, the young hanyou carried. It seemed a sickness had settled over her, and Kagome was quick to enforce a quarantine, least the child carry the sickness to the others, though she feared it wouldn't matter soon enough. The next village was too far away, and it seemed that winter was forcing itself upon them early, as the first of ice cool rain made itself known upon the frost bitten ground.

They had settled into a small clearing off the beaten path and away from any prying eyes, should any travelers decide to try the main road in this weather. Most of the people hide inside their caravans, keeping safe underneath the worked pale canvas that covered the wooden vehicle, keeping them safe from the torrent of rain. It helped when dealing with a very sick hanyou child that Kagome feared could get worse, if the young girl already wasn't at that stage. They needed more medical herbs, and a dry place to hole up, like a group of caves, or even just one very deep cave, that could keep them safe and warm. The cool air wasn't healthy, and without the ability to create a warm fire, the situation was hardly ideal.

Swallowing back the pool of tears she knew wanted to center themselves in her eyes, she continued to rewrap Asako's wounds. Ayako was already working on a heat pan for the young hanyou, but Kagome feared it wouldn't be enough, they needed the shelter of caves, and the warmth of fire, or even a damn hot spring would be great right about now. Even as she thought that, she couldn't help the relief that pooled threw her, as Asako finally settled against her bedroll, the heated pan having been placed just beneath the blankets. It would have to do for the moment; they couldn't risk much more, least they bring down the caravan and its occupants.

Needing fresh air to calm her ever increasing nerves, she pulled on her cloak, keeping the hood up, and steeled herself against the cool air as she left the warmth of the caravan. She spotted a familiar cloak, and made her way towards a small group of their ever present guards, her footsteps squishing in the mud as she moved, making her cringe just that bit.

Upon reaching them, she took note of the dreary restless faces that all seemed to intensify as she greeted them softly. Maybe it would have been best to bring some warm beverage or food, but they were limited on how much fire they could use in the caravan, and with the rain, it was impossible to create a flame outside. No, even if she had wished to bring anything for the men, most would have cooled or been soaked through before she had the chance. This was one of those times she missed living in her time, with the conveniences of electronics and hot plates, something they didn't have now.

"How is the child?" Daisuke asked, his brown eyes dark with anger and sorrow.

If they hadn't already left, she would have gone back to teach those villagers a very hard lesson, as it is, they were already a risk. Heaving a sigh, she shook her head, and huddled in the small circle next to Kentetsu, whom gave her a nod of acknowledgment before turning his attention back to the others. Out of the few others in the circle, aside from a dragon youkai she hadn't much of a pleasure to get acquainted with, a tiger hanyou whose hard green eyes made her shiver, elder Karou stood amongst them. The woman maybe old, but she had a lot of spirit, and a warriors heart that Kagome admired. Elder Nao seemed to have wrapped his arm around her as he stood conversing with the tiger hanyou, their chatter quick and intense.

Frowning, she glanced back towards the caravan that Asako was currently resting in, "How is the boy doing?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she glanced towards elder Karou, "Kaname seems to have recovered from his injuries, but I'm afraid it's Asako that I am worried about. She's getting worse, the fever isn't settling, I'm nearly out herbs, and the few I have aren't strong enough for her youkai half. I may need to leave for a short time to gather some, but I fear I may not be fast enough, it looks like she may not last the week."

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, she felt so helpless, and even with all her miko abilities, nothing could help against a hanyou's sickness. She hoped that none of the other children caught the sickness, otherwise she would be stretched thin, and if that were to happen, she shuddered at the consequence.

"Perhaps one of the youkai should go with her, which would mean for a much faster travel," Elder Nao suggested, before glancing towards Kagome, "no offence meant, but you humans do travel quite slow."

Having been startled out of her thoughts, she only gave pause to shrug, as really he was only stating facts, "No, you're right, we don't have the speed that most youkai do. If any were willing to offer their assistance, I assure you, it would be most welcome."

Daisuke nodded his head, "I'll come along with you." Kentetsu opened his mouth to speak, but Daisuke shook his head, "You're needed here, with your mate and offspring. I have no one to look after aside from the caravan as a whole, and as you're our leader, I'm the more qualified to go."

Heaving a sigh, Kentetsu conceded and stepped back, "If anything should happen to her or you yourself Daisuke, I will not be pleased."

Waving off the comment, the deer youkai looked a little bashful, "I'm honoured that you care for my health. Worry not my friend and commander, I promise that I shall keep our young miko safe from harm."

Were it not for the fact that she was already used to such conversation, she herself would have felt just as bashful as Daisuke. So in an effort to keep herself from blushing at the care these two showed for her, she turned and bowed to the two elders, before turning away to go and quickly pack a small sack for the journey. She gave pause, just before the caravan, to note that the rain had subsided and that the children were out and playing in the mud, while the women had begun to air out their temporary homes.

Moving forward, she ruffled Shippou's hair as she moved passed him, and into the back of Ren's caravan, where she emptied out her rough sack and only placed in it the items she would need. She hardly noticed the crimson locks of her son as he took a seat at the entrance, his emerald gaze watching her warily. For the moment, she allowed him to wonder what she was up to, as she searched for her herbal kit that contained many empty vials and ceramic jars that would house her findings. She only hoped, with the change in weather, that she would find what she was looking for, as the cold season was settling heavily over country.

"You're leaving."

Heaving an exasperated sigh, she turned to look at her son, her grey-blue eyes watching him steadily, "You know that I must. Do we really have to have this talk every time I go to leave, my son?"

Swallowing thickly, he glanced away, "I never know if you're going to come back to me."

Leaning back against the wall of the caravan, she glanced up at the canvas ceiling, "You're worried, and I understand that, but you must trust me to come back to you."

Nodding, he refused to look at her, and briefly she wondered where this worry was coming from, seeing as years before, with their fight against Naraku, he had nary a problem with her leaving. Then, he always knew she would come back, so it was a wonder he was fighting the way he was now, against her leaving him here. Though she supposed that it had something to do with Inuyasha or their other companions, but still, where was her brave warrior son? Where was the boy who longed to be a man, to stand up as a proud kitsune warrior at his mother's side, knowing that she would come back to him?

"Oh my boy, where has all this come from?"

Shaking his head, emerald flashed in hurt, as he looked at her, his locks of hair falling in front of his face, "I no longer travel the roads a young child with a powerful hanyou, and an adoptive miko mother. I've grown up, seen the true evil that lurks in the corner, faced him even, but now I don't know anymore what will happen. What lies around the corner? What lurks in the depths of the dark forest? Seeing you hurt as often as I have in these past few weeks, have left me feeling vulnerable, and that was with you in my line of sight. What about when you leave?"

Pulling him into her embrace, she murmured into his hair, "Nothing in this world would keep me from coming back to you. For as long as you need me, I shall be there, with nothing to stop me but the encroaching death of old age, and even then I'll find a way back to you. Just believe in me, Shippou, that I will come back to you, my wonderful son."

Releasing him, she grabbed her rough sack and bow, before leaving the confines of Ren's caravan, and her loving son, whom she knew she'd come back to. Taking one more glance back, she turned and walked over to a waiting Daisuke, and Kentetsu, who seemed a little anxious. Laughing softly, she briefly thought back to her previous companions, and wondered if there was ever a time that they waved her off with such worry. Perhaps they did, but that was so long ago, and now, here she was, about to go off once more on her own adventure, with a newer set of companions who seemed to carry their own weight of worry.

Letting out a small laugh, she shook her head, and finished her walk towards them, having come to a stop before Kentetsu, "You know," she murmured, "it's not like I'm leaving for good. I will be back with much needed items, and nary a scratch on me."

"I know that," he said with a shake of his head before his darkened gaze met hers, "but I still hate seeing you off like this. You've become important to me, to all of us."

Blushing, she bowed her head, to wave off the slight embarrassment, she hadn't done a thing to warrant such affection, but she was glad to have it. She cared for them, just as much, if not more, as they cared for her, and if the situations were reversed, she could understand the anxiety of her leaving. Hell, even now, she didn't like the thought of having to leave, even for a brief period of time. Glancing up steadily, she nodded to Kentetsu to show that she too shared the sentiment, before hoisting her rough sack, and bow over her shoulder.

She watched as Daisuke changed into his true form, a horse sized deer with large sharp antlers, and crimson eyes that asked her to hop on. Kentetsu lifted her up, and onto the back of Daisuke, who huffed his thanks at his friend and then turned and started to run, his speed incredible to her. Holding onto his neck, she was hardly able to look back to shout goodbye, but they were already so far out of sight, that she only turned around to see where they were heading. Any village would be acceptable, aside from that one, the one that made her want to hate being human, despite the warning dream she had just a few nights before.

"Take us to the nearest safe village," she murmured against his neck.

Closing her eyes, she felt him speed up, so while she was waiting for them to approach their destination, she allowed herself a chance for rest.

_Violet skies clashed with the navy sea, as the shores licked at my feet, threatening to carry me far away from the lands. The breeze flew through my long locks, as the sword in my hand grew heavy, almost to heavy to lift, and then my gaze shifted towards the forest line to my left. A figure left the confines of the trees and approached me steadily, but instead of turning to fight, or engage my opponent, I glanced back towards the sea, my heart heavy with fatigue and sorrow._

_ "This war will change everything Sesshoumaru."_

_ "Ah." He glanced down at me, his golden gaze alit with an emotion that I couldn't name, save that it made my heart grow heavier._

_ "I'm not ready."_

_ Nodding his head he turned back towards the changing sky, as red became the dominant color, "No, you're not."_

_ Swallowing, I looked down towards the glistening sword, the blood tipped weapon barely hanging from the tips of my fingers, "Do you suppose I ever will be?"_

_ Suddenly the sky was covered in black clouds as Sesshoumaru shifted and crouched, a growl escaping his lips as he snarled, glaring out towards the sea. Something in the distance approached, and crimson lightning escaped from the sky as the light breeze from earlier became a gusting force of heavy winds._

_ "Be prepared Kagome, _**he**_ approaches." Suddenly the growling stopped and a howl of agony escaped him then, "Watch out!"_

Startled from her sleep, she fell to the ground, heart hammering in her chest, as worried brown eyes entered her field of vision. Blearily she glanced around, before taking note of the pain in her back, probably from having fallen from the back of her dear friend. Closing her eyes, to swallow back the vile that threatened to escape, she slowly sat up, feeling dizzy as she did so.

"I'm so sorry miko-sama, before I realized you were falling, you had already fallen from my back, and I wasn't able to catch you in time."

Shaking her head, which only made her dizzy head spin more, she squinted up at him, her gaze unfocused as she murmured softly, "It's alright. These things seem to always happen to me, you'd think I'd be used to it by now."

Cursing softly, he picked her up and brought her over to a large ancient tree where she leaned back to relax and close her eyes, "Rest miko-sama, I'll see about finding you some water."

Nodding, despite the agony, she watched through bleary eyes as Daisuke raced away into the cover of trees, leaving her alone for a moment to think. The dream had been different from the ones she had before, so different, and yet the thought that it was a possible reality, sank deep into her body, swallowing her with aching despair. To know that once again she would be thrust into war, to fight against a powerful enemy that could possibly swallow her whole, it wasn't something she could quite come to terms with. Of course, it all stood to reason, that whatever these dreams meant, and she wasn't about to bank on them being just dreams, she knew without a doubt, she had to be prepared.

Of course, saying that, and actually doing that are two completely different entities altogether, and for the moment, with her head spinning, and her body aching, there wasn't much she could do. These last few days, maybe even weeks, while the happiest of her life, left her feeling world-weary and trodden upon, leaving her with nothing left to give. Even if that weren't the case though, seeing for herself, first had, the devastation that unthinking humans and youkai a like, could bring down upon the world. She was not ready for another war, but when the time comes, she knew without a doubt that she had to be able to at the very least, stand upon her too feet alone.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift off once more, despite knowing the dangers of doing so, after taking a fall like she had done. It wasn't long later, that she found herself being shaken awake, a waterskin being pressed into her hands, as she drank greedily from the reed. After a moment, she was feeling marginally better and a lot less nauseous which she was quite thankful for.

"I fear that we cannot delay miko-sama."

Heaving a sigh, she glanced up at her companion, "Daisuke, you know you can call me Kagome, actually I really prefer it."

Nodding, but saying nothing, he helped her to stand, and then he shifted and kneeled before her, his crimson gaze asking her to get back on his back. Heaving a sigh, she climbed on his back, and held on tight as they took off once more. Closing her eyes to ward off the nausea, she thought back to her dream, which had felt so real, and she wondered what it was trying to say to her. Opening her eyes once more, she watched as the trees passed them by, as the woodland creatures began to surface from hiding, as they collected the last of their food for the winter season.

"It will be a long winter Daisuke. Let us pray we reach the city before the snow settles in."

A huff was his agreement as they moved faster, her heart pounding in her chest, forcing her to close her eyes against the freezing winds.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Inuyasha, supper has been prepared!"

Shifting, his golden amber glanced towards the entrance of his shared hut, and soundlessly, he dropped to the ground and entered the warmth of his home. Sitting at their small table, he glanced once more back towards the forest, his gaze narrowed in thought, forcing Kikyo to heave a sigh, as she dished out their meal and set a bowl of rice down before him.

"She'll be fine; you have no need to worry. Kagome is very good at looking after herself."

Shifting he looked towards her, "I know that!" He muttered gruffly, "I just have this bad feeling that something lurks out in the forest. I hope she is prepared, now that she doesn't have us to protect her anymore."

Setting down her bowl, she huffed, "She's a well trained miko Inuyasha, it's not like Kaede and I didn't make sure of that."

Snorting, he shrugged, but still didn't touch his food, and glanced back towards the forest once more, "This is Kagome we're talking about. Trouble follows her like a swarm of angry wasps."

"Naraku is gone."

Closing his eyes, he could still hear Kagome's shouts of warning, and the fall of Miroku as the poison got the best of him. He imagined Naraku's dark taunts and twisted laughter, as he gloated his inevitable win, and for a brief moment, Inuyasha could have sworn the hanyou had. They had been incredibly lucky, and there isn't a moment that goes by, that he doesn't know that. It wasn't skill, or a new weapon, it was Kagome as she surprised Naraku with a single arrow piercing through the barrier, and his true heart. He could remember taking off Naraku's head with a fell swoop that finally took their enemy from this land, so why is it that he still felt as if Naraku lingered out there? Or maybe it's something far worse, than even the evil of Naraku could contend with.

"Maybe, but the stench of something dark still lingers in the air."

Shaking her head, she once again lifted her chopsticks to her lips to take another bite, "You need to understand Inuyasha, that he is gone, and that we're at peace now. There isn't anything out there that is like or can compare to Naraku. Kagome will be fine, rest assured, there isn't anything she can't handle now."

Heaving aside he finally turned to their meal, "I hope you're right, for all of our sakes."

Despite having said those words, as he dug in to the meal Kikyo prepared for them, he couldn't help his mind from wandering to something Kagome said over a year ago. Maybe those whispered words meant more then any of them understood, and that was what made him worry more then ever now.

Kagome, his mind whispered, what did you dream of, what did you see, to make you leave the way you did?

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Coming to a stop, she lowered herself from Daisuke's back, and heaved a sigh as she crumpled to the ground, her legs unable to hold her up. Chuckling softly to herself, she couldn't help but feel it ironic that even though she had been riding, it felt like she walked for miles. Glancing up into worried brown eyes, she gave a shake of her head and leaned back, her eyes closing for a moment. They had been riding hard most of the night, and there was a village just outside of their reach, but she knew if she didn't rest, then she may not make it back to the caravan. She needed to restore her energy levels, and was quite thankful when Daisuke handed her some water.

"We'll need to rest here before entering the village, and I may have to wear a clock to hide some of my prominent features, least we had another debacle on our hands like the last village."

Nodding her head, she allowed herself to fall into a swift slumber, a short slumber too, or so it seemed, because it didn't feel like long later that he was arousing her from her rest. Dark clouds hung overhead, threatening to rain, or even worse, snow, and she wondered briefly why she wasn't cold at all. That was when she discovered the pair of blankets that rested upon her, one was hers, and the other, she could only attribute to Daisuke. Chuckling softly, she stood and folded them up nicely and placed them in her rough sack for safe keeping.

"Alright, I am ready; shall we head in to meet our makers?"

Shaking his head at her dry humour, he lifted up the hood of his cloak and the two of them journey down the hill, Daisuke in the lead. Despite the fact that she knew that Daisuke could take care of himself, she was still rather nervous about the whole encounter with the villagers. She feared that this village would just be like the last, and with all the mercy of the gods, she didn't know how much more she'd be able to take. She fear her reactions to those that may harm her companion, especially seeing as that last village nearly took some of their own.

Tightening her grip on her bow, they made their way into the small village, many of its occupants looking at the two of them with suspicion. Children glanced curiously at them from around their mother's legs, and the men straightened, and gripped their farming tools tightly. Such reactions made her wonder just what it was that had these people on edge, and if she could help in anyway, but then it only took the image of a young face passing through her mind to remind her of why they were there. She had no time to help anyone if she was to save the young hanyou's life, if she could save the child's life.

Daisuke pulled to a stop quickly, forcing her to run into him, as she hadn't quite been paying attention to what was a head of her. Glancing around him, she spotted what appeared to be the village miko, as the older woman stalked towards them, her long dark brown hair waving angrily in the air as she approached. When the woman, obviously a few years her senior, came to a stop before them, her long bow held tightly in one hand, an arrow in the other, Kagome couldn't help but feel inferior.

"Why have you come?"

Swallowing thickly, Kagome moved out from behind Daisuke, who glanced at her quickly before staring back at the miko he obviously didn't trust. Kagome herself, had trouble believing that this miko before them would not bring harm to herself or her companion, but there were more urgent matters to attend to. Dropping her hood, and glancing around, she brought her grey-blue eyes upon the miko, and she offered a small bow, least she appear threatening, and then stood up.

"I apologise for any inconvenience, but I need your help."

Raising a brow, she lowered her brow and scrutinized the two of them, her dark eyes narrowing on Daisuke for a moment, before returning to Kagome, "What need have you of my services, for it seems neither of you are injured."

Swallowing thickly, Kagome gripped her bow tighter, "It is not quite injuries, I am actually in need of restocking my supplies. I have run low and I have a sick child that I am attending to, in need of powerful herbs. I fear she won't make it through the week, if I do not get what I need soon."

Expression softening, the older woman nodded, "Come with me, I may have a few supplies that I can give to you."

With that, she turned and began to walk towards her hut, Kagome and Daisuke following close behind, and while the young miko appeared to have eased with the softening of her older counterpart, her youkai companion had done no such thing. Instead it seemed that he had grown even more wary of their surroundings, and while both were set to watch the other's back, she honestly couldn't blame him for being more cautious. They were in the presence of an unknown miko, one who may or may not kill him on sight for just being what he is, whether he is good or not. It was one of those reasons that had put Kagome herself on more edge then she already was, regardless of the fact that neither of them were in immediate danger.

Then again, countless of battles against Naraku's minions and himself had taught her to always be ready for anything, even in these peaceful times. A frown formed on her lips, as the moved through the village, her mind running through everything that had happened in the last couple of months. Maybe the times weren't as peaceful as they pretended to be, after all, there was still the eminent threat from the central lands that she couldn't forget about. Such thoughts caused a shudder to run down her spine as she gripped her bow tightly, knowing deep down that her dreams and those set of startling eyes haunted her waking steps.

The trio had pulled to a halt, leaving Kagome to break from her thoughts and ignore Daisuke's glance, as she watched the miko motion for her to follow. Frowning deeply, she turned to Daisuke her grey-blue eyes sparkling with worry as she peers around him at the villagers watching them closely.

"When I tell you to run, Daisuke, I want to you do just that," she murmured softly.

Shifting his stance, he looked around as well, "What about you, miko-sama?"

Shaking her head, she glanced back at the hut, "Odds are, she's sensed you, and these villagers are already leery of us travelers. I worry for your safety alone. Don't worry about me, I can quickly get myself out of here if need be, but you're not human Daisuke," keeping her voice low she glanced up at him, "I won't lose a friend to a fellow miko. Not if I can help it."

Glancing towards the human crowd, a dangerous glint entered his gaze, "Kentetsu would scold me if I were to leave you now."

Snorting, she scowled at nothing in particular, "He would have both of our heads, I imagine, if I were to allow you to be turned to ash as well."

"Then it would seem, Kagome-sama, that we are at an impasse."

Chuckling darkly, she clutched her bow tightly as she nodded, "You choose now, of all times, to use my name?"

"It seemed fitting."

Whether that was dry humour or not, instead of dignifying his statement with an answer, she turned her attention back towards the hut. Heaving a sigh, she glanced up at Daisuke and gave a short nod, before entering the darkened hut. It took moments for her sight to adjust, and when it did, she immediately transferred her weight as she prepared to either flee or fight. Taking in the two large humans that stood by another entrance, possibly into the older miko's work room, she felt, for a brief moment, unsure of herself. They were certainly a pair of strong men, both capable of damage, and by the short sword hanging at the side of one, and a deadly looking sickle for the other, she didn't want to engage them in battle.

Clearing her throat, she took a step back, and noted that both pair of dark eyes followed her movements, one particular pair looking almost gleeful. Scowling darkly, she allowed her senses to stretch out, hunting for the miko in question, and she didn't have to look far. The elder had just reached the doorway and walked through it, a small rough sac filled with what she hoped were the herbs she needed and not something more deadly, in her pale hands.

"Tell me, why is it that a young miko such as yourself, has come to travel in the company of a youkai."

Swallowing thickly, she sneered at the woman, "Unlike most in this land, I find such intolerance unbecoming of miko who are sworn to help those in need."

Laughter, a melodious sound that would have lifted any other spirit, served only to cast a shadow on her already darkened mood, escaped the elder's lips, "I hardly believe that any such being would be in need of help."

"You know nothing," Kagome hissed, "of the need of any such being. Some days I can hardly believe I come from such a narrow minded race. I believe, as should all of those sworn by the kami, to help any and all in need, and to never lift a hand, unless circumstance calls for such. I've known plenty of youkai who would just as quickly avoid any confrontation that would lead to death or injury of any kind. These beings have been beaten and dragged down until nothing is left, all at the hands of men."

Those dark eyes, only moments ago filled with mirth, were now encased in another emotion altogether, one that she couldn't name.

"You are brave to speak freely when the odds are against you."

Snorting, she shifted her stance and brought up her bow, "When one has faced against Naraku, there is not much left to back down from."

Chuckling, the older miko indicated for the other to sit, and despite her hesitance to do as asked, she did so quite quickly. Her elder sat across from her, her eyes lightened to a nice oak brown, as she regarded the younger woman with something akin to respect. For moments neither of them spoke, and then pushing the bundle towards the younger girl, she turned her gaze towards her guard and indicated that they were free to leave.

Kagome watched them leave the room, suspicion haunting her gaze but she did not speak to ask where they were heading, instead, she allowed her gaze to turn back towards her companion. Frowning as the older woman pulled out a rolled parchment, she watched as it was unsealed and rolled out before her eyes. A map, a rather large map, of the five lands, each with their own symbols resting next to their name. The details were rather well put together, mountains almost popping out from the page, rivers that she hadn't known existed, littered the painted landscape, and most important of all, the central lands, their border thick and black, stood out the most.

Glancing up, she met the older miko's gaze, with a questioning one of her own, "Why show me this?"

"Because you must know what it is that haunts your every step." A sigh escaped her lips then, "I am no ordinary miko, youngling, I may not appear my age, but I am definitely older then one would expect. Those lands, this map, neither have seen the light of day in a long time, long before you nor myself were born to this world. Within the border lays a creature, waiting to escape its confines. I have kept vigil over this village, but more, I keep watch on those that travel close to the border that this particular village lays close to. Something has changed that worries me now."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Keeping her gaze a head, she ignored Daisuke's constant glances that seemed both perturbed and curious, something she wasn't inclined to acknowledge at this particular moment. She was just glad when they escaped the confines of the village and were now almost close enough to the road for him to transform. The trees thinned, and her line of thoughts diminished, until she was more focused on getting back to the caravan as quickly as possible. Dusk was upon them, and with it, the third day of their departure would soon be upon them. She only hoped that they could get back to the others fast enough to heal those that were in desperate need of such assistance.

"Miko-sama."

Gritting her teeth, she pulled them to a halt and whirled around to stare up into his worried gaze, "Seriously!?"

Brow furrowing, he tilted his head, "Pardon, miko-sama?"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, she glowered up at him, "Only hours ago you were calling me Kagome, albeit, still with the title, but it was my name, nonetheless. What has changed in such little time for you to revert back to that damnable title that I do so loathe?"

Looking thoughtful, he answered, "Is it truly something you detest that much?"

"Yes!"

Chuckling softly, "Very well then, Kagome-sama, I will adhere to your wishes while alone in your company."

Huffing, she allowed herself a moment to pout, and then sighing, she waiting for Daisuke to transform, knowing that it would be so much quicker to race back to the caravan upon his back. He lowered himself so that she could straddle his back, and then standing, the two of them were off. The speed they travelled at caused the forest around them to blur until she had to close her eyes to avoid her stomach's inevitable upheaval. It was also upon this time that she allowed herself a moment to think back on her elder's words. Words that, both, frightened and worried her, words that, should she choose to ignore, could destroy them all.

_Mouth suddenly dry, I allowed myself a moment to let her words sink in, "What has changed from what you remember, miko-sama."_

_ Waving a hand, she heaved a sigh, "Please, call me Hisoka, we are both fellow miko."_

_ Nodding, I watched, entranced by her moments, as she traced the border of the central lands, its shape twisting and changing beneath her finger tip. For a moment I was curious about how she was able to do such a thing, but as I watched, I recognized something deeply imbedded in parchment. A wisp of magic, something used to create such an object, and as I glanced up at her, I knew, exactly whose magic was used._

_ "You're no ordinary miko."_

_ Chuckling bitterly, Hisoka glanced up at me, her gaze darkening as she spoke, "Before my status of a miko, I am a blood witch, born from a powerful hedge witch named Madoka."_

Frowning, she felt Daisuke slow to a near stop, his breathes labored, and his body shaking beneath her from exhaustion. They really had been going for far too long, but seeing the reason they had come to a slow halt, she gave a soft smile, and gently patted his neck. Lowering herself from his back, she moved away from him and felt rather then saw as he transformed back into his humanoid form. A small smile formed upon her lips, and she was thankful for their surprisingly quick arrival at the encampment that housed what she had come to know as her family.

A breath of relief escaped her lips, and quickly she moved away from the darkness of the trees and towards a small gathering of their companions, one of which had looked up. The grim expression on Kentetsu's face, did nothing but stir worry in the pit of her stomach, as she immediately rushed forward, Daisuke not far behind. When reaching said neko youkai, she took notice of those that surrounded the fire, and that worry in her stomach shifted and became a harrowing sickness that threatened to over whelm her. Something was terribly wrong, no women stood in their ranks, and only the strongest, the fighters, stood by the dying flames of their camp fire.

"What has happened?" Daisuke asked, as she tried to work around the lump in her throat.

"Most of the children have fallen ill," a young burly hanyou she had hardly any correlation with aside from a few hilarious stories told around the evening fire, "it seems a small plague has worked its way through the younger generations. Little Touya fell sick after you left, followed by Aki and Usagi, and since then the majority of the children had been infected with in a day."

Eyes widening, she glanced around the harried and worn faces, and fingers tightening around her bow, she turned to Daisuke, "Take my bags to Shippou, tell him to immediately start on preparing the herbs while I-"

Kentetsu cleared his throat, interrupting her, and forcing Kagome to whirl around towards her friend and mentor, "Shippou, I fear, has also been struck by the illness."

To say that she had gone pale, would have been and understatement, as all color left her cheeks, and for a moment she was stunned. Immediately from there, she whirled around and started giving out instructions to Daisuke, and then the rest of the women and healers of their caravan. Whatever sickness it was she was to battle with, she would not be able to do so alone, and so with their help, she began the rather immediate transfer of all the sick, to a common wagon. Those who were the worst, were confined to Ren's care, those who were in the mid stages of the illness were taken into the capable hands of a previous midwife whom had fallen for her youkai husband, and then finally, those in the beginning stages of the sickness, went to Kyoko who was grateful to lend a hand.

It seemed all was coming together well, and despite the ever approaching frost, and the worsening cool wind, the illness was beginning to fade. Luckily, Shippou was quick to recover, and with the help of Chidori who had not been struck down, Kagome had her own little workshop of remedies, all of which was quickly dispensed to the ill. It was the pallor of Asako, the first struck by the sickness, and the ragged breathing she exuded that worried Kagome the most. Day and night she was by the young hanyou's side, doing her best to care for her, even going so far as to neglect her own health. Finally on the ninth day, the young girl opened her sapphire gaze confused as to why she felt so ill.

Excitement fell over the camp, and after days of work and exhaustion, it seemed that things were finally on their way to getting back on track.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kagome rinsed out her medicine bowl, and glanced towards Chidori whom was hard at work on cleaning up her work station. Most of the herbs she had gotten from Hisoka, were gone, nonetheless though, the lives of the young had been saved.

_"Madoka was a fool, a lover of dark arts, you might say, and despite my grandmother's warnings, she had gone off on her own, leaving me behind with only her terrible legacy. Miko, you must understand, that the women in my line were meant only to be protectors of the earth, what my mother did in the name of her legacy, was absolutely horrifying. She fed on the bodies of youkai to gain more power, she drank her fill of the blood of innocence, and longed to become something greater then god. A youkai, enraptured with her abilities offered her that chance, and she took it, but something went horribly wrong._

_ "This youkai," Hisoka murmured, gaze dark with angry and fear, glanced towards the window, "he marked her as his servent, his _mate_," she hissed the last work as if it was a disgusting and sacramental offense, "and stole her power. The last time I saw her, I was barely eight years old and the woman was no more then skin and bones, a living skeletal creature who wished to do nothing more then devour me. I tell you this, not because I want your pity, but because you must know about the creature I have no doubt you've seen lingering beyond the boarder. Be warned young miko, this is a beast who lays in wait, feeding upon the sickly lands, from the power he had stolen from a once powerful witch."_

_ Trembling, Hisoka stood up, "It took a miko's death to seal him away, but the dead land around the central lands is growing, and the barrier is weakening. You must be wary of travelling close to those lands, or else it may be your own death you court next."_

A crash sounded next to her, startling Kagome from her thoughts, as she turned to glance at Chidori whom was lying upon the ground, breath ragged and slow. Eyes widening in horror, she stood from her kneeling position quickly and rushed to Chidori's side, her hand reaching out to feel her forehead. Swallowing back the bile that threatened to overwhelm her, she gathered the young hanyou in her arms.

"Shippou!" she called out, her heart hammering.

Her red headed son escaped from the back of Kentetsu and Ren's caravan, where his gaze settled upon the two of them. Gaze widening, she scrambled back into the caravan and pulled out a clean bedroll he had just finished packing away, and rolled it out, where soon latter found Kagome laying the girl down.

"Please be okay," she murmured as she began to apply a green past to the girl's chest to help with her breathing, "please be okay."

As the rest of the caravan prepared to move on, and clean out their encampment, Kagome and Shippou, along with the help of Kiyoko, attempted to help Chidori. It seemed though, that no matter the remedies they tried, there was just no curing Chidori, nothing worked on the young hanyou, not even some of the remedies she remembered from her time period. It seemed that all they could do was wait and hope that this too would pass, and no matter the persuasion from Kentetsu, whom was worried as well for his own child's life, she would not move from the child's bedside.

"Inuyasha, as brash as he was, couldn't help the torn look upon his face as his beloved Kikyo walked onto the battle field, determination in her every step. At that time I knew I would always be the one left behind, allowed myself to let him go to her, knowing that there was a good possibility she would betray us all again."

"Kagome-nee-chan?" Chidori wheezed, "Do you think," she paused to take a breath, "youkai and hanyou go to heaven when they die?"

A sad smile fluttered across Kagome's lips, "I like to think so Chidori. All creatures, whether human or youkai or half of each, are a creation of kami himself, so I'm sure that those who die will return to his kingdom one day."

Smiling Chidori closed her eyes, "I promise to always watch over you." A horrible racking cough escaped from her then, as blood slipped from her lips, "Thank you for saving my brother again."

"No," Kagome whispered as the girl's body went limp.


End file.
